Love at Goode High: Tutor Session
by simplewordplay
Summary: AU. No Gods. Percy is the most popular boy in Goode High. Annabeth? Not so much. They can never get along without trying to kill each other. But when the teacher puts both of them in the same room for a tutor session, can they finally get along?
1. The Begining

**Hey guys! I'm new in this category, so I hope you'll go easy on me. I would really like it if you give me a Constructive criticism, especially in grammar.**

**This story is going to be a series. Well sort-of. After I finish this one, I'll make another story for the series, but with a different shipping.  
><strong>

**Well, that's just it. So, let's just start with the story?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, it belongs to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>When Annabeth woke up this morning, she thought it would be like any other day: get up, go to school, study, trying hard to resist the urge to struggle one of The Populars, have a good time with her friends at lunch, and go home. But boy, she was wrong.<p>

It all started at the end of math class on the 5th period. Mrs. Dodds, the creepiest teacher in Goode High was explaining about . Annabeth was the only student who takes notes and paying attention, as usual. Then, the bell rang. Everybody packed their things in a rush. Mrs. Dodds sighed. "Class, remember! Do the exercise in page 102 and submit it next Tuesday!"

The entire class- except Annabeth, who was nodding- groaned. Everybody rushed out to have their lunch.

"And Ms. Chase, I would like to see you in my room afterschool," she said.

Annabeth, who was about to stepped out of the class, turned around and started at her teacher in confusion. "Um, sure," she said nervously and rushed to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"Why would she want to see you?"<p>

While they were in line, Annabeth told Rachel that she was supposed to meet Mrs. Dodds afterschool. Annabeth shrugged. "Why do you think?"

Rachel thought of it for a while. "Did you break any rules?"

"Of course not! My mom will kill me if I do," Annabeth replied.

"Well, maybe- what is this?"

Rachel looked at the 'food' that the lunch lady gave. "What is this supposed to be?"

"Mashed potato," the lunch lady said flatly.

Rachel looked disgustedly at her tray. "I am not eating this," she said.

Annabeth smirked at her. "Thank god my mom made me bring my own food," she said.

"Shut up," Rachel said as they walked to their usual table. Everything seemed to be normal. Clarisse La Rue was trying to kill Connor Stoll, while her boyfriend, Chris Rodriguez tried to calm her down. Katie Gardner was arguing with Travis Stoll. It looks like the Stoll brothers did something stupid, as usual. It's unbelievable that Silena Beauregard was holding hand with Charles Beckendorf, talking as in there are no argument at all.

Annabeth sighed and sat beside Katie. Annabeth heard Katie said, "You're an idiot, do you know that Stoll?"

"Hey, I was just kidding! Who knew Clarisse got all ka-boom! Not me," Travis said.

"What happened anyway?"

Both Katie and Travis looked at Annabeth. "Well, this idiot here," Katie started, pointing at Travis. "Decided to mess with Clarisse. Travis and Connor threw soda at Clarisse. As the result, this happened," Katie said, gesturing at Clarisse who was still trying to kill Connor.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," Clarisse yelled at Connor.

"Geez Clarisse, I was just messing around," Connor defended himself.

"Well you messed with the wrong girl," Clarisse said.

"Fine, we're sorry! What do you want us to do?"

Clarisse thought for a while. Then she smirked at Connor and Travis. "Uh-oh, I don't like that look," Travis whispered to Connor. Clarisse took her soda and throw it at the Stolls. "Now, we're even," she smirked.

Travis looked down at his jeans with wide eyes. "Great, you ruined my favorite jeans!"

Katie stiffed a laugh. Travis glared at her, about to say something. But somebody cut him off. "Well, look what we have here." Everybody, including Silena and Beckedorf who was busy chatting with each other, look up and saw Tammi Brown and her boyfriend, Percy Jackson. They both smirked at us. "What are the Freaks up to this time?"

Percy Jackson glanced at Travis' pants. "Somebody had an accident," Percy announced to the whole cafeteria. Everybody laughed.

Travis face was as red as tomato. He opened his mouth to say something, but Katie cut him off. "Shut up!"

Tammi's smirk grew wider. "Aw, little Stoll needs to be defended by her _girlfriend_," She said. Both Travis and Katie blushed.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

Percy glared at her. "What do _we_ want? Well, not seeing you freaks, of course."

Clarisse balled her fist, ready to punch Percy. But, Chris put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head slightly. She sighed and tried to calm herself down. But it was another different story for Annabeth.

She got up from her seat and walked closer to Percy. "Look Jackson, if you don't want to see us, then stay away from us," she hissed.

"Make me, Chase."

Before Annabeth could say more, the bell rang. She glared at Percy one last time, and hurriedly walked to my next class.

* * *

><p>The last two subjects was normal for Annabeth. In no time, the final bell rang. She hurriedly cleaned her stuff, and walked to Mrs. Dodds' office. As Annabeth reach the door, she took a peek. She saw Mrs. Dodds was grading some papers. She knocked the door. Mrs. Dodds looked up. "Ah, Annabeth. Come in." Annabeth sat infront of het desk.<p>

"So," she started. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Well, you see Annabeth, one of the student is having a trouble with math. In fact, he's failing, badly," she said. Annabeth wondered, what does that have anything to do with her?

"And since you're the best student in my class, I was wondering if you would like to tutor him? _Ah, so it's a boy, _Annabeth thought.

"I've talked to his parents, and they agree. In fact, they'll pay you," she continued.

"Um, no it's fine. I'll tutor him for free," she said. Mrs. Dodds nodded.

"So," Annabeth said. "Who am I going to tutor?" Just as Annabeth said that, the door opened. Annabeth looked at the door to see who it was. As soon as she see who it was, she regretted that she accept the offer.

The boy who stand by the door, is Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I just realized how short this is ._. Ah well.<br>**

**Anyway, what do you think? Good? No good? Weird? Bad grammar? Let me know 'kay? I'll give you virtual candies :D**


	2. The Explanation

**Hey guys, Chapter 2 is up!**

**No, it's not so long, so sorry. But don't worry, I'll try to make it longer on the next chapter. Or the one after that.**

**So I'm gonna thanks everybody who review, favorite, and/or alert my story, and also thanks for pointing the space, grammatical, and other kinds of errors in the first chapter. I've fixed it, so... yeah.**

**Well, and just to clear things out, I know this is similar to "I Think I Love My Tutor." But then again, I'll write this as original I can do.**

**So without further a do, here's chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. A genius named Rick Riordan do.**

**WARNING: May contain some OOC-ness**

**I should really start with the story.**

* * *

><p>"Him?"<p>

Annabeth looked at Percy, then back to Mrs. Dodds. "You mean I have to tutor him?"

"Yes," Mrs. Dodds said calmly.

Anabeth looked at Percy again. "HIM?"

"Yes Annabeth, him."

"Whoa- Wait a sec," Percy said. "She's going to tutor ME?"

"Yes Mr. Jackson," Mrs. Dodds impatiently. "Now, be quite both of you and let me explained."

"Fine," Annabeth murmured.

Percy let out a groan. "Whatever," he said. He took a seat and huffed.

"Good," Mrs. Dodds said and took a seat. "Now, where were you Mr. Jackson?"

She turned to Percy. "I said you have to get here right after the bell rang. Yet, it took you," Mrs. Dodds paused and glanced at her watch. "Thirty minutes to get here. Now," Mrs. Dodds squinted her eyes at Percy. "Where were you?"

Percy gulped. He didn't know what to say. After the bell rang, he tried to sneak out. But he was busted by Mr. Blofis, his English teacher and his mother's best friend. After a long lecture, he was sent to Mrs. Dodds' room.

"I was, um, in the bathroom," he lied.

Mrs. Dodds raised her eyebrow suspiciously. 'The bathroom?"

Percy nodded. Mrs Dodds sighed. "Very well then," she said. "So, as you know, you are failing in math," she said to Percy. "I have talked to your parents. They have agreed that you need a tutor."

"And since Annabeth is the best student," she continued. Percy rolled his eyes. Mrs. Dodds didn't called Annabeth with her last name. '_Teacher's pet',_ he thought. "I asked her to tutor you, and she had agree"

"Actually Mrs. Dodds, I'll take my words back," Annabeth said.

"Why?"

"Well, it's just that Percy and I have some," she glared at Percy. "We have some issues."

"Oh," Mrs. Dodds said. "Are you sure?"

"Well," she hesitated. She really don't want to do it. But then, maybe with this tutoring business, she doesn't have to work on weekends at Pizza Club and wash dirty dishes. Maybe she can add it to her collage appliance, although she was still in freshman year. But hey, there's nothing wrong with it right? Beside, her mother will be so proud of her.

"Actually, I'll take the offer. But I think I can't do it for free. I mean, I'll count this as side job," she said.

Mrs. Dodds raised her eyebrow. "Okay. You can bargained for the price with the Jacksons."

"Whoa, hold on!"

Both Mrs. Dodds and Annabeth looked at Percy. "I don't want to be tutor by her!"

"Mr. Jackson," Mrs. Dodds snapped. "The final test is in 3 weeks. You have to get a good score in this test, or else, you have to repeat this class.'

Percy's eyes widened. He hates math and he hates Mrs. Dodds as well. He can't stand another year of Mrs. Dodds' math class. Beside, what about his mother? She has been working hard to raise Percy all by herself, since his Dad is working as a marine biologist in Florida. His mother had a lot of pressure. He doesn't want to add her problem.

Percy hesitated for a while. Then he sighed. "Fine, I'll do it."

'_For my mom's sake,' _he thought.

Mrs. Dodds nodded. "Good," she said. "Mr. Jackson, you will have your tutor every Wednesday in the library. But you can do a session more than once a week.," she said.

'_Not gonna happned,' _Percy thought, rolling his eyes.

"And Annabeth," she looked at Annabeth. "You will report to me every Friday," she said. "Tell me whether he's getting better or not."

"Okay," Annabeth said.

"Now, Mrs. Jackson wants you to start tomorrow," she continued.

"But tomorrow is Tuesday," Percy protested. "I have swim team practice!"

Mrs. Dodds glared at him. "It's your mother request," she said. "Beside, I'm sure Coach Hedge won't mind about your absence, would he?"

"Fine," he murmured.

Mrs. Dodds nodded. "Good. You are dismissed."

Both Annabeth and Percy stood up and walked to the door. "See you tomorrow, nerd," Percy hissed.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Whatever, airhead."

With that, she stormed off.

Rachel was sitting lazily on the sofa. It was another boring day at her penthouse: Rachel all alone in the house, with her personal maid, doing pretty much nothing. Just a typical day. Or at least, she thought it was.

Rachel was sketching when the doorman told her there was a guess. She assumed that it was only the mailman, so she told him to send her up. Three minutes late, the lift door was opened and Annabeth stood in the lift.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, Annabeth what are you doing here?"

Annabeth was about to answer it, but Rachel cut her off. "Won't your parents kill you if they know you're not home?"

Annabeth sighed. " No, I told them, I'm doing my homework in your house," she said. Rachel was about to ask another question when Annabeth cut her off. "I'll explained later. But now, can we get to your room?"

"Sure," Rachel said, nodding. They both walked and went inside Rachel's room.

They both sat on the bed. "So what is it? How's your talk with Mrs. Dodds?"

Annabeth sighed. "Not good at all," she said. She started to explain about her talk with Mrs. Dodds and about her have to tutor Percy. When she finished, Rachel's mouth hung opened.

"Wow," Rachel said. "You," she pointed at Annabeth. "Have to tutor the most popular, yet the most annoying boy in the whole school?"

"Well, it's actually the whole universe," Annabeth said. Rachel raised her eyebrow. "But that doesn't matter," Annabeth continued. "How can I tutor somebody as annoying as him?"

Suddenly, Annabeth's phone rang. She looked at the screen, raising her eyebrow. Then she picked it up. "Hello? Mrs. Jackson? Well hi."

Annabeth mouthed to Rachel. '_it's her mom_. _'Go talk to her'_, Rachel mouthed back. Annabeth nodded and went to Rachel's bathroom.

Rachel sat there, wondering what to do while she waits for Annabeth. She decided to continue with her sketch.

After a few minutes of waiting and sketching, Annabeth came out. She threw herself on the bed, next to Rachel, took a pillow and scream at it.

_Who knew a smarty pants like her can be a drama queen,_Rachel thought. "Hey Annabeth, you okay?"

Annabeth remove the pillow from her head. "I am going to tutor a boy who's so frickin' annoying and can't even get along with him. Gee, I wonder if I'm okay," she replied.

"Thanks for you're answer captain sarcasm," Rachel said, a little bit irritated.

Annabeth sighed. "Sorry, it's just so confusing. I still have no idea how I'll survive tutoring him."

"Well," Rachel said. "Maybe you have to give him a chance."

"After all the torturing he did, I won't give him a chance," Annabeth protested.

"Come on," Rachel said. "Just think of the bright side, when you succeed with tutoring Percy, you might even start your own tutoring business. You'll make your mom proud, which is almost impossible to do, and maybe you can put it in your collage appliance."

Annabeth sighed. "I guess I'll do it then."

Rachel nodded. "So," she said. "Wanna hang around here for a while? We can order some Chinese."

Annabeth shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

Rachel took her phone. "And Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"After the Chinese food, can we do our homework together, then we'll study together. Or we can watch some documentary shows," Annabeth said. "In fact," Annabeth took out a bunch of tapes, all documentary shows from National Geographic and Discovery Channel. "I brought the tapes," Annabeth grinned.

Rachel sighed. _Just the typical things Annabeth do._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is not the best I can do, actually. But then again, I'll do better on the next chapter. But then again, that's my opinion. Tell me what you think. Is it good? Bad? Too much drama? Did I make Annabeth act WAY too crazy? Actually, don't answer the last part. I think I knew the answer.<strong>

**Anyway, REVIEW! :D_  
><em>**


	3. Before the Tutor

**Hey guys, I'm here with chapter four! And I guess this is the longest chapter I've made.**

**Thanks for all of you who review, favorite and alert the story.**

**Disclaimer: I just turned 14! XP So, no I don't own PJO, cause Rick is older than that.**

**So...**

**Here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p>After doing all her homework with Rachel, some Chinese food, and 3 of Annabeth's favorite TV shows, all about architecture, Annabeth decided to go home.<p>

After saying good bye to Rachel, she went to the subway station. It took 30 minutes for her to get to her apartment building.

As she get into the elevator, she took a glance at her watch. It said 8:30. _Wow_, she thought. _Time fly when you're having fun, huh?_.  
><em><br>Ding!_She looked up from her watch and saw the elevator door opened slowly. She began to walk to her unit, reaching her pocket to find her key.

After unlocking it, she went inside and found her dad and her step mom sitting in the kitchen. They both looked at Annabeth. "Hey dad, hey mom," Annabeth greeted.

"Hello dear," her step mom replied. "You're finally home. You missed dinner, I hope you eat already."

"I did, at Rachel's," Annabeth replied.

"And did you do your homework?"

"Fredrick! Annabeth just got home. Don't you think she should rest first? "

Dr. Chase was about to answer, but Annabeth cut him off. "No, it's okay mom. Beside I did do it," she said. Dr. Chase nodded, ignoring the fact that Mrs. Chase was glaring at him. "So, I think I'm going to take a rest for a while."

"Okay," they both said. Annabeth started to walk to her room. But before she reached the door, Dr. Chase called her. "Oh wait Annabeth, " he said.

Annabeth turned around and looked at him confusedly. "Yeah dad?"

He stood up and threw something at Annabeth. She caught it. It was a key. "Malcolm dropped it this afternoon," He said. "He said that yout mother wants you to go to her apartment tomorrow after the tutor session," he explained.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow. It has been about a month since she visited her mother and her big brother, Malcolm, since her mother usually busy teaching architecture at NYU and Malcolm was busy with collage. And sure, she still contacted them via email or phone, but usually her mother was too busy to reply. In fact, she once replied one of her SMS at 2:00 a.m. And now all of the sudden, her mother asked her to visit, on weekday. Weird.

Instead of asking why, she said "Okay then." Her father nodded at her. "See you guys tomorrow then," Annabeth continued. "Good night guys."

"Good night Annabeth," both her dad and her step mom said. With that she went inside her room and decided to sleep immediately.  
>_<p>

The next day, Annabeth woke up with a smile on her face. She did her morning routines: Get up early, take a shower, check all the thing she needs for school, eat something for breakfast, double check everything, and get to the subway station. Everything went perfectly normal that morning, until she met Rachel.

Annabeth was just taking her books for her first period when Rachel jumped behind her back. "Boo!"

Annabeth jumped a little and glared at Rachel. "Rachel," she said with a sigh. "You really need to stop doing that!"

Rachel grinned. "Nah," she said. "It's fun doing it."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and closed her locker. Together, They walked to their homeroom.

"Why is it with you and annoying me?"

"I dunno," Rachel said. "It's just simply fun," she continued grinning.

Annabeth sighed and murmured, "God, she's annoying."

"Thanks," said Rachel. "Anyway," she said. "What you're doing after school?"

Annabeth was about to answer. But Rachel cut her off. "Oh wait a second, I just remember." Rachel looked at Annabeth and said, "You have to tutor Percy."

Annabeth laughed as if Rachel made a really good joke. But then, she realized that Rachel wasn't joking at all. She stopped walking and looked at Rachel. "You're not serious right? You got to be kidding!"

"I'm serious," Rachel said. "Don't you believe me?"

Annabeth shook her head. Rachel sighed. "Fine, I'll show you." Rachel took her phone and played a record. It turns out that Rachel recorded the whole conversation yesterday.

After it's over, Rachel grinned. "You pout like a baby," she commented with a grin.

"Shut up," Annabeth said. "Why do you have to remind me of that?"

"You mean you forgot about it?"

"I was."

"Oh," Rachel replied shortly "Well good luck then." With that she ran off to the nearest toilet.

'Weird,' I thought as I continued to walk to my homeroom.

Percy Jackson was sitting on his desk, completely bored by the lesson Mrs. Dodds gave to the class. It was the last class of the day, and Percy just simply can't wait to get out of there.

He stared at the clock in front of the class, it was one more minute until the bell ring. He started to count every seconds.

59  
>58<br>57  
>56<br>55

_Please ring, Please ring,_he thought.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Dodds who was in front of the class was giving question. "Now, who can answer the question."

She scanned across the room. Her eyes fell on Percy. "Mr. Jackson," she called.

But Percy wasn't listening. He was to busy staring at the clock, counting every seconds.

54  
>53<br>52  
>51<br>50  
><em><br>Please hurry up, please hurry._

Mrs. Dodds, who was waiting for an answer from Percy, was starting to get impatient. "Perseus," she called again.

Again, no answer from the boy.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!"

Percy, who was still counting down, flinched, like he always does when people called him by his full name. He realized all eyes in the room was at him. He looked at Mrs. Dodds, who was giving him her deadly look. Percy gulped. "Yes, Mrs. Dodds?"

"What's the answer of that problem?" she asked Percy, pointing at the chalkboard in front of the class.

Percy looked at the problem. It said:

x+y=5  
>5x-3y=17<p>

_Great, I don't even get a single thing_, he thought.

Mrs. Dodds cleared her throat. "So what is it?"

"It's um-"

RING!

The bell finally rang. Everybody started to gather their stuff. But Mrs. Dodds stopped them. "Everybody sit down!"

Every students in the room looked at her and started to complain. But as Mrs. Dodds gave them a look, they all stop. "Nobody is leaving this class until Perseus gets the answer."

With a lot of groan, everybody sat down reluctantly. "Now," Mrs. Dodds said, looking at Percy. "Can you tell me the answer dear?"

Groaned mentally. He doesn't even get a single thing, how can he answer the question? After 10 minutes of thinking, he took a wild guess.

"Um, x is 10 and y is 3?"

Mrs. Dodds sighed. Clearly, the boy doesn't know the answer. She looked at the other students. "Can anybody tell me the answer?"

Somebody raised her hand. Percy looked at the girl. She had red frizzy hair and freckles across her face. If he wasn't mistaken, her name is Rachel.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"The x is 4 and the y is 1."

Mrs. Dodds nodded. "Good." She looked at the entire class. "You are now dismissed."

With that, Percy immediately gather his stuff and rushed to the door.

* * *

><p>Percy was walking to the library, cursing under his breath about the 'stupid' tutor. He remembered how furious Coach Hedge was when he told him he can't go to the practice today.<p>

Suddenly, he got an idea. Why don't he just skip the tutor and went to the practice. Nobody will know except Annabeth. He can just make her to shut her mouth about it.

And so, he walked to the boys' locker room. Nobody questioned him about where he was going, which makes him really glad. He was about to open the door when somebody called him.

"Percy?"

Dang it. He knew the voice. He turned around and saw Paul Blofis.

"What are you doing here?"

"I um, going to swimming practice."

Paul looked at Percy suspiciously. Then he sighed. "Percy, don't do this."

Percy pretend to look confuse. "Do what?"

"Skipping your tutor," he said.

"I don't have a tutor," Percy lied.

"Yes you do," Paul said. "Your mom told me this morning and she asked me to make sure you don't skip your tutor session."

Percy frowned.

"I know you don't want any tutor," Paul continued. "But it's for your own good. I'm sure you don't want to fail math do you? Beside think about your mother." There was a silence for a while. Percy knew that Paul likes his mom. It's really awkward for Percy, knowing that his mom's best friend like her when she actually married.

"She works really hard for you. She's balancing her work with spending times with you. And she miss your dad," he said. Percy realized that Paul clenched his fist as he said the word 'dad'.

Percy sighed and mumbled, "Fine."

Percy walked with Paul to the library. As they reached the library door, Paul said good bye and leave. Percy took a peek from the door. He could see Annabeth waiting for him with an annoyed expression on her face. With a sigh, Percy pushed the door and walked in. _Here goes nothing_.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahahaha! The tutor is starting real soon! I'm already writing some of them now, so let's hope I'll be able to post it in a week or two.<strong>

**In the meanwhile, please review!**

**See ya~**


	4. How the Tutor Went

**Hey guys, I have chapter 4 here! **

**Well, it's not that long though. But I think this will do. So, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Well, if I'm Rick Riordan, who owns the Percy Jackson series, I wouldn't spend my time here and I would continue to write Mark of Athena right? So, no. I don't own PJO!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth glanced at her watch and sighed. Percy was suppose to be here 20 minutes ago. Yet, he hasn't arrived. She kept on looking at the door, wishing he's coming soon so she can go to her mom's apartment real soon.<p>

Finally, Percy walked through the door. Annabeth frowned. "Where were you?" she asked. "You were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago!"

"It's none of your business, Chase," He said, rolling his eyes. "It is now," she said. "I'm your tutor, so I have to know about it."

"Well guess what Chase," Percy said, raising his voice. "I'm not telling!"

Ms. Stone, the school librarian, hushed him. Percy simply rolled his eyes and said, "You know what nerd? Just get on with the tutor. I want to go home, fast," he said as he sat down.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. She took her clear file from her bag, took out a sheet of paper and gave it to Percy. Percy took the paper reluctantly. He scanned through the paper and groaned. "What is this?"

"This," Annabeth said. "Is the simple problems I made last night. Now do the problems," she said, giving Percy a pencil.

He took it and started to read the math problem.

1) x+y= 3  
>x+2y=5<p>

He doesn't get the question so he skipped it.

2) x+y= 12  
>2x+3y= 31<p>

Again, he skipped the question, and he did the same thing with the rest of the question. He passed the paper to Annabeth.

Annabeth looked at the unanswered math sheet with a frowned. She looked at Percy in disbelief. "You're supposed to answer these question," she said.

"I don't get a single thing," Percy said with a shrug.

Annabeth mentally face palmed herself. She can't believe he said that. "What do you mean 'you don't get a single thing'? This is the easiest question I've ever seen!" she said, a little bit too loud, which made the librarian hushed her. "Sorry," she said to librarian, who gave her a look then went back to do her own things. Annabeth looked at Percy and gave the paper back at him. "I don't care how you do it, but I want you to answer this sheet right now!"

Percy snatched it from her and started to do it. 10 minutes later, he gave the paper back to Annabeth. ' Wow, that was fast, ' she thought. She took it and started checking.

Her eyes widened as she read the answers. Finally, she gave him a look. "What is this?" she said. She started to read the answer one by one," 'I don't know.', 'I don't care.", 'Math sucks.', 'Mrs. Dodds is annoying.'. You're supposed to answer it with numbers you idiot," she scolded. The librarian gave Annabeth a deadly look. But Annabeth didn't care. "What's inside your brain? Seaweed?"

Percy glared at her. "Well sorry, but I am not a genius like you," he said, annoyed.

Annabeth gave him a look. "A genius?" She asked in disbelief. "You're saying only a genius can answer this question?"

Percy folded his arm. "Well, duh!"

This time, Annabeth face palmed. 'God this is impossible,' she thought. "Look, Seaweed Brain," she said. "These problems can be solve not only by geniuses, but also any other normal freshman students. Even the Stolls can do it, and their grades aren't that good. So, something is obviously wrong with you.". Annabeth looked at the sheet again in disbelief. "How can you even passed pre algebra last year?"

Just as Annabeth said that, The Stoll brothers, who was stealing some comic books from the library, peeked and saw Annabeth, frowning. "Did she just mention our name?" Connor asked. "I think so," said Travis.

Meanwhile, Percy answered Annabeth's question with a shrug. "Easy," he said. "I cheat."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "You what?"

"I cheat," he repeat. Then he started to list the things he did, "I made some random nerd to do my homework. I peeked at somebody's test. And before the final exam, Ethan and I sneaked into the school at night, peeked and copied the questions and made the answer key. Then when it was math exam time, I bring it with me and copied it when I did the test."

Annabeth blinked twice. She couldn't believe it. She knew Percy Jackson is a bad boy, a troublemaker. But she never thought he's THAT bad.

She looked at Percy in horror. Then she looked back at the sheet. She has to start from the beginning, since Percy doesn't even get a single thing. "Oh dear," she muttered.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Don't overreact," he said. " Beside, I'll probably do the same thing as last year before the test."

"No!" Annabeth yelled. "Are you insane?"

Ms. Stone hushed them again.

"Sheesh, relax," Percy said.

"Relax?" Annabeth asked in rage. Annabeth stood up and banged the table with her hand. Now, everybody in the library stared at them, interested in their argument. "RELAX?"

She started to cursed.

"Oh wow," Connor said, watching the whole thing. "Annabeth is pissed!"

"Tell me about it," Travis said, completely amused.

Then, Katie walked to them. "Travis, Connor what are you doing here! Don't you- whoa." Katie stood beside the Stolls. "What's going on?"

"Annabeth went berserk," Travis said. "And it turns out to be a lot more interesting than doodling the year book."

"And stealing comic books," Connor added.

"Oh," Katie said. But then her eyes widened. "Doodling the year book?" she asked. "So you're the one who doodled Mrs. Dodds' face? And also Mr. Blofis'?"

Travis and Connor exchanged look nervously. "Um, we…"

"And you took the library's comic book too?" Katie asked in disbelief.

"Busted," Connor muttered.

Katie pulled the Stolls and dragged them out. "You are so going to confess to the teachers."

"But I want to watch the argument!" Travis pouted. "It's getting really interesting!"

"Shut up, Travis," Katie said and dragged the Stolls out.

Meanwhile, the argument between Percy and Annabeth was still going.

"Are you freakin' INSANE? I can't relax! If you do it, you'll get in trouble and-"

"Oh who are you kidding? What do you care about me?"

"Oh, I don't care about you alright," Annabeth said, with her arm crossed. "But I don't want my reputation ruined because of you're stupid and reckless action."

Percy snorted. "Reputation? You don't even have one."

Annabeth could hear the crowd saying 'ooff,' 'ouch,' and 'that's gotta hurt,' and other comments. Meanwhile, Ms. Stone tried to make them stop arguing. But Annabeth ignored it. "Well, at least I don't have a big ego and not an idiotic jerk like you!"

Annabeth heard the crowd goes 'ooooh.' In fact, somebody said, "Go Annabeth!" Annabeth smirked.

Percy, who was offended, stood up from his chair. "What did you say?"

Annabeth leaned closer and hissed, "I said you have a big ego and an idiotic jerk."

"Oh yeah?" Percy said. "Well, then you're a smart***!"

"You're an Idiot!"

"Well, you're a b****!"

Everybody gasped. Annabeth was fuming. She always tried to control her temper and not getting into a fight with the populars, with her friends help. But now, nobody was stopping her. Just like that she exploded. "You want a piece of me?"

"Bring it on!"

"Oh you are so going to regret this!"

Ms. Stone groaned and yelled, "Shut it both of you!"

Both Annabeth and Percy turned around to find Ms. Stone, who looked really mad. Everybody went back doing their own things. "I will not tolerate this anymore. Both of you, the principal office, now!"

Annabeth groaned. "Great, thanks a lot Kelp Head," she said, storming off the library. Percy rolled his eyes and followed Annabeth to the principal's office.

* * *

><p>Annabeth was upset that Ms. Stone summoned her to the principal's office. She thought she'll get into trouble. But fortunately, the principal let her off with a warning and decided not to tell her parents.<p>

As soon as she get out of the office, she immediately went to the her mother home. She still feel like strangling Percy. She can't stand a minute with Percy, so how can she tutor him for an hour?

She started to think she should quit the tutoring thing.

When she reached her mom, she started to calmed down. She was really excited to see her mother and Malcolm. She imagined sitting with them all night long and talk about architecture.

She went into the apartment building and find her mother's unit. She reached her pocket to find the key, but she only found the key to her apartment. She checked her bag, but still couldn't find it. She then realized, she left the key at home. Last night she put it beside a stack of architecture book and forgot to write down the key on her 'What-To-Bring' list. That's why she didn't realized that she haven't put the key in her bag earlier this morning.

So, Annabeth knocked the door. Then, the door was opened, but it wasn't her mother or Malcolm who opened it. It was somebody else. Somebody unexpected.

Annabeth stood there, with her mouth opened, looking at the person who opened the door, who was now leaning against the door with arm crossed and a smug look. "Miss me?"

And with that, Annabeth squealed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, can anybody guess who's 'the-person-who-opened-the-door'? <strong>

**Try to guess! Tell me who you think it is by clicking the button down there!**

**If you're right, I'll give you cookies! :D**

**And now, thanks to:**

**meeeethegr8**

**Havoc Chaos**

**JRRVS**

**ScarletAndGold13**

**Pomy1594**

**Camera Action**

**Maximum-D'Artagnan-Holmes212**

**Issy (Anonymous)**

**Niomia (Anonymous)**

**Violet Moonlace**

**PanicxAtxThexDiscoxFan**

**Giselle Pink**

**NotDoingMyScholarshipApp (Anonymous)**

**PJO Freak (Anonymous)**

**PinkSparkleUnicornPrincess**

**C-Nuggets N.L**

**Thanks so much for your review, from chapter 1 to chapter 3. Love ya! XP **

**So, see ya later with the next chapter! **


	5. The Reunion

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner. I was sort of confused about how I should write this chapter. But hey, it's quite long.**

****Anyway, I can't believe Nico Di Angelo and I eloped and solved the problem. Well then, I think I should give her some credit by giving cookies *handed some cookies*****

**Now, here's the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Me? Owning one of the coolest book on earth? Nah, I don't. Sorry guys.**

**Oh and also, the mysterious person who opened the door is...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, Thalia Grace!"<p>

Annabeth hugged her best friend. Thalia hugged her back and grinned. "Unexpected huh?"

They broke apart. "Very," Annabeth said. "What are you doing here? I thought you're in San Francisco!"

"Well, I'm moving here, to New York," Thalia replied with a grin. Annabeth's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yep," Thalia said. "Artemis said that it's better for Zoe and I to settled down and go to a normal high school and do normal teenage girl. So, she decided to stay in New York, since it is her hometown."

Annabeth nodded. She remembered that Thalia's adoptive mother, Artemis, is a well known naturalist. She usually travel around the world to do research about animals. So, Thalia and Zoe, Thalia's sister, has to go with her. That's why Artemis home schooled them.

"Hey, let's go inside," Thalia said. "It's weird talking in the hallway."

Annabeth shrugged. "Works for me," she said. They both went to the kitchen. Annabeth sat on a stool, meanwhile Thalia walked to the fridge.

"Hey, do you think it's okay if I take some food from the fridge?"

"I don't think my mother will mind," Annabeth said. "She barely home anyway."

Thalia shrugged. "Okay then." She started to take a look at the foods. "Hey Thalia," Annabeth said. "Since you live in New York now, what will Artemis do? As long as I remember, she can't stand being home right, right?"

Still searching and grabbing food from the fridge, Thalia snickered at Annabeth's last question. "You got that right," she said. "That's why she decided to teach in a university."

"What about Zoe?" asked Annabeth. "I bet she wasn't so excited that she has to move here."

Thalia snorted. "That's right," Thalia said. "She was really upset. She tried to convince Artemis not to move here, but she won't listen. So she finally gave up. Then she found out that we're going to a public school. She then asked Artemis to sent her to an all girl school, but she said no."

"Wait," Annabeth said. "Where are you attending anyway?"

"Well, Goode High of course," Thalia said. Annabeth's eyes widened in excitement. "Really?"

"Yup," Thalia said. She finally closed the fridge door and put all the food she had been gatering: 2 packs of Yogurt, 1 pint of Ice cream, and chocolate bar

Annabeth frowned. "I said my mother won't mind if you take some food. But if you take that much, think it might be the opposite."

"Oh relax," said Thalia. "These foods are expired in a few days, that's why I better finish it." She started to eat the ice cream. "I can't believe your mom have so much food in the fridge, yet never eat it."

Annabeth shrugged. "Well, she's a busy woman."

"Too busy to eat too?" Thalia asked, rolling her eyes. "Again I said it, she barely home.

"Whatever," said Thalia. "At least I can eat these."

Annabeth took a chocolate bar and eat it. "Hey, how's your search for Jason?" She asked. "Found anything yet?"

Annabeth regretted she asked the question, because after she asked it, Thalia's expression darkened. "No," she replied. "I found out that Artemis knows something about him, but she won't tell me."

"Why?" Annabeth asked. Thalia sighed and answered, "She said it's not the right time yet."

There was an awkward silence for a while. Annabeth bit her lip, meanwhile Thalia looked at the ice cream blankly.

Thalia finally cleared her throat. "So... What about you? How's your dad and your stepmom?"

"They're doing great," Annabeth said. "Last month, they went to Hawaii. Just the two of them."

Thalia raised her eyebrow. "What for?" She asked.

Annabeth shrugged. "Just a get away from me and the annoying twins."

Thalia smirked. "Annoying? What did they do?"

"Let's see, they hide favorite yankee cap and my architecture book. They hide my homework. They hide my sketch book that has some great building design in it. They destroy my science project once. Should I continue?"

Thalia laughed. "Ah, the joy of having older sister," she said, smirking. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "What did you do?"

"Well, I did countless stuff to annoy Zoe. I put my stinky gym socks in her bag. I took her phone and change her friend's number into my guy friend number, which upset her. I told her friends that she's dating, and upset her even more. And I once invite our new neighbor in San Francisco, his name is Allan, to our house. I told her to went to Zoe's room and told him it was mine. Then, when Zoe came in, she screamed and started to beat him up." Both of them laugh, imagining poor Allan got beat up by Zoe. Thalia sighed. "Ah, good times."

Annabeth face palmed. "Oh god, I think the Stolls will like you," Annabeth said.

Thalia looked at her best friend in confusion. "The Stolls?"

"They're my friend in Goode," Annabeth said. "I'll introduce you to them."

Thalia shrugged. "Sure," she said. "Anyway, how's Goode high anyway?"

"Well, it's not bad," Annabeth said. "The teachers are nice. My friends are really nice. Especially Rachel. You'll meet her tomorrow. But there's this brats who thinks they owned the school. Me and my friends call them The Popular. They make fun of other students like they're so perfect. I even have to tutor one of them," Annabeth explained. She suddenly remembered Percy and how the tutor goes today. She shuddered.

"Wow, that's bad," Thalia said. She spooned one last time and ate the ice cream. Then, she put it aside and opened a yogurt. "So who is it?"

"Percy Jackson," Annabeth said bitterly. Thalia, who just spooned the yogurt and about to bring it to her mouth, stop in mid air. Her eyes widened. "Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah," Annabeth said.

"You mean Perseus Anderson Jackson?"

Annabeth looked at Thalia suspiciously. "You know him?"

"Yes," She exclaimed. "When I still live in New York, we used to be neighbors! We always play together." Thalia realized that Annabeth looked at her in disbelief. "Oh he's not that bad," she said. "He's actually really nice."

Annabeth snorted. "Oh sure he's so nice. He call me names and get me in trouble. Oh, he so nice."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he's not that bad. And beside, I'm sure the trouble is not big, right?"

Annabeth gave Thalia a look. "I was sent to the principal room today because he keep on pissing me off."

Thalia, assuming that Annabeth was messing with her, gasped dramatically. "Is it true? Is the all mighty Annabeth Samantha Chase really get summoned to the principal office?" She gasped again. "We are all doom!" She started to laugh. But she realized Annabeth is looking at her with a straight face.

Thalia stopped laughing. "You're serious?" Annabeth nodded. "Wow," Thalia said. "Your mother would be so pissed when the school tell her."

"The principal let me off with a warning," Annabeth said. "He won't tell my parents. But the point is, Percy Jackson is responsible for this mess. He's a pain in the-"

"Language," Thalia warned her.

Annabeth glared at her. But then, she sighed. "The point is. I can't even stand him for fifteen minutes without calling him names. Heck, I can't stand for a minute without wanting to strangle him. Can you imagine what will happened if I try to tutor him for 1 full hour?"

They both thought of it for a while. Then Annabeth shuddered. "I know it must be hard," Thalia said. "But you still have to tutor him. That's the commitment you made. That means, the tutor is your responsibilities. You can't just back up. Beside," Thalia stopped and ate a spoonful of yogurt. She put the empty container aside and continued, "I'm sure he's not a total jerk." Thalia heard Annabeth muttered something like 'Yeah right.' But she ignored it. "I'm sure somewhere inside, he's still the kind boy I played with when I was young."

There's an awkward silence. "Dang it," Thalia said. "Why am I giving you a lecture. That's supposed to be your job as the wise and responsible one. I'm supposed to be the bad girl with awesomeness."

They both laughed. "But I guess you're right," Annabeth said. "I have to tutor him, whether I want it or not." Thalia grinned and gave Annabeth two thumbs up.

"Hey," Thalia said. "Let's watch some movies." Annabeth opened her mouth when Thalia cut her off. "And not about architecture."

Annabeth closed her mouth and sighed. "Fine," she muttered. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I rented some movies earlier." Thalia went to the living room, with Annabeth following right behind, and showed Annabeth the DVDs. There are 3 options: Twilight, Clash of the Titans, and I am Number Four. "You pick," Thalia said.

"Well, I don't really want to watch Twilight," Annabeth said.

"Yeah," Thalia agreed.

"I just watched I am Number Four 3 days ago at Rachel's," she said. Annabeth realized Thalia was looking at her with one eyebrow raised. "She's one of my closest friend in Goode," Annabeth said. "I'll introduce you to her tomorrow."

Thalia only shrugged. "Okay then."

"Guess that leaves us with Clash of the Titans," Annabeth said.

"Then put it on," Thalia said. "Meanwhile I'll bring some snacks."

"Don't forget popcorn and sodas," Annabeth said.

Thalia shook her head slightly and went to the kitchen. Five minutes later, she was back with the snacks. "Don't tell me you get those from my mother's fridge," Annabeth said.

"Hey, you said it yourself that your mother barely home," Thalia said, defensively.

"Fine," Annabeth said. Thalia sat down and grab for the remote. She pressed the play button and the movie begins.

Around a couple hours later, the credit started to roll. "That's a great movie," Thalia said.

"I don't think so," Annabeth said. "If this is supposed to be the story of Perseus, he's supposed to marry Andromeda. Beside, Perseus' mother didn't die. And-"

"Whatever you said," Thalia said. "It's still an awesome movie. Beside, the guy is so hot."

Annabeth gave Thalia the are-you-kidding look. "I am just going to ignore that." She threw a an empty chips bag at Thalia. "Now, let's clean up the mess." She looked around the living room and saw lots of empty bags of chips, 4 empty yogurt packs, and lots of sweet wrapers. "We got a lot to do."

Thalia groaned. "Fine."

Finally, after 15 hours of cleaning, they throw themselves to the couch. Suddenly, they heard somebody opened the front door. They turn around and saw Annabeth's mother, Athena.

"Hello girls," she greeted.

"Hello mother."

"Hey Ms. Chessman."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "We watched Clash of the Titans earlier. Now we're going to watch All About Parthenon."

Thalia's eyes surprised and about to protest. But Athena said, "Ah, I see. Parthenon is a really interesting ancient temple. Okay then, I'll leave you two here." With that, she walked to the kitchen.

Thalia glared at Annabeth, but she only shrugged. "What? It's a really interesting show you know."

Thalia sighed and threw herself on the couch. "Guess I'll be bored to death."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. She put on the show on and sat beside Thalia. She sighed. _Peace at last_. Or so she thought.

"Who eat all my food?" Athena said from the kitchen.

Thalia looked at Thalia. She only shrugged. "You said I can take them," she said, sheepishly.

Athena appeared from the kitchen and looked at Annabeth. Annabeth sighed. _I got a lot of explaining to do._

* * *

><p><strong>Was it unexpected? Well, I guess it is. Sorry for those who expect Luke, but I don't think I'll show him in this story. Although, I'm going to in the other series. So, be patient! <strong>

**And since C-Nuggets N.L is right, here's your cookies *handed some cookies***

**Anyway, Tell me what you think with your reviews, okay? :) **

**Now, I'm going tho thank:**

**JediKnightoftheRougeSquadron**

**Jay boy (Anonymous)**

**LenonHead54 (Anonymous, or is it your real account?)**

**Nico Di Angelo and I Eloped (Not signed in)**

**TheAwesome101**

**C-Nuggets N.L**

**Magikidd**

**Camera Action**

**VolleyballGoddess**

**Violet Moonlace **

**So anyway, see you then!  
><strong>


	6. The OTHER Reunion

**Sorry for the late chapter. School was keeping me busy lately. Especially since the sport and art annual competition is coming soon. **

**To be honest, I'm not really happy with this chapter. I think it's kinda crappy. Ah well, I should really stop talking now.**

**Disclaimer: PJO? Me? Nah, I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>While Annabeth had a great reunion with Thalia, Percy was bored to death, listening Mrs. Miller lecturing him. In the end, Percy got detention after school for the rest of the week.<p>

As soon as he was dismissed, he went home. He cursed under his breath. He can't believe he got detention because of Annabeth. _ Thanks a lot Chase_, he thought.

Percy didn't mind that he got into detention. He's Percy Jackson for crying out loud. He's the popular bad boy after all. Trouble is his middle name. He often get detention. Heck, he got detention three times a month. So no, that wasn't the problem.

The problem was he promised Tammi to go to the mall with her. Now, he has to canceled it.

He started to think what will happen when he tell her he can't come with her. He's pretty sure she'll yell at him at lunch in front of ever body. He sighed. _Public humiliation._ He shuddered. _Damn, she's so going to kill me._

Not only that, he also doesn't know what to say to his mom about the detention and the tutor problem. He imagine the hurt in her eyes when he tell her that he got detention and he wanted to quit the tutoring business.

Finally, he was home. He went inside the apartment. Instead of taking the elevator, he took the stairs. He doesn't really care about climbing all the way up to his unit on the 4th floor. He has better things to worry about, like his what to say to his mom.

Of course, he regretted it. The minute he reach his front door, his feet were aching. And he still can't find the right thing to say to his mom.

He unlocked the front door and went in. The apartment was really quiet. Percy check the fridge and found a note. He read it out loud:

Percy,  
>I got to meet the editor today. So I might not be home until 6:00 p.m. If you're hungry, just eat some snacks. I'll be home with Thai. See you soon.<br>Love, Mom

He looked at the wall clock in the kitchen. It showed 4:30 p.m.

Percy sighed in relief. He was glad his mom isn't home. At least he had a time to think. So he decided to clear his mind and think. He went to his room, dropped his backpack and threw himself to the bed.

_Should I go straight to the point? No, that won't work. Maybe I should ask how her meeting with the editors goes? Well, that will be okay. But, what am I going to say to her?_

After an hour with 5 cans of coke and 3 Bags of chips, Percy laid on his bed, still has no clue about how to tell her mom about everything. He groaned in frustration.

Suddenly, he heard footstep. He sat up just as the door was opened. It was Sally. "Hello sweetie," she said.

"Hey mom," Percy said nervously. "Uh, you're home early."

"Yeah," she said. "We were just editing something on my book. But my editor- You know Mr. Hudson right?- has to go home early."

"Oh, that's great," Percy said. "So the book is coming soon?"

"Yes," she said. She was so happy, it makes Percy happy for her. He felt really bad for ruining it with his news.

Sally's smile faded when her son sighed. She walked up to him and sat on the edge of his bed. "Percy, what's wrong?"

Percy sighed again and shook his head. "It's nothing mom."

"Perseus Jackson," Sally warned. Percy flinched a little. "Don't lie to me. I know something is bothering you."

"Alright," Percy said. He hesitated for a moment before saying, "I don't think the tutor thing is going to work."

Sally looked at her son with concern. "Why?"

"It's just, I don't get along with her," Percy replied. "I got into an argument with her today and got detention for the rest of the week."

"You what?" Sally said, slightly surprised.

"Well, that's a different story," Percy said. "The point is-"

Suddenly, their doorbell rings. Sally sighed and said, "We'll continue this later, okay?" Percy only nodded. Sally stood up and went out of Percy's room.

Percy laid down on his bed. He took a pillow to cover his face with and started to sream in frustration. _My life is a living hell_, he thought to himself.

He spent 5 whole minutes, groaning and screaming to his pillow, untill he heard a knock on his door. He sat up and ruffled his jet black hair. "Yes?"

Sally opened the door and smiled at her son. "Percy, somebody wants to meet you."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Instead of answering, Sally said, "You'll see." She winked at the confused boy. A moment later, a familiar looking boy with curly brown hair stepped inside Percy's room, grinning. "Hey Perce!"

"Grover!" Percy exclaimed.

Grover walked to Percy and did their 'hand shake'. "Dude, what are you doing here? I thought you're in San Francisco!"

"I move here," Grover said.

"You're serious?" Percy asked. "To New York?"

"Yup," Grover replied.

"Awesome!" Percy said. "So where do you live now."

"Oh, I live with my uncle, Chiron. He teaches Latin"

"Wait, you mean Mr. Brunner?" Percy asked. Grover gave him a nod. "You're related to Mr. Brunner?"

"Yeah," Grover said. "You know him?"

"Of course," Percy said. "He's my Latin teacher. He's pretty cool for a middle aged guy you know."

Grover laughed. "Didn't put you to sleep?"

"Not even once," Percy said. "So, why did you move here?"

"Well, my dad is going to Borneo. He's doing a research on Orangutan," Grover said. "Since he thought it's a bad idea for me to come along, he asked Chiron to take care of me while he's away," Grover said.

"Oh, cool. I guess," Percy said. "So, you're enjoying The Big Apple?"

"Well, I have to admit. New York is not bad. But it's just so noisy, and busy. Not to mention the pollution!"

Percy rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly. 'Yep, Grover hasn't change.'

"So Perce, how's Goode? I need some heads up before walking in the school " Grover said, as he and Percy sat on the bed. "Any cute girl?"

"Lots. One of them is my girlfriend," Percy said grinning. "Her name is Tammi."

"Nice," Grover said. "You'll introduce me to her tomorrow, okay?"

Percy frowned. "Not tomorrow," he said. "She's going to kill me tomorrow."

Grover looked at the green eyed boy quizzically. "What? Why would she kill you?"

"Because, I'll be stuck in the detention room instead of taking her to the mall, like I promised her," Percy said. "Thanks to that smartass."

Grover raised an eyebrow. "Who?" Grover asked.

Percy said. "Her name is Annabeth Chase."

Grover's mouth hung open. "Wait, Annabeth Chase?" he asked Percy.

The black haired boy looked at him in confusion. "Yeah," he said. "What? You know her?"

"Yes," Grover said. "I used to hang around with her and her two best friends when I'm 7th grade. I think it was before I go to Nancy" Grover said.

Percy's eyes widened. "Wait, so you know her?"

"Yup."

"And you never even told me?"

"Hey! On my defense, you never mention her before either," Grover argued. Before Percy can say anything, Grover asked, "So, what did she do anyway?"

"She was tutoring me in the library after school. But she started to act like she knows everything in the world. We ended up having an argument in the library," Percy explained. "Now, thanks to that smartass girl, I'm getting a lot of problems."

"Aw come on, she's not that bad you know," Grover said.

"Uh yeah, she is," Percy said. "She's a freak."

Grover sighed. "Dude, I'm sure you doesn't even know anything about her."

Percy opened his mouth to protest. "But-"

"Perce, seriously. Give her a chance," Grover said. "She's not that bad. You just have to get to know her."

Percy sighed. "Fine," he mumbled. "But if doesn't work out and I ended up getting in a huge mess, I'm going to kill you."

Grover rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Percy."

"So," Percy said, changing the topic. "Wanna play Xbox? I bought the FIFA game last week."

Grover shrugged. "Sure."

With that, both of them walked to the living room and spend their time playing Xbox.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Good? Bad? Please tell me what you think by reviewing! <strong>

**And**** I'll try to post the next chapter next week.**

**Thanks to:**

**SailorMoonAddict**

**Pokemonchen**

**Kiransomers**

**ReadingManiac98**

**Wiswegirl101**

**Joy 10**

**XOsweetPURPLEcandyOX**

**C-Nuggets N.L**

**Thanks for the great reviews!  
><strong>


	7. Annabeth's 3rd surprise & Percy is doom

**Well, to be honest, I wasn't even expecting an early update. Yet here I am, with a new chapter. Interesting...**

**Okay, I really need to stop talking, and get going with this chapter~  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own PJO. I wish I do though ._. Oh, and I don't own youtube too!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So Thals, how much do you like Goode so far?"<p>

Thalia glanced at Annabeth, who was leaning against her locker with her arm crossed. "Not bad," she said as she continue to search for some loose change in her locker.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow. "No trouble at all so far?"

"Nope," Thalia said. "Well, unless you count forgetting were I put my money as trouble, of course."

Annabeth looked at her best friend with an eyebrow raised. She took a peek on Thalia's locker and mentally face palmed. "Thals, you're amazing," Annabeth said sarcastically. "It's only your first day at school, and your locker is a wrecked. Seriously, what did you do? Bomb the thing?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "You know I'm a lazy bum," she said. "This morning, I only dumped the whole thing to the locker." She looked at Annabeth and grinned sheepishly at her. "I think I might need to borrow your money to buy lunch today."

The blonde girl frowned. "No, I won't give you" Annabeth scolded. "Not after I saw you suck all the food from my mother's fridge last night."

Thalia pulled her 'puppy eye' look. "Please Annabeth?" She asked innocently.

Annabeth opened her mouth to answer. But somebody tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see a tall brunette, grinning at her. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Grover!" Annabeth exclaimed. She threw her arms around the boy. When they broke apart, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," He said he said. He took a breath and did a hand gesture dramatically. "Ladies, you are looking at Goode newest student."

Annabeth's eyes widened. She turned to see Thalia, who was grinning at her. "You knew?" she asked at the raven headed girl in disbelief. "And you didn't tell me?"

She shrugged. "It won't be a surprise if I told you, right?" She answered.

Annabeth grinned. "So you guys planned this?"

"Yep," Grover replied.

"Oh my god! You guys are the best!" She hugged Grover and Thalia. "Thanks so much guys," she said. "It really made up my week."

"Yeah," Grover murmured. "I've heard so."

They broke apart. Annabeth looked at Grover quizzically. "How do you know?" She asked.

"Long story," Grover said. "And I can't really tell you right now. I got to meet my friend at the cafeteria."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Who?" she asked curiously.

"Percy Jackson," Grover answered.

Annabeth mouth hung opened. She looked at Thalia. "I really need to check my ears," she muttered. "Something obviously wrong with my ears. It's not possible that I hear both Thalia and Grover knew Percy freakin' Jackson."

Grover glaced at Thalia confusedly. "Um, but we did say that."

"And you never mention him?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, that never really cross my mind," Grover said sheepishly. "So anyway, gotta go. See you at your table."

"Wait," Annabeth said. "One of my friend invited you?"

"Yeah," he said. "She's a red haired girl who really love arts."

"You mean Rachel?"

"Yeah. That's her."

"Wait," Thalia said, joining the conversation. "Who's Rachel?"

"One of my friend," Annabeth said. "You'll meet her real soon."

The raven shrugged. "Okay," Thalia said.

"And now, I'll be going," Grover said. "See you soon!"

"See you there!"

Grover smiled and waved. Then, he ran to the cafeteria.

Annabeth turned back to Thalia, who continues to search for her money. "Well, who knew this week would be very eventful," she mused.

"I know right?" Thalia said.

Annabeth chuckled. "Thanks for the surprise again Thals," she said, smiling at the Raven. "You're the best."

Thalia shrugged. "Sure," she replied. "So does that mean I can borrow your money?" she asked hopefully.

"No," Annabeth replied.

"Dammit," she said. "Please Annie?" She pouted, looking at Annabeth with pleading eyes. "Please?"

Annabeth sighed. "Fine," she said. "But don't call me Annie! You know I hate it!"

Thalia smirked at the blonde. "Whatever you say, Annie." As Thalia slammed her locker shut, Annabeth groaned. "Now come on," Thalia said. "I'm starving."

She grabbed Annabeth's arm and dragged her to the cafeteria. "I wonder if they have any hot dogs. I'm craving for one," Thalia muttered.

Annabeth sighed. _Well, this is sucks._

* * *

><p>"I can't do this."<p>

"Why not?"

"Because, she's totally going to kill me!"

Grover rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Perce. I'm sure she won't."

"Uh G-man, you've never even seen her upset," Percy said. "And I have, bunch of times. As long as I remember, it was really nasty."

"But you still have to tell her anyway," Grover protested. "There's no escape."

"No!" Percy half yelled.

Grover, getting really impatient, gave Percy a look. "Don't make me drag you all the way there, Perce," he warned.

Percy gulped and sighed. "Oh fine," he said reluctantly. "I'll go now."

"Good," Grover nodded. "Good luck," he said, patting his friend's shoulder. He started to walk away. But Percy pulled his hoodie.

"Whoa, wait a minute," Percy said, getting really panic. "Where are you going?"

"Over there," Grover replied. He gesturing at Annabeth's lunch table.

Percy blinked. "Where?" he asked again in disbelief.

"Over there," Grover repeated his answer pointing at the table. "So, if you excuse me, I'll be going right now."

Grover started to walk away again. But Percy grabbed his arm again and yanked him. "You can't be serious," Percy said. "They're freaks!"

Grover gave Percy a look. "No, they're just... Different."

"Whatever," Percy said. "Since when do you know them anyway? How did you even know one of them? I was with you all day long."

"No you weren't," Grover replied. "On 2nd period, I had Biology while you had Spanish. Then, the teacher assigned one of them to be my lab partner. We chatted while doing our project. Then she invited me to sit at her table. I think her name was Rachel."

"And you said yes?"

"Well, she's very friendly," Grover said. "Beside, she said she's a friend of Annabeth. So yeah, I said yes."

Percy mouth hung opened. He just can't believe he was hearing that. "But what about me?"

"What about you?" Grover retorted.

Percy face palmed. "You're supposed to give me support!" Percy exclaimed.

"And I will give you," Grover reply calmly. "From right over there," he said, pointing at the table once more. "So good luck now," Grover said, grinning.

Percy, who was completely dumbfounded, watched his friend rushing to the table. When he finally came back to reality, he sighed and looked at his own lunch table.

Among all the jocks and cheerleaders, he spotted Tammi, talking with Ethan Nakamura. _She looked very pretty today,_ Percy thought.  
><em>Well, not after you tell him the news,<em>he reminded himself sourly.

He sighed and started to walk up to her. She noticed him going over to her. The blonde girl waved at him and winked at him. "Hey Percy," she said in a flirty way.

"Hey Tam," Percy greeted her coolly. "Can I talk with you for a sec?"

She smiled sweetly at him and shrugged. "Sure," she said.

They walked away from their table and Tammi started to talk about her plan at the mall. When they reach the edge of the room, Percy stopped Tammi from babbling. "Look Tam. I, um... I have to cancel the date to the mall today."

Tammi stopped babbling and gave Percy a look. "You what?"

Percy gulped and looked down. "I can't take you to the mall," he said. " I got detention for the rest of the week so-"

"You mean," Tammi said, cutting him off. "You're bailing on me?"

Percy gulped. He looked up to find Tammi, really upset. Her icy blue eyes staring daggers at him. "T-that's not really what I meant," he stuttered nervously. "I'm just suggesting if maybe we can do it some other time."

"No!" Tammi yelled.

Suddenly, the whole cafeteria fell silent. The boy could feel all eyes on them, completely interested in their argument.

Right at that time, Thalia and Annabeth just sat down on their table. "Hey guys, this is Thalia," she said, introducing the girl to her friends.

Thalia waved her hand at them. "Hey guys."

The other looked at her and smiled friendly. "Hey," they said in unison. But then, they turned their head back to the arguing couple.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow. "What's going on?" Annabeth asked.

"Mr. And Ms. Perfect are having a fight," Travis mused. "Didn't you hear Tammmi yelled?"

"Um, no."

Travis shrugged. "Something must be wrong with your ear," he said.

Annabeth snorted. "I knew something is wrong with my ears," she muttered. "Maybe I should clean it."

Travis looked at Annabeth in confusion. "Uh, okay," he said. Then he turned his attention back at Tammi and Percy. "Damn, I really wish I have a tape to record this. And probably post it on youtube."

"Tape?" Connor asked. He started to rummage through his bag. "You mean something like this?" he asked his twin brother with a mischievous look and holding a video tape.

"Sweet!" Travis exclaimed with a grin. "You're the best, man!"

"Now let's go," Connor said. "Before the argument ends." Both him and Travis stood up and approached the fighting couple and started taping their argument.

Katie watched them left. Then, she crossed her arms and huffed. "Idiots," Katie muttered.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Katie obviously has a crush on one of them. Which one, Annabeth wasn't sure though.

She looked back at Percy, who was trying helplessly to calm Tammi down. "Well, who knew lunch going to be interesting."

"No kidding," Thalia agreed. "It completely made up my day. You know after seeing this thing." She spooned some of her 'chili' and eat it. "Ew, this is the worst thing I've ever eat. Why didn't you tell me the food was this bad?"

Annabeth smiled at her best friend sheepishly. "I forgot," she said.

"Man, I feel bad for him," Grover said. "I didn't know she's going to be this furious." He stood up. "I'm going over there."

"No," Annabeth said, pulling Grover back to his seat. "It's kind of a private business, don't you think?"

"Well, you do have a point," Grover muttered.

"No!" Tammi yelled again. "I don't want to do it any other day. I want to do it today!"

"But I can't," Percy said.

"That's it!" Tammi yelled frustratedly. "I'm dumping you."

Percy stared at Tammi in shock. "You what?"

"Oh Percy dear, did you not hear me?" Tammi asked sweetly. Percy shuddered and gulped. _This is bad._ "Let me say it again, slowly this time," Tammi leaned closer. "I'm. Breaking. Up. With. YOU," she hissed viciously to Percy ear.

Percy was dumbfounded for a moment. _This can't be happening,_he thought. "But-"

"No buts!"

With that she stormed out of the room.

Percy sighed. _Well, that went well._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, so far Annabeth just found out about Grover, Percy got dumped by Tammi, and Thalia is still eating all the times. <strong>

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know by reviewing. Just press the review button bellow!**

**Thanks to:**

**C-Nuggets N.L**

**XOsweetPURPLEcandyOX**

**Kiransomers**

**Pokemonchen**

**Thanks so much for your reviews ^_^ **

**So... See you next time then!  
><strong>


	8. Percy's Depression & Annabeth's advice

**I'm sorry that it's very short. But I had writer block on this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own PJO**

* * *

><p>Percy wished there's such thing as luck god or goddess, like the one Mr. Brunner mention in Latin class. Because if they do, he can at least have somebody to blame for his rotten luck that week.<p>

After Tammi dumped him, he had really rough days. He was either very sad, or very snappy. His friends showed him sympathy toward him after the break ups. But he knew they were talking about it behind his back, and that made him even more depressed.

If that wasn't enough, there's a video of it on YouTube, posted by the Stolls. In two days, the video had 2,000 viewers, and judging by the reviews, they love it.

Percy feels like his perfectly good life was falling apart. The only good thing he has now is his mom and Grover.

Grover was always with him, trying to cheer him up. Even when Percy snapped at him, he only flinched and tried to calm him down. He felt relieve that at least Grover really do care.

Friday came faster than Percy had imagine. He usually gets jumpy and hyper on that day. But, he found out that the Principle decided that he should have his tutor session instead detention, he felt really gloomy.

When the bell rang, signaling that school is over, he started to gather his things and gather his stuff and dragged himself lazily to his locker. He really want to skip the tutor. But since he promised Grover to give it one more chance, there's not much he can do.

Grover came up to Percy just when he slammed the door. "Hey Perce," he said. "How was last period?"

"Just fine," Percy muttered.

"You, um, going to have a tutor session today right?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah," Percy said.

"Should I wait for you?"

"No," Percy replied. "I'll go home by myself. I need sometime alone anyway," he said with a sighed.

"You sure?" Grover asked with concern. Percy nodded slowly. The brunette sighed. "Well, okay then. I guess I'll see you around," he said. Then he walked away.

With a sigh, Percy started to walk to the math classroom, where he supposed to meet Annabeth.

When he reached the place, he pushed the door and plopped himself on a seat. Annabeth, who was reading a book about Greek architecture looked at the boy. "Well, you're early."

Percy ignored her. Annabeth sighed. She pulled out a sheet of paper and gave it to him. It's another worksheet. "Solve the problems," she said. "Just do anything that you can."

Percy took a pencil and tried to do it. But he can't. He doesn't know how to and can't concentrate. He kept on thinking about Tammi. After about 30 minutes, he groaned and crossed his arm. "I can't do this."

Annabeth sighed and closed her book. "Yes you can."

"No I can't," he snapped. "I can't even concentrate! I keep on thinking about Tammi and-" He groaned in frustration and bang the table with his fist. "You know what? This is all your fault!"

Annabeth's eyes widened in surprise. "Mine? How can it be mine?"

"Yes idiot, it's your fault! If it weren't for you I wouldn't have detention and I would've drive her to the mall and everything would be normal!"

"Oh, so it's my fault?" She yelled, started to lose her temper. "Well, you're the one who's being such an ass in the first place."

"I wasn't," Percy defended himself.

"Yes you were. I tried to help you alright! But do you care? No, you just simply called me an idiot, which I found really offending because you're the idiotic one here!"

Percy looked at Annabeth, eyes filled with rage. "Oh thanks so much for the compliment! I feel so flattered!" He stood up and grab his bag.

"What do you think you're doing, Kelp Head?"

"I'm leaving," he yelled. He looked at Annabeth, who was bitting her lip as if she's unsure what to do. "Since you don't care about anything, better get out of your sight right?"

He started to storm off. But before he can even reach the door, he heard Annabeth said, "Give her something."

Percy turned around and found Annabeth looking at him. But her eyes didn't show annoyance. It shows something else. It was sympathy.

At first, she hesitated. But then she sighed and continued. "Girls like Tammi, they want attentions. So, give her something she really wants. Shower her with gifts and attention. Do something romantic. Who knows she might forgive you."

Percy stared at her, completely stunned. _Did she just ..._

"Thanks," he muttered. "I'll keep that in mind."

Annabeth nodded. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the room, leaving the confused green eyes boy alone, wondering why the heck did she give him dating advice.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Please leave some reviews!<strong>

**Now, I wanna thank:**

**Shannononom**

**C-Nuggets N.L**

**Pokemonchen**

**Kiransomers**

**Hassan22197**

**Acer123acer (Anonymous)**

**XOsweetPURPLEcandyOX**

**LAUGHwithaSMILE**

**LilyDaughterOfAphrodite (Anonymous)**

**ReadingManiac98**

**RedVelvetCupcakesForever**

**Me And My Luck**

**Tora the Storm**

**Myfabulousity**

**Idon'tHaveAnAccount**

**Bluegirl24434**

**Thanks for your review! :D**

**I'll try to update next week!  
><strong>


	9. Shopping Spree!

**ME BACK WITH NEW CHAPTER!**

**I just finish this today at my English Class (Out of boredom and hey, I technically did learn English by writing this. So, yeah).**

**So anyway, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Me owning PJO?**

** YEAH, I TOTALLY DON'T!**

* * *

><p>Thalia stared at the front door and smiled. All the memories came flooding back to her. Playing hide and seek, tag, messing around and annoyed Smelly Gabe. <em>Ah, good times.<em>

She pressed the doorbell and waited. After a while, a boy opened the door. His jet black hair was a mess. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Thalia smirked at the view in front of her. "Well, Perseus Jackson. I see that you're still a sleepyhead."

The boy blinked and stared at the girl dumbly. "Um, do I know you?"

Thalia sighed. "You don't remember me, don't you?"

Percy shook his head. Thalia frowned and thought for a moment. Then she smirked and gave Percy a smug look. The boy only stared at her in confusion. "Well then, let me help you recover your memory."

"What?" Percy asked, utterly confused. Soon, he regretted that he didn't try to remember the girl harder.

Thalia tickled Percy furiously. The boy started to laugh manically. "Oh my god! Stop! Stop it," he says in between the laughter. Thalia did stopped. But then, she started to punch his arm, not so hard but it still hurts. "Ouch! That hurts," he yelled. Thalia stopped and poked the small back on his back and caused the boy to flinch. Thalia looked at Percy, a smirk plastered on her face. "Well?"

"God, you're annoying," Percy murmured. "Kinda remind me of-"

Percy blinked twice as realization struck him. "Thalia Grace?"

"That's me," she said. "I'm The Amazing Thalia Grace." Thalia bowed and grinned.

"Oh sure. Amazing," Percy said rather sarcastically. "Amazingly annoying that is."

Thalia gave Percy her trademark death glare. "I can do it again you know? I can poke your back again, where your 'sensitive' spot is."

For some reason, Percy gulped and shuddered. "You're the only girl that can scare me like that, you know that?"

Thalia raised her eyebrow. "Is that so? Because last time I check, Tammi scared the crap out of you."

Percy frowned. "How do you- Oh no." Percy facepalmed and groaned frustatedly. "You saw the video didn't you?" he asked. "You're one of those 2,000 viewers on youtube aren't you?"

"First of, there's 3,000 viewers. I checked it this morning," Thalia corrected. Percy cursed under his breath. "Second, yeah. I was one of them. But I saw it live also. I was in the crime scene."

"Whoa, wait a sec. you were at Goode? So you live here then, in New York, and went to Goode?"

"yup," Thalia said, popping the 'p'.

"I didn't see you."

Thalia faked a sigh and shook her head. She placed her hand on one of his shoulder. "That, my dear Percy, is because you were all sad and gloomy and weeping about losing Tammi."

Percy groaned and shrugged Thalia's hand off. "Can we stop talking about that and change the subject. Like, what exactly are you doing here?"

"I'm glad you ask my friend," she said, a grin plastered on her face. "I am here because a certain friend of mine told me that you have a plan to get Tammi back. So, I'm helping you with the 'Grand Plan'," she explained, making an air quote.

Percy blinked and stared at the raven girl dumbly. "Who? Grover?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "No. Of course not. He doesn't even like shopping."

Percy furrowed his eyebrow in confusion. He tried to connect the dots. _Tammi, get back together, plan, Thalia's friend, shopping. _Then he realized…

"The Chase girl," he said slowly. "Anabeth Chase told you? You're friend with her?"

Thalia snorted. "Wow, you're aslow thinker," Thalia said. "And yeah. I'm Annabeth's friend and she told me about it." Thalia shrugged. "what a small world, right?"

"Yeah, no kidding," The green eyed boy muttured. He took a deep breath before asking, "So you're supposed to go with me to the mall and help me with the shopping business whatsoever?"

The raven girl shrugged. "That's the whole point," she said.

Percy sighed. "Fine. I'll take a shower first. You can wait inside if you want."

Percy had started to walk when Thalia said, "Wait!"

Percy turned around and looked at Thalia with an eyebrow raised. "Yes Thalia?"

"I think I forgot something," she said. After thinking for a moment, she snapped her finger as soon as she remember what it is. She slapped the back of Percy's head **(A/N: NCIS STYLE! Sorry, got sidetracked a little. Anyway..)**. "There, now you can take a shower. While I'll rummage- I mean exploreyour kitchen."

With that Thalia walked past Percy, leaving the annoyed boy frowning and rubbing the back of his head.

After 10 minutes of shower and 15 minutes of bus ride, which include a few chat and Thalia doing something really annoying, Percy finally arrived at the mall, Thalia standing next to him. Before Percy could take a single breath, Thalia started to drag her in and out of shops.

Thalia had suggested various things, like:

Baggy jeans ("Tammi doesn't even like those kind of thing," Percy said. Thalia looked at the jeans and pursed her lips. "That's a shame. I think I'll just buy this.")

Lip smackers (Percy's respond: "You can't be serious!" As for Thalia, she ended up buying them.)

A pair of flat shoes ("Tammi doesn't like flat shoes.")

A hot pink bikini (Percy was completely speechless.)

"I need to find something that Tammi like. Something really special," Percy told Thalia. They were eating pretzel while window shopping.

Thalia bit her pretzel and swallowed it. "I know, I get it," Thalia said. "I still think that you should have take the bikini."

"Are you freakin' INSANE?" Percy half yelled. "She'll think I'm even weirder than the hobo who used to stalk her last year!"

Thalia stopped on her track. "Wha-"

"Don't ask!"

Thalia huffed. "Fine," Thalia grumbled. She continue to walk. "So, what's your plan then, Kelp Head?"

Percy was about to glare at Thalia. But then his eye spotted something. Something that Tammi would really love and eventually make her his once more. "What about that one?" he asked the blue eyed girl, pointing at the thing.

Thalia looked a it. She pursed her lips. "I don't know Perce. Don't you think it would be too… pricey?"

Percy shrugged. "My dad gave me a credit card at the beginning of freshman year," he said. He took out his wallet and show her the card.

Thalia stared at it with wide eyes filled with admiration. "Oooh, it's so shiny," she mused. She reached out to take the card from Percy. But he quickly slide it back to his wallet and put it back to his pocket.

"No Thalia, this is mine. I'm not giving it to you. No, don't even think about pickpocketing me, Thals!"

Thalia's smirk fell. "But me wanna credit card now. Credit cards are good. So smooth and shiny," Thalia pouted.

Percy rolled his eyes. "I'll buy you a cup of Latte all week long if you stop pouting."

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Add donuts to the list. Then it's a deal."

Percy sighed. "Fine," he said halfheartedly. "You can add cookies to the list too if you want too."

Thalia grinned. "Then what are you waiting for?" she beamed. "Let's go and get that freakin' thing!" She dragged the annoyed boy to the shop.

_Don't worry Percy,_ he thought to himself. _It will all be worth it._

* * *

><p><strong>So, whaddaya think? Good? Bad? And can anybody guess what he bought? Will Tammi and Percy get back together? Well, let's wait and see... :<strong>

**Anyway, thanks to:**

**Me And My Luck**

**Pokemonchen**

**MaydayParade8123**

** (Anonymous)  
><strong>

**Tora the Storm (Anonymous)  
><strong>

**darkhairandgreeneyes**

**XOsweetPURPLEcandyOX**

**Bryce (anonymous)**

**Kiransomers**

**RomanGreekDemi**

**C-Nuggets N.L**

**TooLazyToWalkIn**

**LAUGHwithaSMILE**

**RedVelvetCupcakesForever**

**Thanks so much for you reviews! =D**

**So, I have to go now. See you when the next chapter is up!**


	10. Operation: Get Back Together with Tammi

**Yes, I finally pull out the new chapter!**

** So, this is where the mystery will be revealed: What did Percy buy for Tammi? Will Percy get back together with Tammi? And did Thalia get her cookies and coffee and doughnuts? **

**Well, actually never mind the last question. Anyway, here's the disclaimer:**

**Me do not own PJO. **

**So, here we go!**

* * *

><p>"Okay, you ready?"<p>

"Honestly? No."

"What? Why?"

"I'm nervous. What if she doesn't like it? What if she slaps me instead and yell at me AGAIN?"

"Aw come on! You're Perseus freakin' Jackson. Of course you can do it. Everything will be alright."

"And last time I hear those word, a video of me getting yelled at is spreading on youtube."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Ugh, just relax. It won't happen this time. I manage to bribe the Stolls for not messing with you today."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Wait, I thought you don't have money."

Thalia shrugs nonchalantly. "I found 5 bucks on my way here, so I use it to bribe them."

"O...kay,". Percy said, unsure of what to say.

"Now hurry up," Thalia said, giving Percy the 'shoo' gesture with her hands. "I'll be watching from here."

Percy turned around and gulped. 'Here goes nothing.' He sighed and walked to Tammi, who was hanging around her locker while talking with some of her cheerleaders friends.

"Um, hey Tammi," Percy greeted nervously when he reached Tammi's locker. "Can I talk with you for a while?"

Tammi glared at Percy. Then she turned to her friends. "Girls, can you excuse us for a moment?"

The girls agreed and leave Tammi and Percy alone. "Alright," Tammi said, turning to face Percy. "What do you want, Jackson?" she asked Percy, her voice filled with venom.

"Well," Percy said nervously. He cleared his throat and continued. "I'm so sorry for last week. I mean, I really want to go to the mall with you. But I had detention yesterday, it made my mom disappointed. I can't just bailed detention because that will make my mom even more upset. That's why I have to cancel it yesterday."

"Now, as an apology, I bought you these." Percy took the present from his backpack and handed it to Tammi. "And by accepting this, would you be my girlfriend?"

At first, Tammi studied the present suspiciously. Then she reluctantly took it. She unwrapped it and find a box. She opened it and gasped. "Oh my god," sha said. "These things are gorgeous."

She handed the box to Percy and pulled out a neckless from the box. "Gold necklace, very nice," she muttered. She wore it and pull out a matching gold braclet. "Pretty," she muttered before wearing it. Lastly, she pulled out matching earrings with diamond. "Diamonds," she whispered in delight. She put it on and check herself in the mirror that she hung in the locker.

"So," Percy said, praying silently. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

Tammi thought of it for a while. After a moment of nervousness, Tammi gave Percy her sweetest smile. "Yes, I would love to."

She kissed Percy, and of course, he kissed back. He smiled slightly when everybody around them started to clap and cheer.

They broke apart when the bell ringed. "Well, I guess I'll see you later then," Tammi said. She winked and walked away, leaving Percy, smiling like an idiot.

Annabeth opened her locker and sighed. Her locker was a mess. Not as messy as Thalia's though, but still messy.

She sighed. _Better clean it now,_ she thought. _Since finals are coming soon.  
><em>  
>Annabeth began to rearrange her books, separating trash with stuff she'll need. She was half way finished when she hear somebody said, "Hey."<p>

Annabeth turned around and found Percy, casually leaning against the locker beside hers. "Hi," Annabeth replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, thanks," Percy said.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow. "Thanks? What for? We never had a full session last week."

"Um, I wasn't talking about the tutoring," Percy said. "I'm talking about your advice. It worked and now Tammi and I are together."

"So it is true, about you and Tammi. Congratulation to you guys," Annabeth said, smiling at Percy.

"Thanks. But you did help me with it," Percy said. There's a silence between both of them. Annabeth went back to rearranging her locker, meanwhile Percy stood awkwardly beside her locker.

"So," Percy said. "Do you have any plan tomorrow? Around 5 o'clock?"

"I don't have any plan I guess," Annabeth answered, not even looking at Percy. "Why?"

"Well I was just thinking, do you want to do the tutor tomorrow?"

Annabeth froze. "Wait a sec," she said. She turned to Percy and furrowed her eyebrow. "You're asking me to tutor you tomorrow?" Annabeth asked in disbelief.

Percy blinked twice. "Um, yeah. I am," Percy said. "We never had a full session last week. Since we were fuming and such," he said, his face redden out of embarrassment. "So what do you say? At the Starbucks at 5 p.m?"

Annabeth studied Percy with her intense grey eyes. Percy, who was somewhat scared of it, gulped but he didn't say a word. Annabeth finally sighed and said, "Alright then. 5 p.m at the starbucks."

The raven boy grinned. "Cool," Percy said. "See you tomorrow then."

Annabeth nodded. "See you tomorrow."

Percy nodded. Annabeth eyed him as he walked away. When Percy disappeared from her eyesight, she sighed. _I have a bad feeling about tomorrow,_ she thought as she continue to rearrange her locker.

* * *

><p><strong>So, whaddaya think? Good? Bad? <strong>

**I know it's short. But no worry, I'll try to make the next chapters longer than this. But for now... Please review! :D**

**And also, thanks to:**

**amazingirl96**

**Pokemonchen**

**Me and My Luck**

**C-Nuggets N.L**

**XOsweetPURPLEcandyOX**

**Agent Astro Zombie**

**Icy Attitude**

**darkhairandgreeneyes**

**yashendra2797**

**LAUGHwithaSMILE**

**RedVelvetCupcakesForever**

**Thanks for your reviews! :)**

**So, see you next time!  
><strong>


	11. Visiting a Friend

Grover was sitting on his couch when the doorbell rang. With a sigh, he stood up and walked to the door. When he opened it, he found Percy, grinning ear to ear. "Hey Perce," the brunette greeted. "Come in."

"Hey Grover," Percy said, stepping into the unit. "How are you feeling? Better?"

Grover shrugged. "Better I guess." But then, he sneezed and sniffles. "Dang, I hate cold."

Percy smiled sympathetically at him. "Get well soon G-man," he said, patting his back. They walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

"So how's school?" Grover asked as he lean to the coffee table to grab some tissues.

Percy shrugged. "The usual," he said. "Although something interesting happened." Percy frowned as Grover blew his nose. "Dude, not cool."

"Sorry," Grover said sheepishly. "But those things clogged my nose." Seeing Percy getting disgusted, Grover changed the subject. "So what happened?" Grover took his mug from the coffee table and drank.

Percy's expression lighten up. "Well, Tammi and I got back together," he announced, a grin plastered on his face.

This caused Grover to look at Percy with wide eyes and choked. "Y-you got back with Tammi?" Percy nodded. "When?"

"Just this afternoon," the raven haired boy said. "I apologize to her because I can't take her to the mall. Then, I gave her a gift."

Grover raised an eyebrow. "Gift?"

"Yeah," Percy said. "I gave her a diamond necklace with a matching bracelet and earring."

Grover eyes widened. "Dude! Those things are expensive!"

Percy shrugged. "But it's worth it."

Grover scolded mentally. To be frank, he doesn't really like Tammi. She's just so snobby and whines about lots of unimportant things. But instead of saying that to Percy, he simply smiled and said, "Congratulation then."

"Thanks," Percy said, grinning. "I'm glad I listen to Annabeth's advice. Although-"

"Wait, Annabeth's advice?" Grover asked, cutting Percy off.

"Yeah, she's the one who suggested that I should buy something for Tammi."

Grover raised an eyebrow. "Really? Annabeth Chase gave you the advice?"

"Yeah," Percy said.

_That's odd,_ Grover thought. "So does that means you guys are in a good term right now?"

Percy shrugged. "I guess so," he said. Then he started to rummage his bag. "Hey, my dad just sent me an awesome video game. Wanna try it?"

Grover shrugged. "Sure," he said. As Percy put the game in the console, Grover sneezed twice and rub his nose. "Oh god, this cold is killing me."

Percy chuckled. "Now come on G-man," the green eyed boy said. He tossed a remote controller to Grover and grinned. "Loser will have to treat the winner this week end."

Grover caught it and smirked. "Oh, it's so on!"


	12. Turning Down some Invitations

**I didn't say it in the last chapter, so I'm just going to say it here:**

**I'm so sorry for the late update. First reason is school. The other reason is, I'm currently writing another story, a crossover between Hunger Games and Glee and The Glee Project (If you like three of them, check it out! :D). I got sidetracked with that story, so... yeah. But hey, I got another chapter right now. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: PJO? Mine? Nah. It's Mr. Riordan's**

* * *

><p>Annabeth opened her locker. She dropped her books and sighed. School was over, but she still have Science Club to attend. Then, she has to go to Starbucks and tutor Percy. <em>This is going to be one long day<em>.

"Hey Annie!"

Sighing, Annabeth turned around and founded a smirking Thalia and Rachel, who's glaring at the raven haired girl. "Thals. I've told you millions of time already: Stop calling me Annie!"

"Nah," Thalia said. "It's fun seeing how annoyed you are when I called you Annie."

At first, Annabeth frowned. But then, she had an idea that made her smirk. "Fine then, Thalie."

That made Thalia frown. "Oh man, I hate that nickname!"

Annabeth faked a gasp. "What do you mean? You love it. A lot."

"Yeah, when I was like 7," Thalia said. But Annabeth ignored her.

"Beside, you got to call me 'Annie'. Then why can't I call you Thalie?"

"Because, I have the right to," Thalia stated in a matter-of-fact way. "And you don't."

"But it's a free country," Annabeth protested. "So that means I also got the right to call you Thalie."

"No," Thalia said. "I can call you Annie because I have a privilege to do so."

Annabeth frowned. "What privilege? You don't have any privilege."

"Oh yes I do."

"You don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don-"

"Guys!"

Both Thalia's and Annabeth's heads turned to Rachel, who had her arms crossed in front of her chest. "As much as I enjoy your little argument, let's not forget about why we came here," she said, glaring at Thalia.

Thalia grinned sheepishly. "Right," she said slowly. "Sorry for that. I got sidetracked a little."

Annabeth, who just took her science book out, huffed. "A little? Really?"

"Hey, can you actually blame me?"

"Uh yeah, I could. I mean, if you just didn't called me Annie, we might not argued earlier."

"Hey, I called you Annie because I have privilege," Thalia protested.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes. "No you don't!"

"I do!"

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don-"

"Hello!"

Both Thalia and Annabeth turned their head at Rachel. The redhead girl point at herself, "Somebody still need to ask you something."

"Sorry," both Annabeth and Thalia muttered.

"Anyway," Rachel said. "So, Thalia and I are wondering if you wanna hang out with us at my place today. You know, after the science club thing."

Annabeth sighed and slammed her locker door close. "Can't," she said. "Have to go to Starbucks afterwards."

"What? Why?" Rachel asked, completely surprised. "I thought going to Starbucks isn't really your 'ideal' way to spend your time after school."

Thalia snorted and rolled her eyes. "Of course not," she said. "Her ideal way of spending her time after school is either reading a mythology or architecture books or watching some documentaries on National Geographic and Discovery Channel."

Annabeth frowned. "On my defense, those shows are great source of knowledge."

"And a ticket to boredom," Thalia murmured.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah sure. And shows with weird hairy guys in tight clothing, wrestling each other are entertaining."

Thalia gasped rather dramatically. "They are very awesome shows!"

Annabeth opened her mouth to argue, but was cut by Rachel. "Hello! We haven't finish our little discussion here."

"Well, somebody seems to be snappy today," Thalia muttered.

The redhead girl sighed. "Sorry," Rachel said. "I'm just still upset that my parents are going to miss the school art exhibition this Saturday. Again."

Annabeth frowned. "They're going to miss it again?" she asked in disbelief. Rachel nodded in respond. Annabeth frowned. "What's their excuse this time?"

"My mom is going to L.A, don't know why. My dad is going to Dublin for a business trip."

"Yikes," Thalia said. "No offense, but your parents kinda suck."

Rachel shrugged. "None taken," she said.

"Don't worry Rach," Annabeth said, tapping her shoulder. "We're going to be there for you. Then maybe after the exhibition, Thalia and I can spend a night at youtr place."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks Annabeth," she said. "So why can't you come over?"

"A tutor session with Percy," Annabeth replied.

"Whoa, wait. A tutor session?" Rachel asked. "I thought you only tutor him every Friday."

"Yeah," Thalia said. "And I thought that Kelp Head would be busy with that b-"

"Thalia," Rachel and Annabeth yelled in unison.

Thalia made a hand gesture and said, "Fine. With that Wicked Witch from the West!"

"Wait," Rachel said. She turned to Thalia and furrowed her eyebrow. "If you hate that 'witch' then why did you help Percy get back together?"

"Three simple reason," Thalia said. She raised one of her finger. "One, free lunch."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Of course."

Thalia raised another finger. "Two, I hate seeing Percy sad."

"Aw. That's sweet," Rachel said. "You really do care about him."

"Well, if he's all gloomy and sad, I can't give him his daily torture. So," Thalia shrugged. Rachel stared at her weirdly. Meanwhile Annabeth facepalmed and sighed. Thalia raised another finger and continued. "Three, Annabeth made me."

Now this surprised Rachel. She looked at Annabeth confusedly. "You asked her to help him get back together? I thought you hate the kid!"

"Well yeah, but if he's all moody, how can I tutor him?" Annabeth said.

Rachel didn't believe Annabeth. But she nodded. "Okay," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah," Annabeth nodded.

Thalia patted her best friend's shoulder. "Good luck. Hope you'll make it without trying to strangle each other." Then Rachel and Thalia left.

* * *

><p>Percy gasped for air as soon as he lift his head from the water. Just then, a whistle blew. Percy looked up and saw Coach Hedge, who's writing something and nodding, satisfied. "Nice job Jackson," he said shortly. Then he turned around and faced a group of boys, who were sitting on the floor. "See what Jackson did? That's what I want you to do! Not some whatever sloppy moves you did. Is that clear?"<p>

"Yes coach!"

Coach Hedge blew the whistle. "Go hit the shower!" With that he left the room. The boys stood up and walked to the shower room. Some are groaning while the others are whining and complaining.

Percy shook his head. _Whiners,_he thought. He got out of the pool and caught up with Ethan. He earned a confused look from him. "You're not doing any extra laps?"

"Nah," Percy said. "Coach Hedge said that the synchronized swim team are going to use the pool after us for the competition."

Both boys entered the locker room and walked to their locker, which are side by side. Percy opened his locker when Ethan asked, "So then you're coming?"

"Coming where?" Percy asked. He took soap, shampoo, a shirt and a pair of jeans from his locker.

"The mall. You know, just hanging with the ladies."

"Can't," Percy said. "One, I have a girlfriend already."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Then don't flirt with the ladies. That's my job."

Percy rolled his green eyes. "Second," he continued, deciding to ignore Ethan's comment. "I have to go somewhere else."

Ethan raised an eyebrow. "A date with Tammi?"

Percy slammed his locker door shut. "No. It's a tutor session."

Ethan pursed his lips. "Yikes, never like those things," he said. "Well, good luck with it then. Hope you get out of it alive."

Percy shrugged. "I'll be alright." With that, he walked to the shower.

* * *

><p>It took 5 minute for Percy to walk to Starbucks. And when he arrived, he realized that he's late. Three minutes late.<p>

He looked inside and spotted Annabeth, who looked slightly annoyed. He then turn his attention to the door handle and sighed. "Here I go," he said, pushing the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it's a filler chapter. But don't worry. I've finished the next chapter. So I'll probably update it this weekend or earlier. But for now,<strong>

**REVIEW! :D  
><strong>


	13. The Tutor Session

**Remember how I say I'm supposed to update last week? Yeah, I didn't do it. Why? Two reasons:  
><strong>

**1. Homework. Teacher keeps on giving me tons of them.  
><strong>

**2. I wasn't really impressed by the original chapter. So I keep on editing it again. And again. And again. Then, this chapter happened. It's short, yes. But at least it's better than the original one. I think**

**So, yeah. Anyway~  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. If I do, I won't be putting that annoying cliffhanger at the end of SoN.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth huffed and glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 5:07. She sighed and sipped her caramel frappucino. <em>Where in the freakin' world is that Kelp Head?<em>

"So sorry I'm late!"

Annabeth looked up and found Percy, standing beside the empty seat across her with a cup of coffee in hand. She realized that his hair is damp. She raised an eyebrow. "Is it raining outside?"

"Umm, no. I had swim practice earlier. That's why I'm late," he said. He rubbed his the back of his head with his free hand and grinned sheepishly.

The blonde girl frowned. "And you still have time to buy coffee?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

Percy shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, I need my coffee." He sat on the chair and sipped his coffee to make sure it's not too hot. "So, what are we learning today?" he asked before drinking it.

Annabeth took out a clear folder from her backpack and pulled out a few sheets of paper. "The basics."

Percy choked. He looked at Annabeth with wide eyes, filled with bewilderment. "Basics?" He hissed.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and nodded. "Basics," she repeated.

Percy's mouth hung open. "Why?" he yelled.

Annabeth hushed him and looked around. Thankfully, everybody inside the cafe was busy, so nobody really paid attention to the two teenagers. Then, Annabeth glared at Percy. "Because you said you didn't get a single thing last week."

"But I know the basics," Percy protested. "I don't need a review! Just teach me things I need to know to pass the final exam!"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" She handed Percy a worksheet and asked, "Then if you already know the basic, solve number one."

Percy read the first question:

26+x= 30  
>X=<p>

"That's easy," Percy said. He calculate the number for a while before answering, "X is 4"

Annabeth stared at Percy, somewhat amused. "Huh. You're not that much of an airhead after all."

Percy frowned. "Oh gee, thanks a lot," he said. "I feel so flattered."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, ignoring Percy's sarcastic comment. "With that being said, I think you can skip number 2, 3, and 4." Percy threw a punch in the air as Annabeth scratched the numbers. "Don't get all happy yet Kelp Head," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes. "Let's see if you get this. What about number 5?"

Percy looked at the problem:

2x+15= 25  
>X=<p>

Percy furrowed his eyebrow, thinking how to solve the problem. "It's, um..."

Annabeth smirked. "And you said you know the basics."

"Damn it," Percy murmured under his breath. He sighed and looked at Annabeth. "Alright fine. I don't get the basics that much. So how do you do it?"

"Simple," Annabeth said. She took out a pencil and another sheet of paper and began to explain. "You move the 15 here and minus it with 25. What do you find?"

"Ten," Percy answered.

Annabeth nodded. "Right. Then, you move the 2 here and-"

"Minus it?"

Annabeth sighed. "No. You don't minus it," she said. "This here," she circled the 2x, "means 2 times x. So to find x, you need to divide 10 with 2. Thus, we find?"

"Five," Percy said. "So that's how you do it."

"Yup. It's as simple as that," Annabeth said. "Now try to do number 6 until 8."

"Alright," Percy muttered. He took out his pen and starts working on the problems. After seven minutes of scribbling, frowning, erasing, scowling, and muttering curses under his breath, Percy handed the paper back to Annabeth.

The blonde girl took it and scanned through the paper. Then, she nodded approvingly. "Nice. You actually get the answers right. Although it would way be much better if you didn't cuss while you're trying to figure this out," Annabeth said, smirking. "Unless you want Mrs. Dodds to kick you out off the class in the middle of the final." Then she started rummaging through her folder.

Percy shrugged nonchalantly and drank his coffee. "It's hard," he said simply.

Annabeth smirked. "Well news flash Kelp Head: It's only the beginning." She then handed a three-pages worksheet to Percy.

Frowning, he took it and scanned through the paper. "Oh my god," he muttered. "God, how am I supposed to do this?"

Annabeth waved her hand. "I'm pretty sure you can do it. It's not that different from what you did a moment ago. Beside, you can always ask your parents right."  
>Annabeth put back her folder to her back and looked back at Percy. "And I want you to give it back to me on the next session. Which is this Friday."<p>

"Actually, can we, like, do it tomorrow at my place? My mom wants to meet you."

Annabeth shrugged. "Sounds good to me. I guess."

"Cool," Percy said. He ripped a paper and scribbled something on it. "Here," he said, handing the paper. "It's my address."

Still drinking, Annabeth took it and read it. Her eyes widen when she finished. "You live in Madison Place?"

"Yeah," Percy said simply. "Why?"

"It's right across my apartment building."

Percy blinked. "You mean you live in Bridgestone?" The blonde girl nodded. "Huh," he mused. "It's really is a small world."

There's an awkward silence when both teenager drink their coffee.

Then, Annabeth cleared her throat, breaking the silence. "So, Um. I have to go," she said. "My parents would be worry if I'm not home by dinner time. And it's not funny when my dad is worried." Annabeth shuddered. The last time her dad was worried, he almost called the police- no worse, the S.W.A.T team- because she's not home by dinnertime. When all along, she was at Rachel's place. She stood up and slung her backpack.

"Yeah. Me too," Percy said. He followed Annabeth's suit and slung his back. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Annabeth nodded. "I'll see you."

* * *

><p><strong>Is it too short? Do you like it? Please tell me about it by clicking the little blue button that says review ;)<br>**

**And now, for one thing that I keep on forgetting this past couple chapter. I wanna thank:  
><strong>

**darkhairandgreeneyes  
><strong>

**WeirdButCool  
><strong>

**Lotuslita  
><strong>

**Pokemonchen  
><strong>

**XOsweetPURPLEcandyOX  
><strong>

**Agent Astro Zombie  
><strong>

**C-Nugget N.L  
><strong>

**DarkLove12489**

**amazingirl96  
><strong>

**darkcreeder**

**xhiddendreamx  
><strong>

**Thanks a lot for the review you guys sent. It made my day :D  
><strong>

**So, I'll see you soon with the next chapter (which hopefully would be upload next week. Or earlier. Well, we'll see)  
><strong>


	14. Weird Things and Unexpected Things

**Yeah, I know you all want to kill me for updating this now. But the teacher gave me tons of homework. And tests. And Quizzes. And, well, you know what I mean.**** So, yeah.  
><strong>

**Anyway, without further ado, here's the next chapter.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it.**

* * *

><p>"Thals, please close your mouth unless you want to catch flies with it.."<p>

The raven haired girl closed her mouth and stared at her friend in disbelief. "I can't believe you didn't even try to kill each other yesterday," Rachel said as she spoon her pudding. "I mean you guys can never get along. Remember last semester? You get a C on English project because of him."

Annabeth glared at the redheaded girl. "You don't need to remind me of that day," she said. "That's one of the darkest day in my life."

Rachel smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Oh, and do you remember how spilled you milk on his new pants in eight grade?" Silena added. Thalia raised an eyebrow at that.

"And how you almost beat that boy last week?" Clarisse said. "Too bad the bell rang before the brawl starts. That would be one of the greatest fight I'll ever witnessed."

Sighing, Annabeth took another bite of her sandwhich before continuing. "Beside, he wasn't being a... douchebag yesterday."

"See," Thalia said, smiling smugly at her blonde friend. "I told you he's a nice kid."

"He was still annoying," Annabeth pointed out. "But he wasn't being a jerk."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Just give him more time. He won't be such a douchebag when you've known him well enough." Thalia then glanced at Annabeth's other sandwich and licked her lips. "Can I have that?"

Annabeth stared at Thalia. "Thals, you've eaten my turkey sandwich that I bought with my money."

Thalia blinked. "So what's your point?"

Annabeth sighed. "Never mind. Just take it."

Thalia grinned and snatched the sandwich. As she eats it, Silena watched her in amusement. "How can you eat tons of food everyday, yet your not fat."

Thalia shrugged. "I exercise too. I jog every morning, and fence on weekends, and do yoga. And bunch of other stuff."

"Wow," Rachel said, putting a spoonful of pudding into her mouth. "I always thought you're the couch potato type of girl."

Thalia shrugged. "I'm unpredictable."

Just then, Percy approached their table. He ignored the glares from everybody else on the table and tapped Thalia's shoulder and asked, "Hey Thals, have you seen Grover?"

Thalia shrugged. "Probably outside. Hugging trees, kissing grass, picking flowers. Ya know what I mean?"

Percy stared at his friend weirdly and sighed. "You're hopeless."

"And that's why you love me."

"He's in the library," Annabeth told Percy, whose head immediately turned to her. "He needs to do some research for a science project."

"Damn it," Percy said. "Can't go there. I was banned from that place." He sighed. "Ah well," he said. "So you're coming to my place right?"

"Yes. I promised you that right?"

"Right," he said. "So should we just walked from school together or do you have any extra activities after school?"

"I think it's a lot more convenient to walk together," she said. "It'll save more time, right?"

"True," he murmured. "So, meet you after school by your locker?"

The blonde girl shrugged. "Works for me," Annabeth said.

"Awesome," Percy said, smiling. "I'll see you later then." With that he walked away.

"Woah," Rachel said. "That was very weird."

"It's not weird," Annabeth said. "I'm just doing what I'm supposed to do."

"Yeah right," Thalia said. "Who said that the scene a few minutes ago was the weirdest moment you have ever witnessed?" Everybody, except for Annabeth, raised their hands. Smirking, Rachel looked back at her best friend. "See?"

The blonde girl sighed. "Whatever," she said. "I'm going to my locker." She stood up and left.

* * *

><p>The bell ring, signaling the last period is over. Annabeth gathered her stuff. She exited the class and walked to her locker. She put her books in and slammed the lockers close. She leaned on her locker and sighed. <em>That Seaweed Brain better show up soon.<em>

"Aaaw."

Annabeth turned her head and found Thalia, smirking at her. "Annie is waiting for her Prince Charming."

Annabeth sighed. "First of, I'm not waiting for Prince Charming. Second, why do you keep on calling me Annie?"

"Because I love to see you get all annoyed," Thalia gushed, pinching the frowning blonde's cheek. She earned a slap on the hand for that. Thalia rolled her eyes. "So where's your dear Knight in Shining Armour? Is he still grooming his white horse?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You're impossible," she said.

The raven haired girl grinned. "I know," she said nonchalantly.

Just then, Percy walked towards them. "What's up Thals?" he greeted Thalia, nodding at her. She nodded back. Then, Percy turned to Annabeth, a hint of smile played on his lips. "Ready to go?"

Annabeth gave him a little smile and nod. "Sure."

Thalia looked at her two best friends, her trademark smirk plastered on her face. "Well then, off you go! Hope you'll have a _great time_," she said, looking at her two best friend and winked.

Annabeth, who understood what Thalia really means, glared at her. Meanwhile Percy grinned at her. "Thanks Thals," he said. "I'm sure we will."

Annabeth did a facepalm and sighed. "Seaweed Brain," she murmured.

Percy stared at her, confused. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said. The blonde girl turned to Thalia and smiled. "See ya tomorrow Thals."

"Sure," Thalia said. She watched as her two best friend walked away, shaking her head. _Wow. They're so oblivious._ After she watched her friends turned around the corner, Thalia walked towards the school back entrance. But she stopped when she heard a weird noise. _What the heck? _Thalia furrowed her eyebrow, trying to listen to the noise. _No way,_ she thought. _Somebody is… moaning? _

She turned her head toward the empty French class. She walked slowly toward the door and peeked inside from a little window on the door. She saw Ethan Nakamura, making out with a girl. She rolled her eyes. _Nothing special. _

Thalia turned around and about to walk away. But then she heard a familiar female voice from the room. "God Ethan," the girl said. "You turn me on."

Thalia's eyes widened. _No way._

Thalia walked back toward the door and peeked inside the class once more. Ethan stopped his make out session and stared at the girl, who was leaning against the wall. "Well of course," he said seductively. "I'm the best in Goode, you know?"

"Yes I do," she said. They started kissing each othr furiously. After a while, they stopped, panting. "God, I don't think Percy can ever do this better than you."

Ethan laughed. "Yeah, he's a wimp," he agreed. "But enough about him. Tammi needs some more." With that, they started their making session once more.

Thalia's eyes widened as she backed away. "Oh my god," she said quietly. She immediately took out her phone.

* * *

><p><strong>DUM DUM DUM! <strong>

**Tammi is cheating on Percy with Ethan, who's supposed to be Percy's friend. Will Percy find out? What's Thalia's plan? How will the tutor session go? All will be answered soon enough. :  
><strong>

**Anyway, I want to thank:  
><strong>

**Captain Terror **

**WeirdButCool  
><strong>

**Pokemonchen  
><strong>

**C-Nuggets N.L  
><strong>

**lauren7690  
><strong>

**XOsweetPURPLEcandyOX  
><strong>

**DarkLove12489  
><strong>

**darkcreeder  
><strong>

**greekfreak9  
><strong>

**Anon  
><strong>

**Agent Astro Zombie  
><strong>

**Thanks for your reviews! And again, sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update as soon as I can.  
><strong>

**See ya!  
><strong>


	15. Another Tutor Session

**I'm so sorry for not updating in weeks!**

**I was busy with exams this past couple of weeks. ****And those things are nasty. Especially physics. God, I hate that subject so much. Also, my sister had been hogging the computer lately. So, yeah.**

**Anyway….**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan. So no, I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth and Percy stood in the elevator in silence. Awkward. That's the only word that can describe their situation ever since they left Goode.<p>

They did try to make conversation. Percy asked her about the science and math club. Meanwhile Annabeth asked him about the swim team activity. But that didn't work because of the lack of information and knowledge on the subject.

Then, Percy told the blonde girl her shirt looks nice (_It makes her look cute _he thought to himself before he mentally smacked himself for having that thought when he's with Tammi.). Annabeth told the raven haired boy that he has nice body (Which, in Annabeth's opinion, makes Percy looked really cool. But of course, she would never admit it to anybody). But that didn't help them ease the awkwardness, since all they say is 'thanks.'

That's why they spent most of the trips in silence.

The elevator slid open. Percy stepped out of the elevator and walked toward his apartment, Annabeth following him behind. Once they reached the apartment, Percy took his key from his backpack and unlocked the door. He opened the door and stepped in, holding the door for Annabeth.

The blonde walked into the room, looking around the apartment. "Nice place," she said. The girl turned around to Percy, who was just closing the door behind and looked it. "Where's your mom?" she asked.

"I think she's having a meeting with her editor," he said. "Or the publisher." Percy walked to the fridge in the kitchen to check if his mom left him a memo.

"She's a writer?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," the raven haired boy said as he took the memo from the fridge. "Well, soon to be, at least." Annabeth nodded. Percy skimmed through the memo. "Yep, she's with her editor," he said.

Annabeth shrugged. "Alright then. Where should we study?"

"What about the pantry counter?" he said. He walked toward a trash can and threw the memo.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Why? I mean, you have a desk in your room right?"

"Well, yeah," Percy said. "But my room is very messy. I don't think it's the best place to study."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'd like to see that," Annabeth mused.

Percy shrugged. "If you say so. But remember: I've warned you already," he said. He walked to his room, with Annabeth following him behind. When he opened the door, Annabeth's mouth drop.

The room was a wreck. Percy's textbooks, notes, and comic books are on the floor. There's some empty potato chips bags near his desk. Clothes- clean or dirty, Annabeth wasn't sure- on the floor. And his bed was unmade. "Whoa," Annabeth said. "Have you ever find rats in the room?"

"No," Percy said. "But I think I found cockroach yesterday." Annabeth looked at Percy in disbelief. The boy sighed sighed. "I was kidding."

Annabeth wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Yeah, sure," she said slowly.

Percy rolled his eyes. He walked toward his desk and grab his worksheet that he got from Annabeth yesterday. Then he walked back outside. "Come on let's go back to the kitchen," he said.

The two teenagers walked back to the kitchen. Annabeth walked toward the nearest chair. Dumping her backpack on the floor, the blonde girl plopped herself on the chair. Percy put his worksheet on the counter and walked towards the fridge. "So what do you want to drink?" He asked as he opened the fridge door and stick his head in. "We have milk, orange juice, apple juice, soda."

"Is it Coca-Cola?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Then I'll have that."

Percy turned his head to see Annabeth with an eyebrow raised. "It's not diet," he said.

The blonde girl shrugged. "Even better," she said simply.

Shrugging, Percy took two cans of soda. She walked toward the seat next to Annabeth's and hand hers. He sat on the chair and open his. "Would have thought you only drink diet coke. I mean, most girls do," he said casually before taking a sip on his soda.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Not every girl does. At least, not me," she said. She opened hers and said, "Diet sodas taste weird." She drank hers.

Percy shrugged. "I agree." He drank his soda and asked, "So what are we learning today?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and stared at Percy. "Well, look at this. The amazing Perseus Jackson is actually eager for the tutor to start."

Percy tried not to wince at the mention of his full name. "I'm not eager," he protested. "I'm just… curios."

Annabeth gave him the 'yeah-right' look. "Sure," she said slowly.

The green-eyed boy sighed. "Can't you just do your thing?"

"Fine," she said. "Hand me your paper." Percy did as she told. Annabeth checked on Percy's answer. After she was done, she nodded approvingly. "Nice Seaweed Brain," she said. "You actually get all the answers right."

Percy furrowed his eyebrow. "Um, thanks," he said. "But I have to ask: Seaweed Brain? Thought I was Kelp Head yesterday."

Annabeth shrugged nonchalantly. "It fits you better," she said.

Percy looked at the blonde girl confusedly. "What?"

"That's not important right now," Annabeth said. She took her clear file from his bag and pulled out a few papers. "Now. Since you learn the basic, I'll just give you the real thing."

Percy shuddered. "That sounds scary."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Man up, Seaweed Brain," she said. "It's not like you're facing a big wild bear alone in the middle of the woods."

"Or chased by a minotaur," he murmured. That made his tutor looked at him in amusement.

"Interesting," she said. "Do you actually know what a minotaur is?"

"Greek monster. Half man half bull," Percy answered nonchalantly. Annabeth nodded at this. "And I'm not sure why, but I always picture it wearing Fruit of the Loom undies." The blonde girl facepalmed. "But I don't think that'll make them less scarier. Though some monsters are even scarier."

"What monster?" Annabeth asked. "I mean what monster that seems a lot more scarier than a minatour?"

"Hydra," the raven haired boy said. "Hydra is just simply nasty. I mean, you chop off one of its head, two more will grow."

"Fascinating," Annabeth mused. "I would never thought you know even a thing about Greek mythology."

Percy shrugged. "Mr. Brunner's lesson is the only subject that I found interesting," he replied nonchalantly. "Well, that and also P.E. But everybody knows that."

Annabeth rolled her gray eyes. "Back to the case in hand," the girl said. She slid the paper to Percy and said, "Can you answer number one?"

Sighing, Percy looked at the question:

3x-y= 12

2x+y=13

"God," Percy said. "How in the world do you do this?"

Annabeth stared at the boy, an eyebrow raised. "You seriously have no idea?" The raven haired boy shook her head. "God, don't you even read your textbooks?"

"I did last night," Percy said. "But after reading them for, like five minutes, I fell asleep," he continued sheepishly.

Annabeth facepalmed. "You're as hopeless as Thalia."

The raven haired boy snorted. "Um, no," he said. "Thalia is a lot more hopeless. I mean, she's pretty much sucking all my allowance this week."

Annabeth shook her head and sighed. "What did she do?" the blonde girl asked.

"Buying herself a cup of coffee, cookies, and other stuff," Percy mumbled. "I promised her to buy her some to keep her mouth shut last Saturday."

Annabeth raised her eyebrow. "You do know that's pretty much a financial suicide?"

"I do now," Percy murmurs. He sighs and shakes his head. "So how do you do that?" he asks Annabeth, nodding at the worksheet.

"Well, there are two ways," Annabeth said. "You can either use the elimination method or the substitution method. But I think I'll just teach you the elimination method this week. Then the substitution method next week."

"Okay," Percy shrugged. "But what's the difference anyway?"

"You'll see," Annabeth said. She takes a pencil from her pencil case and starts explaining. "let's just say 3x-y= 12 is equation 1 meanwhile 2x+y=13 is equation 2." Percy nodded. "So you just need to add up the equation, like this."

Annabeth wrote down '(3x-y)+(2x+y) = 12+13' on the paper. "Then, cancel out the y so we got this." Annabeth wrote down '5y=25'. "Then you just divide 25 by 5. And then you got the x," she said as she wrote down 'x=5'. Annabeth looked at Percy. "So, you got it so far?"

The raven haired boy nodded.

"Good," Annabeth said. "Finding the y is easy. You just pick one of the equation to solve. Let's just say we use equation 1," Annabeth wrote down '3(5)-y= 12'. "So you just times 3 with 5," she wrote down '15-y=12', "and then you minus 12 with 15 and you got this," Annabeth wrote down '–y= -3'. "Then you change negative three into positive three and there you have it." She dropped her pencil and smiled smugly at the 'y=3' on the paper. "So you got it?"

Percy stared at the number, his lips pursed. He nodded slowly. "I think I do."

"Good," Annabeth said. "Now try to solve the other," she said. The girl took out her 'Ancient Greeks Architecture' book and started to read.

After an hour filled with Percy whining and complaining about how hard it is and Annabeth shushing him and snapping at him, the boy handed her his worksheet. "Here's the damn thing," he murmurs as Annabeth took it from him.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and began checking. After a while she handed the paper back to the boy. "Fifteen rights out of twenty," she said somewhat amused. "That's pretty good for a beginner. Especially one with a head filled with kelps."

"Um, thanks?"

The blonde girl shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't mention it."

Just then, the two teenagers heard the door swung opened. They turned around to find Sally walks in. The woman immediately smiled at them. "Well, hello Percy. How was your tutor?"

He shrugged. "It was okay."

"He's actually making some progress," Annabeth added. "With a little more practice, I'm sure he'll pass finals."

"That's a nice thing to hear," Sally said. She walked closer to Annabeth. The blonde girl offered her hand, which Sally took and shook. "You must be Annabeth." Annabeth smiled and nodded. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Annabeth smiled politely. "It's also nice to meet you, Mrs. Jackson."

Sally smiled kindly. "Please, just call me Sally." Annabeth smiled and nodded. "So, would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Mom," Percy complained.

"I'd love to Mrs. Jack- I mean Sally," the blonde girl said. "But I think I should be going."

"Are you sure you have to go so soon?" Sally asked. "I haven't even show you Percy's baby pictures. There's this one where he played with his rubber duck when he was taking a bath. He looked so cute."

"Mom!" Percy complained. His face was as red as tomato.

Annabeth laughed. "As much as I would like to see them," she glanced at Percy and smirked at the boy. He glared at Annabeth and mumbled. "I think I have to pass. I promised my dad to be home around six. So I think I better be going now."

Sally sighed. "Alright then," she said. "I hope I can meet you again soon."

Anabeth smiled. "I'll come again around this week or a week after that to tutor Percy." Then she turned around and smirked at Percy. "See ya Percy!"

She walked out of the room and to the elevator, a smirk still plastered on her face. _God, the look Percy had on his face was so priceless. _Annabeth pressed the button and waited for the elevator. _Wonder how he'll look like if I DID see those pictures._

With a 'ding!' the door slid open, revealing a certain red-haired girl she wasn't expecting to see. And apparently, the red-haired girl wasn't expecting her either.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. What do you think? What do you think Rachel is doing? And how do you think Percy's baby pictures look like XD<strong>

**And also, thanks to:**

**Nobody2012**

**xhiddendreamx**

**kekemina**

**Goddess Athena In Disguise **

**Pokemonchen**

**Percabeth (Anon)**

**darkcreeder**

**pomy1594**

**XOsweetPURPLEcandyOX**

**Percabeth Lover12**

**I 3 pjo (Anon)**

**Hey (Anon)**

**Agent Astro Zombie**

**DarkLove12489**

**C-Nuggets N.L**

**WeirdButCool(Anon)**

**Percabethforever3 (Anon)**

**YvelissaBlossom**

**SkyHeartsHottie**

**NinjaRawrSG**

**Thank you so much for your review! And so sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update way sooner. But I still have school (Just to participate in the 'friendship sport competition'. If I DO have a choice, I rather not participate), so.. we'll just see.**

**REVIEW! :D **


	16. What Rachel is Doing

**Just found out MoA's published date and the cover. So, whaddaya think about it? It looks awesome and I'm sure it'll be really cool. But, dang! Why does it has to be 2nd of October. It's still months away! Well, atleast now I know when to start my PJO & HoO marathon XD Anyway~  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: PJO? Nope, it's not mine.**

* * *

><p>Rachel had planned out what she's going to do that day.<p>

First, she'll do her responsibility as the head of Art Exhibition Committee. She'll stay at school until around five or so to make sure that everything will be ready by Saturday morning. Then, she'll go home, order some Chinese food and finish her painting for the exhibition. And when she finished it early, she'll just curl up on her bed, watching some movies while eating a bowl of butter popcorn or a quarter pint of Ice Cream.

Well apparently, things didn't really go that way.

Just when she finished taking care of the whole Art Exhibition thing, she took her phone from her bag and found fifteen text messages and seven missed calls. All from Thalia.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrow in confusion as she stared at her phone screen. She opened the text one by one and found out that all of the text told her to go to Thalia's place for an 'secret emergency meeting' A.S.A.P and not to tell anyone about it. Well, all of the texts said that, except for the last one. The last text was Thalia asking Rachel to stop somewhere to buy her a bacon and turkey sandwich.

_What in the world is wrong with Thals?_ Rachel thought to herself. _Not only she asked me to go to her place, but she wanted me to bring her some sandwich? God, something is wrong with that girl_.

Shaking her head, she slung her backpack. She rushed to Thalia's apartment. And of course, bought Thalia's sandwich in a small cafe nearby.

Rachel's phone rang again when she hit the elevator button. Without checking the caller id, she answered immediately. "Hello?"

"Rachel," Thalia said, somewhat relieved. "Thank god. Where were you?"

"At school," Rachel replied. "I was taking care of the Art Exhibition for this Saturday, remember?"

"Right," Thalia said. "Where are you now?"

"Your building."

Just as she said that, there's a _ding! _noise and the elevator door slid open. "And now I'm in the elevator and going up," she said as she hit the floor button.

"Good," Thalia said as the elevator door slid close. The elevator began to go up. "You bring me some sandwich right?"

Rachel sighed. Sometimes she wonder how can Annabeth stand Thalia and her big appetite. "Bacon and turkey," she said.

"Good," Thalia said. Rachel swore she could see Thalia smirking on the other side of the line. "I'll see you in the minute then."

With that, she hung up.

Rachel stared at her phone and sighed. "See you soon," she murmured as she shoved her phone into her pants pocket. Then, a _ding! _can be heard and the door slid open, revealing Annabeth, standing outside.

Rachel's jaw hung open, meanwhile the blonde girl blinked. "Rachel? What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to Thalia's," she said. "What about you? I thought you're going to tutor Mr. Popular today."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I did," she said. "I was tutoring him at his place."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrow in confusion. "Percy lived here? In the same building as Thalia's?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Apparently."

"Wow," Rachel said amusedly. "It is a small world huh?"

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "Tell me about it," she murmurs. "So anyway, what are you going to do at Thalia's?"

"Science project," Rachel said quickly. The blonde girl raised her eyebrow. "It's for Mrs. Bowden's class," Rachel continued, silently praying that Annabeth would believe her. Then she showed Annabeth the plastic bag she was holding. "And also delivering these to Thalia."

Annabeth shook her head and sighed. "That girl is impossible," she murmured.

"I know right?" Rachel said. "Well, I better go now. Thalia will be flipped if she doesn't get her sandwich soon."

"Yeah," Annabeth nodded in agreement. "I need to go to. Got to get back home before dinner."

Rachel nodded. "See ya tomorrow then," she said.

"See ya," Annabeth said, grinning. As Annabeth stepped into the elevator, Rachel walked out of it and rushed to Thalia's apartment. _Well, that was unexpected,_ she thought.

When she arrived at Thalia's, she knocked the door. In a matter of seconds, the door swung open, revealing Thalia. "Thank god," the girl exclaimed.

Before Rachel could open her mouth to say 'hi', Thalia grabbed her arm and pulled her in. "Hey," the redheaded girl complained. Before she could say anything else, Thalia snatched the sandwiches from Rachel and sighed in relief. She immediately ate one. Rachel sighed. "Gee, your welcome."

"What's taking you so long?" Thalia asked. "Everybody else had been waiting for you."

"What's taking me so long? Your damn sandwiches," Rachel said. "And what do you mean anybody else?" she asked as they walked toward the living room. And as soon as she entered the living room, her question was answered.

Thalia grinned. "Why, the whole gang of course."

"Thank god," Silena exclaimed suddenly, making Beckendrof jumped beside her. "Where were you?"

"Yeah," Clarisse said. "If you weren't one of my bestfriend, I'm probably beating you into pulp right now." Rachel cringed at this. "Where were you anyway? We've been here for hours."

Rachel sighed. "I have to take care the whole Art Exhibition business, remember?"

Chris furrowed her eyebrow. "Does it really take a long time to finish that whole 'business'."

"Yeah," the redheaded girl replied. "Although I would have come sooner if a certain someone doesn't have such a big appetite and asked me to pick up two sandwiches."

At this, everybody glared at Thalia. The girl was about to take another bite when she realized that everybody is giving her a look. "What?" she asked. "Can't a girl eat?"

Everybody groaned. "No!"

"Thals, you have food here," Beckendorf said. "You don't need to buy sandwiches."

"Yeah," Katie agreed. "If you didn't order the sandwich, I wouldn't go nuts because I have to hold the urge to punch the Stolls on their face."

"Hey," Connor protested. "What did we do?"

"Yeah," Travis agreed. "We didn't do anything."

"Being in the same room with me," Katie replied, annoyed.

"Well, but if I didn't get my sandwiches, I'll go berserk," Thalia said. She took another bite on her bacon sandwich. She looked at Rachel. "This sandwich is heavenly. Where did you buy this?"

Rachel groaned. "Can't you just stop eating and tell us what the 'oh so important thing' we need to know?"

Thalia took another bite of her sandwich. "Well guys, get ready," she said smugly. "Because what I'm about to tell you what soon will be one of the biggest, dirtiest, and scandalous gossip in Goode High that everyone is gonna talk about."

Almost everybody groaned. "Just a stupid gossip?" Clarisse asked. "That's the only reason we're here?"

Silena nudged the Clarisse's arm. The blonde-haired girl gave her an annoyed look. "It's not just 'a stupid gossip'," she corrected. "It's something that's going to be the dirtiest, biggest, and scandalous gosip in Goode!" Then Silena squealed, which made Beckendorf jumped. Again.

"I got to record this," she exclaimed. Ignoring the others, even his boyfriend, who are staring at her as if she's crazy, she rummaged through her Kate Spade tote bag for her PDA. Then she grinned at the PDA in hand and opened the voice recorder application and start recording. "Okay, now tell us what this gossip is."

"Um, okay," Thalia said slowly. "So, the big, scandalous and dirty gossip I'm about to tell you is... Drum roll please."

The Stolls give Thalia her drum roll. They earned a smack on the upside of their heads for that from Katie. "Stop it," she snapped. Then she looked at Thalia desperately. "Can you just tell us already?"

Thalia shrugged. "Fine then." She paused for a while, building the tension in the room. She stayed quite for a few seconds. Half a minute. Almost a minute.

"Just tell us the stupid gossip, punk," Clarisse yelled, which made Silena nudged her again. "Or else I'll break all you ribs right here, right now."

"Alright, alright. Sheesh, I'm just trying to make this fun," Thalia murmured. "Tammi is cheating on Percy."

Everybody gasped.

"This is so going to go into my blog. Or even better, the school's blog!" Silena squealed. "Come on Thals. Give me more detail! Who's the guy? How did you know?"

"She's cheating with Ethan." Another gasps. Then Thalia frowned at Chris, who didn't even react to whatever she was saying. "Wait a second. You don't look surprised."

The boy shrugged. "That's because I'm not," Chris said. "I've known it for a while."

Everybody looked at him, completely dumbfounded. Well, all except one...

"You what?" Silena shrieked, making Beckendorf flinched. She got to her feet and walked toward Chris, who looked scared. "You've known this for a while and didn't even bother to tell ME? How did you know about it and how could you do that? You know I love gossips as much as a fat little boy loves chocolate."

Chris gulped when he saw his friend. He can't believe Silena, who is always soft and sweet, can be this mad and scary looking. Well, at least now he learned one lesson: If you have a gossip, tell Silena about it A.S.A.P. Or, well, let's just say the sight wouldn't be pretty. At all.

"Well," Chris started, gulping once more. "It all happened around two months ago when-"

"Two months?" Silena shrieked. "You've known this for two months and you didn't tell me?"

He gulped again. He could hear Beckendorf, who is trying to stifled a laugh, and Thalia snickered. He could see Rachel, looking at him in amusement, and Clarisse-his own girlfriend-smirking at him. And he could definitely see the Stolls videotaping the whole event with their phone camera. And for once, Katie didn't even try to stop them!

He could only pray silently that they wouldn't post this on youtube.

"So?" Silena snapped. "Are you telling the story or what?"

"Will you cut my story again?"

Silena groaned, which is a thing she rarely do because, according to her, it's inappropriate and unladylike. Taking it as a 'no', Chris continued. "It was after football practice. I was just about to walk out of the school building with Beckendorf-"

"You what?" Silena shrieked once more. She turned on her heels, her hairs flipped and slapped Chris on his face, and looked at her boyfriend. "Charles Beckendorf, do NOT tell me you knew about this too!"

"I didn't know anything about it," Beckendorf said. He shot Chris a look, as if saying 'Don't you dare dragging me into the this' and added, "I swear!"

At first, Silena eyed her boyfriend, studying him to make sure he didn't lie. Then, she turned back to Chris, slapping his face with her hair, again. "Continue."

"So anyway, we were just about to walk out of the building when I realized I forgot my phone in the locker room. So after telling Beckendorf that I'm going to get it, I rushed to the locker room. And that's when I walked into them, doing something that might give you horrid mental images."

"You mean..." Silena gasped. "Oh my god! They were-"

"Yes, yes. They were doing it," Chris cut her off. "So back to the story, they both glared at me and sorta, like, blackmailed me not to tell anybody about it."

"Wow," Chris could hear Rachel murmured. "So much for getting a phone."

"So," Silena said. She turned around (and slapped Chris' face with her hair for the third time) and started to pace. "The things had been going for at least two months. And it's is way more than just making out." She then turned to Thalia. "Do you have any solid evidence, Ms. Grace?"

Thalia, who just finished her bacon sandwich and about to eat the turkey one, furrowed her eyebrow. "Since when did you become a detective?"

Silena sighed. "I'm trying to make things interesting. Can't you just play along with it?"

"Um, okay then Detective Beauregard." After taking a bite, Thalia pulled out her phone from her pocket. She searched for the 'evident' Silena was talking about and handed her phone to the asian girl.

As soon as Silena saw the evident she flinched. "Oh god Thals," she said. "You took a picture of them?"

"She did what?" Travis asked. Both Travis and Connor rushed toward Silena, followed by the others who were curious. All of them looked at the picture in awe. "Wow," Travis said. "That looks kinda hot."

"Oh god," Katie said. She smacked the upside of Travis' head and stared at him disgustedly. "That is just gross."

"Well, the boy is right, It is hot," Connor said. That earned him a smack on the upside of his head as well.

Thalia looked at Katie and snorted. "You think that's gross? Try this."

Thalia took the phone. She searched for a voice record. And as soon as she played it, moans filled the room. Katie stared at Thalia in shock. "God, gross!"

"Well," Connor started. "That sounds even hotter."

"Are you kidding?" Travis exclaimed. "That sounds steaming hot!"

Both of them got another smack on the upside of their heads from Katie.

"This is amazing," Silena said. "Not only I have the the article, I have the pictures to prove it!" Silena stopped recording and beamed. "I'm so posting this tonight after dinner."

"No," Thalia immediately yelled, making Silena looked at her confusedly. "I mean, sure. It'll be a great story and all. But I have another idea. So, you know. Things can get a little bit more interesting."

She started to explain her plan. After she did, Rachel looked at her friend, unsure. "I think we should consider this plan once more. I mean, isn't it a little bit too... Aggressive?"

"Um, no," Clarisse said. "Aggressive is when we walk up to them and pulverize them in public."

"I think it's a perfect idea actually," Silena beamed. "I'll get more information to write, and that will make my story even hotter. Plus, I'm sure my article will get more hits after we do that."

"And also, we'll get to videotape the whole event," Travis said. "You know, as documentary." The boy smirked at his twin, giving him a knowing look.

Katie glared at him. "I agree with Rachel," Katie said. "I mean, it does look somewhat aggressive. Beside, what about Percy?"

Clarrisse looked at Katie with an eyebrow raised. "What about the punk?"

"Well, we all know how much he 'love' the little witch right? When Tammi broke up with him, he got all desperate and what's not. What do you think will happen if he sees that his 'lovely' girlfriend, sucking his best friend's face?"

Clarisse shrugged nonchalantly. "He'll probably weep like a little girl," she said. "Or gaping like a stupid fish. Then he run home, crying. Lock himself in the room and weep in the corner of his room."

Katie raised an eyebrow at Clarisse. "I don't think that will happen. But maybe something similar," Katie said. "So I don't think we should use the plan."

"Party pooper," Travis murmured. Katie glared at the boy ad hit the upside of his head.

"Ow!" the boy complained. "Can you just stop doing that?"

"Let's just take a vote," Thalia said. This made Rachel looked at her in amusement. "What?" Thalia asked the redheaded confusedly.

"Amazing," Rachel mused. "Who knew Thalia Grace can be rational?"

"Of course I can," Thalia rolled her eyes. "I'm Thalia 'Awesome' Grace, for God's sake!" Rachel sighed. "So anyway, who doesn't want the plan?"

Chris, Beckendorf, Katie, and Rachel raised their hands. Silena looked at her boyfriend in disbelief. "You agreed not to do the plan?"

Beckendorf shrugged. "It's a little harsh."

"Alright," Thalia said, after everybody put their hands down. "And who wants to do the plan?"

Clarisse, Silena, Thalia, and the Stolls raised their hand. "Ha," Travis said mockingly to Katie. "We're doing the plan and there's nothing you can do to stop us!"

Katie smack the upside of his head once more.

"Ow!"

"Shut it Stoll," Katie snapped. She then murmured something under her breath.

"Well, guess it's official," Thalia said, smirking. "'Operation: Busting Ethan and Tammi's Dirty Little Secret' is officially a go!"

* * *

><p><strong>And now you know what Rachel is doing in the building! :D<br>**

**What do you think? Is it good? Bad? What do you think the gang will do? Tell me about it via review!  
><strong>

**And also, thanks to:  
><strong>

**C-Nuggets N.L  
><strong>

**DarkLove12489  
><strong>

**Nobody2012  
><strong>

**Zzconfusion18  
><strong>

**crazy girl 609  
><strong>

**Momo-yang  
><strong>

**YvelissaBlossom  
><strong>

**Pokemonchen  
><strong>

**Lotuslita  
><strong>

**WISE2013GIRL  
><strong>

**WeirdButCool (Anon)**

**Agent Astro Zombie  
><strong>

**Me And My Luck  
><strong>

**mabello  
><strong>

**I-Love-My-SeaweedBrain  
><strong>

**SilverLuna1997  
><strong>

**NinjaRawrSG  
><strong>

**Thanks for your reviews! They made my day :D And I'll update soon (hopefully this Friday)  
><strong>


	17. Operation: Tammi is Busted

**Well, sory for the delay. Last week was creally chaothic. Sinse I'm spending my holiday visiting my aunt (I'm using my cousin's computer right now XD). So... yeah.**

**Disclaimer: If I am Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be here, right?**

* * *

><p>Grover was only absent for a week. Yet, lots of imteresting things happened in Goode High.<p>

Percy and Tammi got back together, Percy and Annabeth had not only one, but two tutor session that doesn't involve any overdramatic and chaothic scenarios. There's also this whole Tammi is cheating on Percy with Ethan thing. And not to mention the plan created by Thalia. And he didn't even know how he can get tangled into the whole scenario.

"Tell me again: why am I being dragged into this mess in the first place?" Grover groaned as he was queuing to get his food in the cafeteria with Thalia and Rachel. "I wasn't even at the meeting whatsoever. I was home, watching Animal Planet and eating some echindalas."

"You were?" Thalia asked, with a hint of mischievousness in her voice. "I thought you were spending your time at Central Park, wearing a baggy tie-dye shirt and hugging and also kissing trees."

Grover rolled his eyes. "Just because I care about the environment, doesn't mean I'm a Hippie/Hobo who hugs tree whenever I see one."

"Oh right. Of course you're not." Thalia said. "You're the kind of guy who goes nuts whenever people throw sheets of papers."

"Because people can always recycle then instead throwing them away," Grover argued. "But do they do it? No! They keep on throwing those perfectly good and recyclable papers and cans into the trashcan."

Rachel sighed. "You were dragged along into the plan because you're part of the gang," she answered his question. "So it's like, a must."

"But I don't like the plan at all," the boy complained. "I mean Percy will be all moody and such. Or maybe he'll even cry when he rushed home!"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Sorry, but your opinion doesn't really matters right now," she said. Grover glared at her, but she ignored it. "We already voted yesterday. And most of us said yes. So, the plan must go on."

Three of them walked to their usual table, where the others were waiting for them. "So," Thalia said as she sat down. She looked at the Stolls and raised an eyebrow. "You've done your part?"

"We did," Connor said. "We hacked Ethan's IM account and told Tammi to have another hot session at the boys' locker room, after school."

"And we also did the same to Tammi's," Travis added. "Both of them said yes, so they will be having another smokin' session later."

Thalia nodded. "Alright, phase one: complete!"

She took a bite on her Sloppy Joe and continued. "So now, phase two. Grover, you have gym class on the last period with me right?"

"Yeah." Grover gulped when he saw Thalia, smirking. "Oh no," he said. "What are you going to do now?"

The raven-haired girl's smirk grew wider. "You'll see," Thalia said, somewhat mysteriously. She then gave Clarisse and the Stolls a look.

Grover gulped. _Oh God, please help me._

The bell was ringing, indicating that school was over for a day, when Percy received a text message from Thalia that Grover is in the nurse's office. Being a good friend, he grabbed his bag and immediately rushed to the nurse's office.

When he arrived, he saw Thalia, sitting beside Grover, who was laying on the bed, holding his stomach and moaning. "G-man," Percy exclaimed as he approached the bed. "What's wrong?"

Grover groaned. "I think I'm bleeding."

"You what?" Percy asked panickly. "You're bleeding? Where?"

"Internally," the brunette groaned. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a baby."

Percy glared at the raven haired girl. Then, the boy looked at Grover concernly. "What happened anyway?"

Grover glared at Thalia. Groaning, he pointed atvm the girl accusingly. "Ask her."

Percy looked at Thalia expectantly. She shrugged. "We were playing dodgeball when I accidentally hit his stomach with the ball. Nothing big, just that."

"Hit?" Grover said in disbelief. "You hurled me with it! And let's not forget that the Stolls and Clarisse were also in your 'force'."

Percy, at Thalia in disbelief and annoyance. "You and all your other friends hurled him?"

"No!"

"Yes."

Percy sighed. "Thals, seriously? Of all the people in your gym class you choseto attack him? You don't freaking do that! His body is... Well, wimpy-"

"Hey!"

"And he was just recovering from a cold."

"Yeah sure. Whatever," the girl said, which made both boys glare at her. "Oh Perce, can you take Grover's stuff?"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you get it?"

"Because, the nurse told me to be a 'responsible' girl," Grover coughed, "And keep an eye on him." The girl shrugged. "Beside, I have to explain to Mr. Brunner when he's here."

"Fine," Percy said. "Where is it?"

"The boys' locker room."

"The combo?"

"Wait," Thalia said. She took a pen and wrote down on a piece of tissue. Then she gave it to Percy. "Here."

With an eyebrow raised, Percy examined the tissue. "Okay," the raven-haired boy said slowly. " I'll see you later then."

The boy stepped out of the nurse's office and an into the hall. He walked to the boys' locker room, thinking about what Thalia did to Grover. _I sometimes think she's mental, _he thought. _No, nevermind. She IS mental._

When Percy arrived, he heard moans. Thinking it was only his imagination, he pushed open the door. And he found two unexpected people, making out. In fact, it looks like the girl is trying to open the guy's pants.

At first Percy just stared at them in horror. But then, he finally spoke up. "What the hell?"

This made them stopped immediately. They turned around and stared at Percy with wide eyes. "Percy," Tammi said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not answering," Percy said. "The real question is what in the world are you two doing?"

"We're making out," Ethan said, shrugging nonchalantly. "Why? You have a problem with that?"

"Yes," Percy snapped. "She's my girl." The boy turned to Tammi. He looked at Tammi in disbelief and asked, "Why?"

"Because I'm a better kisser than you," Ethan said, answering his question. "I'm better with tounge. Also she loved it when I fill her in."

Pain. Betrayal. Shock. The three things he felt as he stared at his best friend and his girl friend. "Is it true?" he asked Tammi.

"No," Tammi said. This made Percy feel better. But after a heart beat of silence, Tammi said, "Oh who am I kidding? Yes I love it a lot!"

Percy felt like somebody had stabbed his heart.

"Fine," he said. "Kiss him all you want. We're over."

Percy didn't really know how Tammi will react. Maybe she'll start bawling and asks him not to. But all he got was a shurg from her. "Works for me," she said.

The next thing he did was a blur. He wasn't sure wether he yelled at them again or he just turned his back against them and rushed outside the building. He wasn't sure about what he took to get back home. But the next thing he knew, he was standing in front of a doorstep with slightly damp eyes.

He knocked the doo and waited. He was glad when the door was opened by a familiar looking girl. The girl furrowed her eyebrow. "Percy?"

"Please come with me," he said. The girl looked at him confusedly.

"Why?"

"Just... Please?"

At first, the girl studied Percy with her stormy gray eyes. But after a while, she sighed. "Alright then."

* * *

><p><strong>So, whaddaya think? Good? Bad? What do you think Percy and Annabeth are going? Tell me what you think via review :D<strong>

**And I just realize something:**

**I got over 200 reviews already! :D **

**Thank you so much guys! I never thought I'll get that much. It really made my day. Cookies for everyone! *Hand over a big cookie***

**And also, thanks to those who review my last chapter:**

**Momo-yang**

**Prehistoric Wolf**

**TheAwesome101**

**Anon**

**yashendra2797**

**CimFan**

**WISE2013GIRL**

**Avalongirl55**

**AntiThalico**

**Pokemonchen**

**Blazestar of Shadowclan**

**FunnyPuffins1600**

**xhiddendreamx**

**WeirdButCool**

**Nobody2012**

**C-Nuggets N.L**

**DarkLove12489**

**daughterofposeidonhere**

**Me And My Luck**

**Agent Astro Zombie**

**ZzConfussion18**

**All Things Magickal**

**NinjaRawrSG**

**Percabeth Lover12**

**OMG (Anonymous)**

**So, that's all for today. And I'll try to update as soon as I can :)**


	18. A Heart to Heart Conversation

**Sorry I haven't update in a while. Writer's block hit me pretty hard. But I'm quite satisfied on how this chapter turns out. So... Yeah. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan. So, nope. PJO is definitely not mine.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth was surprised to find Percy on her apartment's doorstep, after all, they were having a day off. And the fact that Percy, whose eyes were damp, asked her to come with him confused her even more.<p>

She did say yes though. After all dinner is still in a couple of hour, so she has a little time to spare.

After telling her stepmom that they're going to take a walk, the teenagers took an elevator ride to the ground floor and walked out of the building. They started to walk down the street, with Percy leading the way.

They didn't say a word to each other. Percy just kept his head down most of the times. Annabeth would sometimes study the raven haired boy. But when the boy turned his attention towards her, she would turned her attention away, acting as if she had been nonchalant about the whole thing.

Percy led Annabeth to the park around the corner of the block. Annabeth remembered this park very well. She spent her afternoon here, playing with Malcolm before her parents got divorced ten years ago. And it's also the place where she met Thalia and Luke.

They kept on walking until they reach a little pond in the park. Percy immediately plopped himself on the grass. He sighed and stared at the ducks that were swimming in the pond. "I love to go here," he said. "It just makes me calm. Especially when I'm in a really bad mood."

"Like right now?"

Percy nodded. Annabeth plopped herself beside the raven haired boy. "I have a question. Well, two actually." Percy turned his head slightly towards Annabeth and raised an eyebrow. "One: why do you love places with water so much? I mean you're in the swimteam. You go here, to a small pond just to calm yourself down. Thalia told me once that you love to go to the zoo and look at the fishes or any other animals that live underwater. And when I was in your room yesterday, I saw a lot of book about sea creatures and ships. It's just, as if your life depends on it. Why is it?"

Percy chuckled and shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know," he said. " I think I got some influence from my dad. When he was still living with my mom and I, we spent our time together in the zoo just to look at fishes and he'd tell me some fun facts about fishes that we see, and they were really interesting. Also, my mom took me to the beach every summer. So, maybe that's why I love water so much. Beside, I sometimes feel like my life actually depends on it. You understand what I mean right?"

Annabeth pursed her lips. "I guess I kinda do," she said. The girl sit down next to Percy and hugged her knees. "Second, what made you upset so much that you look like crap?"

Annabeth was expecting the boy to glare at her for her bluntness. To her surprise, he only sighed and looked down. "I broke up with Tammi."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Again?"

Percy nodded. "Again," he confirmed.

"Wow," Annabeth said. "What drama did you got into this time."

"He cheated with Ethan," Percy mumbled. Annabeth's mouth formed into an 'o'. "I caught them making out in the locker room. No, I think they were going to do more. Well, whatever. The point is, I dumped her after that."

Annabeth bit het lips. There was a long pause before she asked, "What did she say? You know. When you said that you're breaking up with her."

"She shrugged and said that she's fine with it because Ethan is a better kisser," Percy grumbled.

"Well, she's an idiot," she murmured.

Percy shrugged and sighed. He looked down and said, "I think I regret dumping her."

Annabeth frowned at this. "You regret dumping a girl who cheated on you with your so-called bestfriend?"

"Don't put it that way," the frowning boy pouted. "It makes me sound ridiculous!"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "What you said earlier IS ridiculous," she pointed out.

Percy facepalmed. "Please don't remind me," he said. Annabeth raised her hand, gesturing that she 'surrender'. "I just, I don't know," Percy said. He laid back, leaning on his arms and sighed. "I just love her so much. And I always thought she felt the same way. I never thought she would ever do that to me."

"Well, apparently she doesn't," Annabeth pointed out. "If she does, she wouldn't cheated on you. Right?"

The green-eyed boy sighed. "I know," he said. "But that still doesn't change a thing. I still do love her."

Annabeth put her hand on Percy's shoulder, making the boy turned his head to her, his green eyes met her grey ones. "Honestly, I'm not an expert in this kind of thing. You should've asked Silena about these kind of things, since she's an expert. But logically speaking, I think you should try to move on," The blonde girl said. "I mean, you gave all your love to her. And she doesnt return it. It's unbalance. She doesn't seems like she deserve your love."

The green-eyed boy sighed and looked at his feet. "Well, you're right," he said. "But how am I supposed to do that?"

For a moment, Annabeth furrowed her eyebrow. But then, she grinned. "I'll help."

This surprised Percy. The boy snapped his head to his tutor, staring at her with wide eyes. "You would help me?" Annabeth shrugged. "How?"

Annabeth smirked. She gave the boy a knowing look. "Well, if I tell you, it wouldn't be fun, would it?"

Percy frowned at this. "Aw, come on," he said. "Can't you give me a clue or something?"

"Nope," Annabeth said. "If you wanna find out, meet me here, Sunday at ten."

Percy sighed. "Fine," he said. The boy glanced at his watch and looked at Annabeth. "We should go," He said. He stood up and offered her a hand.

The blonde girl took it and the boy pulled her up her feet. She dusted her jeans and looked at Percy. "One last question: Why me?"

The boy raised an eyebrow at her question. "Huh?"

"After the whole, well, 'incident', why did you come to me?" Annabeth asked. "You could've gone to Thalia or Grover or-"

"Thalia and Grover," the boy suddenly exclaimed and surprised the girl. "Oh my god. Since Grover was in the nurse house, Thalia told me to take his stuff from the boys' locker room. And I forgot to take them."

This made Annabeth raised her eyebrow. "Thalia and Grover?" Percy nodded. "Oh don't tell me," she murmured under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," Annabeth said quickly to the raven haired boy. "Back to the question: Why me?"

"Well, I'm not really sure myself. But I think it's because I trust you," Percy said. He realised that Annabeth was still confused so he continued, "If I tell Grover, he'll always try to cheer me up and make sure I'm okay. Wel, not that I'm not okay with it, but he gives way too much attention, so he'll make me feel even worse. Thalia, well, you know she usually only cares about food."

Annabeth snorted at this. "No kidding."

The raven haired boy chuckled. "And the others," he continued, "Well, I dont think they care. Meanwhile you, well. You seem like the type of person who would listen to my rants. And I was right. Even though you may not care that much and have better things to do you still listened to me anyway. And you gave me an honest opinion that I need. And even though that opinion might hurt my feelings- No, they didn't hurt my feelings at all- you still tell me anyway. So," he shrugged. "Beside, Thalia once told me that you're the best teen psychologist in Manhattan," the boy added with a sheepish smile.

Smiling, Annabeth rolled her eyes and at this. "It's just sort of weird. Since we're not really close," she said. "Infact, if this happens a month ago, I would probably smack you with one of my architecture book and yell at you to get out of my sight."

Percy smirked. "Nevermind smacking me with a book. I wouldn't come to you if this happens a month ago."

Annabeth shrugged. "That's true I guess."

She smiled at the boy, who grinned back at her. For a while, there was a silence between both of them. They just smiled at each other. But then, Percy cleared his throat. "Let's go home," he said. "Shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, whaddaya think? Good? Bad? Did I make Percy way too emotional? And can anybody guess Annabeth's plan?<strong>

**I wanna thank:**  
><strong>AtlantaJackson95<strong>  
><strong>Blue Torpedo<strong>  
><strong>xLiveSmileLovex<strong>  
><strong>HarryPotterPJODoctorWho<strong>  
><strong>WisestOwl<strong>  
><strong>Agent Astro Zombie<strong>  
><strong>LivGirl16<strong>  
><strong>runningpool22<strong>  
><strong>yashendra2797<strong>  
><strong>Pokemonchen<strong>  
><strong>Nobody2012<strong>  
><strong>P3rcyxAnnab3th<strong>  
><strong>myfabulousity<strong>  
><strong>You are a awesome writer (Anon)<strong>  
><strong>CimFan<strong>  
><strong>Avalongirl55<strong>  
><strong>YvelissaBlossom<strong>  
><strong>Momo-yang<strong>  
><strong>Amazingirl96<strong>  
><strong>C-Nuggets N.L<strong>  
><strong>Percabeth Lover12<strong>  
><strong>thedoubles201<strong>  
><strong>FunnyPuffins1600<strong>  
><strong>KaptainKrunk<strong>  
><strong>NinjaRawrSg<strong>  
><strong>Me And My Luck<strong>  
><strong>DarkLove12489<strong>  
><strong>WeirdButCool<strong>  
><strong>lil lover<strong>  
><strong>SkyHeartsHottie<strong>  
><strong>Anonymous<strong>

**Thanks so much for reviewing guys you really made my day :D**

**I'll try to update sooner. But, until then...**

**REVIEW! :D**


	19. Annabeth Goes Boom, Sorta

**Well, this is a really late update...**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't update in a while. I just got home from a trip, then school started the day after that (yes, it has started here. Since, we only have a month holiday. It sucks a lot). Also, I have writer's block. So, I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda crappy. Also, this is only a filler chapter. So, yeah...  
><strong>

**So anyway, here's chapter 19!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I simply do not own PJO.**

* * *

><p>It was a really fine afternoon. The sun shone brightly. The heat was warm. The birds were chirping. The situation was the exact opposite of what a certain blonde girl and grey eyed girl was feeling.<p>

After Percy mentioned Grover and Thalia yesterday, she had a suspicion that her friends had something to do behind the whole drama. And apparently, her suspicion was true.

The night before, right after dinner, Annabeth immediately checked the Stolls brothers' youtube account. And just like what she suspected, she found out that the Stolls posted a video just an hour ago. Something called 'Le Break Up'.

She immediately clicked it. She watched the video with wide eyes. She kept on wishing that the video wasn't real. But it was.

The blonde girl swore under her breath. And after that, she was lectured by his dad, thanks a lot to Bobby who was eavesdropping on her.

So that afternoon, when she saw her friends, she stormed up to them. Rachel smiled at the blonde girl when she saw her. But when she realized that the girl was storming, she knew they're in a big trouble. Thalia, on the other hand, was oblivious about Annabeth's reaction. She grinned at her and waved. "Hey Annie," she greeted. " 'Sup?"

Annabeth glared at the punk girl. "Don't call me with that name," she exclaimed. Thalia rolled her eyes at her. "And don't you dare 'sup' me!"

"Sheesh," Thalia murmured. "Somebody is extremely moody. Are you having a PMS or something?"

Annabeth ignored her best friend. She glanced at the others, making sure that all her friends were here. _We have Thals and Rachel. Silena and Beckendorf being all I-am-so-crazily-in-love-with-you. Grover is hiding behind Thalia. Clarisse looking all tough in Chris' arm. Katie glancing around. What is she doing? Searching for Travis? Speaking of which..._

"Where are the Stolls Brothers?"

As If on cue, a hysterical laugh could be heard. Annabeth's head snapped at the source of the voice and saw the Stolls brothers.

"Oh my god, that was hilarious," Connor exclaimed. "Best prank ever!"

"Totally," Travis agreed. "Did you see Ethan's face. Totally priceless!"

Annabeth cleared her throat and the boys turned their attention and grinned at the girl. Only when they realized her facial expression, their grin disappeared. They shared a look at each other and gulped. "Uh-oh," Connor whispered to Travis, "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"If you're seeing Annabeth who's giving us that crazy and scary at us," Annabeth glared at Travis, "Then yes."

"I feel like I'm going to pee in my pants."

"Then let's turn around. Then we'll run to the boys' bathroom and-"

"You two idiots know that we can all hear you right?" Katie asked and rolled her eyes.

The boys grinned sheepishly at Annabeth. "Hey Annabeth," Travis said nervously. "It's really nice to see you! How are you today? We're fine. Wow, today is a really nice day isn't it? We're just going to enjoy the rest of the day outdoor. So, bye."

The twins tarted to pace. But Annabeth grabbed both their collars. "Hold your horses, Stolls," she said as she pulled them back.

Connor gulped. He looked at Travis and mouthed 'We're screwed.'

"Can you guys explain to me," Annbeth said, crossing he arms and looking at the rest of her friends, "What in the world did you do yesterday?"

"Laying in the nurse's room because Thalia, Stolls, and Clarisse all smacked me with balls," Grover murmured.

Thalia and the Stolls snickered. Meanwhile Clarisse snorted. "It was dodgeballs day. We're supposed to smack people with balls."

Grover opened his mouth to argue. But Annabeth cut him off. "That's not what I meant," she said. "Let me give you a clue. Drama, break up, Percy."

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "You mean us, breaking Percy and Tammi up?"

"Yes," Annabeth snapped. "And thanks to you guys, he went to my place yesterday, crying."

"He did?" Silena asked excitedly. "Oh my god, he went to you? That's so cute!"

"No it's not," Annabeth snapped. "He was really heartbroken. And you," Annabeth turned and point at Travis and Connor, making them gulp, "Made it worse. Seriously? 'Le Break Up?"

"I knew it," Connor said to Travis under his breath. "We should've named it 'Le Best Break Up EVER!'"

"You know how bad Percy reacted when you uploaded his first break up video," Annabeth, who didn't hear anything, continued, "And you still post the second video? With Tammi's and Ethan's sexy time?"

"The video got lots of likes and comments," Travis said. "I mean who doesn't like sexy times?"

Annabeth groaned. "You're hopeless," she said. "Who's the mastermind behind this scheme?" Wordlessly, everybody pointed at Thalia. Annabeth crossed her hand and rolled her eyes. "Of course. Who else would be so immature to create such a plan?"

"Excuse me, but I think when you mistaken 'genius' with 'immature'." Annabeth glared at Thalia. "Also, if I didn't come up with that plan, Percy would still be dating that witch, which is a big no-no. Beside he'll eventually find out, we were just making the discovery much faster."

Annabeth opened her mouth to argue, but Thalia cut her off. "Percy is coming," she said. She looked at the others. "Act normal!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and turned around. Sure enough, Percy was approaching them. "Hi Percy," she greeted, smiling at him.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy looked at the others, "Erm, hey guys." Most of them mumbled hi back. Except for Clarisse, who was sending daggers at him. Percy gulped. Meanwhile Annabeth sighed.

"Just ignore them," Annabeth said, glaring at her friends. "So what are you doing here? I mean, you never really strikes me as an artistic kind of guy."

"I'm not," the boy replied. "But my mom made me come so," he shrugged.

"What does she think about the exhibition?" Rachel suddenly asked. Annabeth glared at the girl, who immediately shut up.

"She loves it," Percy said. "You're Rachel Elizabeth Dare, right? The one who arrange this?" Rachel nodded. "Nice job. It's really neat."

"Thanks!"

Percy turned his attention back to Annabeth, who for some reason, looked kind of annoyed. "Anyway, we're still going tomorrow right?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yup."

"Cool," Percy said. "Where are we going anyway."

The blonde girl smirked. "Didn't I tell you that it's a surprise?"

"Oh, come on," Percy pouted. "A clue?"

"It'll cheer you up."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Gee, that help me figure out the mystery." Annabeth rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Percy's phone buzzed. He took it out of the pocket and looked at it. "Gotta go," he said. "My mom is waiting for me. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

Annabeth nodded. "See ya."

With that, the boy jogged away. As soon as he was, out of sight, Annabeth turned to her friends. Some of them had a disbelief look on their face. Meanwhile the others were looking at me, smirks on their face. "Well, well," Thalia said. "Looks like little Annie is having a date with Kelp Head."

"It's not a date," the blonde girl said, tolling her eyes.

"You're going with him and only him?" Silena asked.

I blinked. "Yeah."

"And you're bringing him to a special place?"

"Yes."

"And it will be just the two of you?"

"Yes."

Silena and Thalia looked at each other and smirked. "Sounds like a date to me."

"And I'm telling you it's not," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes. Then she turned to Rachel. "We're still having the sleep over right?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow, somehow, she looked amused. "You still wanna go with me and Thals even when you have a not-a-date date with Percy?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Why not?"

"Well, I don't know," Rachel said, smirking. "Maybe, because you have to find something cute to wear tomorrow to impress Jackson?"

Annabeth glared at her red-haired girl. "Don't even start."

The girl only smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, gotta go. Need to make sure everything is fine around here. So I'll see ya soon."

* * *

><p>That night, Thalia, Rachel, and Annabeth were in Rachel's room. While Annabeth told them her plan and asked for their help, Rachel and Thalia, sat on the bed, still having a hard time believing that Annabeth- their Annabeth Chase!- is going with Percy somewhere tomorrow.<p>

"I am still amused that you," she points at Annabeth, "would want to go on a date with Percy."

"It's not a date," Annabeth insisted for the hundredth time that day.

"Um, Annabeth," Rachel said. "I think when a guy and a girl go out together, you can consider that as a date."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she murmured.

"So let's get this straight," Rachel said. "You want our help to do that, along with pretty much everybody else?"

"Yes."

"And it's up to us on how to do it?"

Annabeth hesitated for a while. But then she nodded. "Yup."

"Alright then," Rachel said. "So, who want to watch Johnny Depp?"

"Me!"

"I do!"

So Rachel stood up and put in Pirates of the Caribbean in the DVD player. The, the girls spend the rest of their night, watching some movies and laughing out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Can anybody guess where Annabeth is taking Percy the next day? What will Thalia, Rachel, and the other members of the gang will do to help Annabeth? Tell me what ya think via review! :D<br>**

**C-Nuggets N.L  
><strong>

**The Goddamn Dark Knight  
><strong>

**Wisest Owl  
><strong>

**Guest (Anon)  
><strong>

**XOsweetPURPLEcandyOX  
><strong>

**TheAwesome101  
><strong>

**kekemina  
><strong>

**yashendra2797  
><strong>

**DarkLove12489  
><strong>

**YvelissaBlossom  
><strong>

**Icy Attitude  
><strong>

**ProTy100  
><strong>

**NinjaRawrSG  
><strong>

**Guest (Another Anon)  
><strong>

**CimFan  
><strong>

**Annabeth luvs Percy  
><strong>

**Nobody2012  
><strong>

**Guest (Again, anon)  
><strong>

**Guest (I don't need to tell you, right?)**

**I-Love-My-SeaweedBrain  
><strong>

**Guest (You guessed it)  
><strong>

**Ares'bestlittleTaunter  
><strong>

**Clestial  
><strong>

**Pokemonchen  
><strong>

**amazinggirl96  
><strong>

**Percabeth Lover 2012  
><strong>

**Lightning-and'DEATH  
><strong>

**AtlantaJackson95  
><strong>

**runningpool22  
><strong>

**unknown lunatic  
><strong>

**seaweedbrainsgirl717  
><strong>

**Guest (You know what I'm going to say)  
><strong>

**YouAreYourOwnWriter  
><strong>

**percabeth23  
><strong>

**Iridescent Coconut  
><strong>

**Thanks so much for your review and CC :) I LOVE YOU ALL XD  
><strong>

**So, anyway. I'm currently waiting for the 'date' chapter (and I promise it will be longer and better than this one). And let's just hope I'll be able to post it next week. Finger crossed :D**


	20. The Date

**DON'T SHOOT!**

**I know I haven't update for this for *check the calendars* over a month. Yikes. So sorry for making you that long for this chapter. Writer's block is really suck. And the amount of tests and projects the teacher gave me didn't help me either. So... yeah. **

**Well, let's just get to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not Rick Riordan, so I do not own PJO.**

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm going now!"<p>

Sally looked up from her laptop and saw her son walking out from his room. "Already?" She asked. "It's only 9:30."

Percy shrugged. "Better come early than late, right?"

The woman smiled. "Ah," she said. "So you don't want to be late for your date?" She teased.

Percy sighed. "Mom, it's not a date."

"She's spending a day with you."

"Yes."

"You're going who-knows-where with her."

"Yes."

"Just the two of you."

"Mom!"

Sally raised her hands. "Alright," she said in defeat. "So what time are you going home."

"I'm not sure," Percy said. "Hopefully I'd make it for dinner. If not, then I'll call you at least an hour before dinner."

The woman smiled and nodded. "Alright, honey."

"Bye mom," Percy said as he rushed to the door.

"Bye Percy," Sally said as her son turned the doorknob and swung the door open. "Have fun on your date!"

"Not a date," Percy said as he closed the door shut. All Sally could do was smiled and shook her head as she start to type once more.

As soon as Annabeth saw Percy, a smirk grew on her face. "Well, you're early," she said as she stood up. "Usually, I have to wait for ten minutes until you finally show up."

"On my defense," Percy said, "I had stuff to do. Swim practice for example. And-"

"Trying to sneak out of school, but failed because you got busted by Mr. Blofis?"

Percy's mouth hung opened. That happened on the day where his life change a lot, the time when Mrs. Dodds assigned Annabeth to tutor him. She wasn't supposed to know that, nobody knew about it. The raven haired boy stammered, "H-How did you know?"

Annabeth smirked and gave him a knowing look. "Let's just say I have my... Sources."

Or, the way Percy view it: "Grover/Thalia told me about it. Duh!"

I think I'll have a word with those two about this.

"So, Seaweed Brain," the blonde girl said, smiling at him. "Ready for out little trip?"

"Um, sure. I guess," Percy said. "But first, where are we going?"

Percy was expecting the girl to smirk at him and insist that it's a secret. Instead, Annabeth smiled. "How's Central Park Zoo sounds?"

Central Park Zoo was one of Annabeth's favorite place. Sure, it's always crowded and most of the visitors are kids and families. And it's not like it has cool architecture like Empire State Building, or The New Yorker hotel, or any other places tha she also loves. But something about seeing the animals behaviour always amused her.

And it looked like Percy also loves the place.

"When my dad's in town, he always takes me here," the boy said as the two teenagers walked around the zoo, eating a hot dog. "I remember when I was younger, I would always squeal when he told me we're going here."

"Did you squeal like a girl?" Annabeth asked mischievously. She grinned when the boy glared at her. "Sorry, just wondering," she said sheepishly. "Anyway, did I hear wrong, or did you say really say 'when my dad is in town'?"

Percy took swallowed his hot dog before he replied, "You heard right."

"Interesting." Annabeth took a bite on her hot dog. After chewing it, she swallowed. "Where does he live then?"

"Florida," Percy said. "When I was eight months, he was assigned to work there.

He did asked my mom to move with him there. But for some reason, she didn't want to. So he moved to Florida while my mom and I stay here."

"Does he visit often?"

"When I was younger, yes," the raven haired replied. "But now, not so much. He atleast come here twice, for Thanksgiving and Christmas."

"I see," Annabeth said, nodding. She took the last bite on her sandwhich and throw the wrapping away. "So what's your father's name anyway?"

"Poseidon Jackson."

At this Annabeth's eyes widen. "Did he go to Olympia prep school when he was in High School?"

Percy furrowed his eyebrow. "Yeah," he replied. "Why did you ask?"

"I think my mom knows your dad."

Percy blinked. "She does?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yes," she exclaimed. "My mom went to Olympia too. She was really close with thirteen other people and one of them was your dad."

"Huh," Percy said, completely amused. "I guess the world is small."

The blonde girl snorted at his comment. "No kidding," Annabeth said. "My mom said that out of 13 of her friends, your dad annoyed her the most."

"Wow," Percy said. "Really?"

Annabeth nodded. "She said that your dad is a complete idiot. The only studies thet he's really good at are P.E and Biology."

The raven haired boy frowned. "She actually said that."

"Yeah."

"Well," Percy said. "Sounded like she hates my dad's guts."

Annabeth laughed. "Are you kidding? I think she had a crush on him."

Percy shrugged. "Hated him, had a crush on him, who knows. Maybe your mom hated him and had a crush on him in the same time."

The blonde girl furrowed her eyebrow. "Is that even possible?"

"Maybe," Percy said, shrugging. "I don't know, honestly. But what I do know for sure is that annoying each other sorta runs in our family."

The blonde girl rolled her eyes. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah it does." Annabeth looked at Percy skeptically. "Sorta?" The blonde girl rolled her eyes again. Percy only grinned sheepishly. "Oh hey, can we go to the Penguin exhibit?"

"Sure," the blonde girl said, shrugging nonchalantly. "You're the reason why we're here anyway, so-"

"Let's go!" Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and practically dragged her through the crowd.

"Seaweed Brain," she said, annoyance in her voice. "Would you calm down and tell me where we're going?"

Percy didn't stop though. He kept on walking and said, "My favorite exhibit in Central Park Zoo."

Annabeth opened her mouth to snapped at him for not being spesific. But she closed it again when she saw the exhibit right in front of them. "You mean the Penguins?" She asked.

"You guessed it!"

As usual, the exhibit was crowded with families and little kids. Fortunately, they manage to get a spot that wasn't to crowded. "I love the penguins," Percy said, as he watched the penguins. "This is my favorite exhibit in the whole zoo. With the polar bears as a close second."

"Yeah, I love them too," Annabeth said, nodding in agreement. "This is my favorite too. I'm not sure why though, but when I first saw them back when I was 6, I fell in love with them."

"But they are cute," Percy said. "I mean, just look at the way they walk." He pointed at one of the walking penguins. "And what is even cuter is the way they slide. I mean, just look at that one."

Annabeth turned around and looked at the penguin Percy was pointing at. The bird took a few step and stopped almost abruptly. The blonde girl furrowed her eyebrow. "Um, Percy. I don't think-"

"Wait for it."

So she did. She watched the penguin. It looked to its right then its left. Then, it started to walk fastly and slide on ice. "Aw," the grey eyed cooed. "It's so cute."

"See," Percy crossed his arm and smiled smugly, "Nothing could ever beat the Cuteness of a Sliding Penguins."

Annabeth rolled her eyes playfully. "Have anyone ever told you that you can be such a Seaweed Brain sometimes?"

Percy grinned. "I believe somebody had mention that once or twice," he said.

Annabeth shook her head and smiled. "Come on," she said. "Let's go see the other exhibit."

"I wanna see the polar bears!"

Annabeth laughed. "Then right this way."

It was already 3:30 p.m. when they exited the zoo. Percy thought that after they visit the zoo, they would call it a day. But he was wrong. Because there he was, following Annabeth toward the west side of the south central park.

"Come on Annabeth," the boy groaned. "Can't you just tell me where we're going?"

"I can," Annabeth told him, a smirk plastered on her face. "But I prefer not to."

Percy swore the girl is getting really annoying.

"Oh come on," Percy pouted. "Can't you give a clue?"

"It is located in Central Park," Annabeth said. "In the west part of it, to be exact."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Other than those facts?"

Annabeth stopped. "Look, just sit there," she pointed at a bench near them, "and wait here."

"Whoa, and where are you going?"

"Somewhere," the girl said, smirking. "Just wait here." The raven haired boy opened his mouth to protested. But Annabeth had turned around. "I'll be back in no time," she said and she started to jog away. Percy just stood there, watching the girl getting further away.

_Something seems fishy._

Percy walked towards the bench and sat down. He glanced at his watch. It read 4:45. Don't worry Percy, he told himself as he leaned on the bench. Annabeth will be back any time now.

Well, or so he thought.

Fifteen dull minutes passed and Percy started to get worry. He was looking around anxiously, trying to see any sign of Annabeth. But there were none.

Percy started to have suspicion. What if she was pulling a prank on him? What if she was leaving him there, all alone in the Central Park?

The boy groaned. Leaning on the bench, he closed his eyes and sighed. If that was what she's doing, Percy will totally kill her on Monday.

"What's up?"

Percy opened his eyes. When he saw Annabeth, he glared. "Where in the world have you been?"

Annabeth shrugged. "I was taking care of something," she said. "Now come on!" She pulled the boy up.

"Hey," the raven haired boy exclaimed. Before he could say anything, he was being dragged by Annabeth. "Can't you just tell me what in the world we're going to do?"

"Something that you will totally like."

"So this is what the 15 minutes waiting is for?"

Annabeth glared at the raven haired boy in front of her. "Don't tell me you don't like it."

The two teenagers are sitting in a boat. Percy was rowing the boat towards the middle of the lake. "No, I love it," Percy said, as he rowed. "I just didn't expect to go boating today."

The blonde girl raised an eyebrow. "You do this very often?"

"I go boating atleast twice a week on summer holiday," Percy said. "And also every time my dad visit me and my mom."

Annabeth nodded. "Cool."

"What about you?" Percy asked. "You've done this before?"

"To tell you the truth, no," the blonde girl admited

"Really?" Percy asked.

"Yeah," the girl admitted. "This is my first time."

"Well then my dear friend, you're in luck," the raven haired boy grinned. "I happened to know the best spot to stop our ship and enjoy the view." He rowed the boat for a few more mintues then stopped. "And here we are."

Annabeth looked around and she agreed with Percy: The spot really had a nice view. You can see the shore and the grass field where everybody were having picnics. You could also see the trees and the buildings. But what she really love was the way the Belvedere Castle looks like from there. It looks really great.

The blonde girl smiled. "Belvedere Castle," she said. "Means 'beautiful view' in Italian. Was build in 1869 as a Victorian folly. Designed by Frederick Law Olmsted and Calvert Vaux, who was also the architect of the castle with Jacob Wyre." She looked at the raven haired boy, who looked really amused.

"What?"

"Wow," the boy mused. "You actually memorized all thos facts?"

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "My mother and I went to have some mother-daughter time."

Percy furrowed his eyebrow. "So you huys skipped a nice shopping trip in SoHo and went to and old castle to have some quality time?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "First of, the 'old castle' is named Belvedere Castle," she said. "Second, we don't always go there. We also see some other buildings, like Empire State, Rockefeller, and some other buildings." The blonde girl shrugged, "Beside, every time I go to a certain building, I'll find fun facts about it."

The raven haired boy snickered. "Nerd."

Annabeth glared at the boy. "Don't make me toss you off the boat."

Percy shrugged nonchalantly. "Go ahead. I'll just swim to the shore. Then who will row the boat to the shore?" Seeing Annabeth glaring at him made Percy smirked. "Thought so."

"I'm a fast learner, you know," Annabeth said. "I'll figure out a way and I will definitely beat the crap out of you."

"Whoa, calm down," Percy said. "You sounded like Clarisse," Annabeth rolled her eyes at this. "I'm just kidding. Knowing those facts are kinda cool, I guess. I mean, atleast now I know who to take when I'm visiting the Empire State or the Old Castle."

"It's Belvedere castle-"

"Whatever."

"And are you saying that you want to hear me blabber about those fun faccts while we're waiting in line to get up the Empire State?"

The raven haired boy shrugged. "Hey, I'll have my iPod with me whenever I'm bored." He earned a playful punch on his arm for that. "Hey, I'm just sayin'!"

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth murmured. She glanced at her watch. "Let's get back to the shore."

"Why?" Percy asked as he started to row to the shore. "Wanna proof tha fun facts are really fun?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "As much as I want to do that, can't do it now," she said. "Right now, we're going to do something else."

"And I'm guessing you're not going to tell me what it is?"

"Nope," Annabeth smirked. "You'll have to wait and see."

* * *

><p><strong>And thus, the 'date' isn't over! <strong>

**Where is Annabeth taking Percy? What are they going to do? What do you think about the chapter? Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Also, I wanna thank these people for reviewing:**

**WeirdButCool**

**mabello**

**TheAwesome101**

**Pokemonchen**

**Arrows of Artemis**

**LovePercabeth4ever**

**envelope123 (anon)**

**Lauren1996007**

**Percabeth77 (anon)**

**CimFan**

**runningpool22**

**DarkLove12489**

**FunnyPuffins1600**

**WisestOwl**

**XOsweetPURPLEcandyOX**

**seaweednrainsgirl717**

**Annabeth luvs Percy**

**Blazestar of Shadowclan**

**unknown lunatic**

**sweattea1064**

**Momo-yang**

**4444 (anon)**

**WISE2013GIRL**

**nataliadavidson242**

**I'M ANONYMOUS (anon)**

**Princess of Olympus**

**Ares'sbestlittleTaunter**

**AtlantaJackson95**

**LightCobaltTurquoise**

**ArktikXD**

**MEmyGREATluck (anon)**

**Thanks for the review, CC, and suggestion. And I'm so sorry to make you wait this long for this chapter.**

**So, that's all for today. I'll try to update soon. But 'till then please review :D**

**P.S**

**Sorry for fangirling, but...**

**NINETEEN MORE DAYS TILL MARK OF ATHENA! WHO'S EXCITED?**

**I can't wait for 2nd of October. I just need that book so much. Me wanna Percabeth reunion. And the sneak peeks made me even more impatient. I mean, what did Athena tell Annabeth?**

**GAH I JUST NEED THE FREAKING BOOK**

**End of fangirling.**


	21. And the Date Continues!

**I know I haven't updated in a while. But I have been very busy lately. God, I didn't know 9th grade would be this hard, and busy. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. It is Rick Riordan's**

* * *

><p>"I don't get this. Why am I going to your apartment again?"<p>

Annabeth glanced at the boy, then shrugged, "Because your surprise is here," she said nonchalantly. She pressed the elevator button and waited for it to arrive.

"Aw man, Come on," Percy protested. "Can't you just take it from your apartment and bring it to mine instead?"

"Sorry, but can't do," the girl said. She turned her head towards Percy and smiled smugly, "So you'll just have to suck it up and deal with it."

Percy sighed. Well this girl is stubborn, he thought when he heard a ding! Both teenagers walked into it. Annabeth pressed the button of the elevator. Percy frowned when he realized that they are going to the top floor of the building instead of Annabeth's place. The raven-haired boy frowned. "Um, why are we going to the 10th floor?"

"Because that's where the surprise is."

Percy frowned. "Um, what exactly is your big surprise? Bungee jumping from the 10th floor?" The blonde girl only smirked.

With a _ding_, the elevator door slid open. Annabeth led the confused raven haired boy towards a door. She pushed it open, revealing a set of stairs. "Oh great," Percy grunted as they began to climb. "We're bungee jumping from the 12th floor. I can imagine tomorrow's headline: Crazy Teenagers Jumping Off A Building For No Apparent Reason."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Relax, we aren't jumping off a building," she said.

"Then what are we going to do?" Percy demanded. They had reached the top of the stairs, and are now standing in front of a wooden door.

"This," Annabeth pushed the door open, "Is what we're going to do."

Percy stepped outside and reviewed the rooftop. There were a table and two chairs, with the Stolls brother standing near the table, a mischievous smile on their face. "Whoa, wait a sec," Percy said, glaring at the Stolls. "What are _they_ doing here?"

"Chill dude," Connor said nonchalantly. "It's not like we're out here to kill you."

"Yeah," Travis said, nodding. "We're just out to have fun by making fun of people, and maybe humiliate them a little."

"Like what we did to Ethan yesterday," Connor added. "That was really hilarious!"

"I know right!" Travis said. He turned to Percy and grinned, "Too bad you weren't there. The look on his face was totally priceless."

Annabeth gave Connor and Travis a look. "Stolls, don't you dare..."

"No, no, keep going," Percy said. He seemed to be amused and excited about the topic. "What did you do?"

Connor and Travis looked at each other and grinned. "Glad you asked," Travis said. "You see-"

"The tale must be really amazing Stolls-"

"It is!"

"-but we're not here to hear your oh-so-amazing story," Annabeth made a mocking hand gesture. "So that's a story for another time."

"Party pooper," Connor murmured, earning a jab from his brother. Travis told him something under his breath, which made the brunette sighed. "Alright, alright, sheesh." He cleared his throat. "Hello, welcome to the so-called restaurant named The-Percy-And-Annabeth-Are-Going-To-Make-Out-Soon. Thalia's idea, not mine," he quickly added. Percy blushed furiously, while Annabeth rolled her eyes and made a mental note to talk to Thalia later. Though she knew it would be be pretty much useless.

"So anyway, here's your table," Travis gestured at the table beside him. "And of you excuse us, we'll get you the waitress." With that the Stoll brothers left.

Annabeth sighed and looked at Percy in appology. "Sorry about my friends," The girl said. "They can be really annoying sometimes."

Percy shrugged. "It's okay I guess," he said. "After the whole thing they did these past few weeks, I'm kinda used to it."

Annabeth chuckled. Just then, their 'waitress' walked towards their table, a mischievous grin on her face. "Good evening to the happy couple. I'm Thalia Grace and I'd be your waitress tonight, along with my awesome crew to help me out. So here's the menu," Thalia handed Annabeth and Percy the so-called menu (which was really just a piece of A4 carton) and grinned, "Ans just call me when you're ready to order." Thalia winked at the teenagers and walked away.

Percy raised an eyebrow at Annabeth. "You're asking Thalia to be our waitress?"

"Not really," the blonde girl said. "I asked Thalia and Rachel to help out with these. Told them to make sure that everybody in the gang has their part."

"Huh," Percy mused. "Alright then."

"Well hello lovebirds," Thalia said. Ignoring Annabeth's death glare, she took out a notepad and asked, "So what appetizer would you like to order?"

Percy looked at the menu and frowned. "But the only option we have is onion rings."

"Alright then, two onion rings," Thalia wrote it down on her pad and looked at Percy. "What about drinks?"

Percy looked at the menu. "Um, I think I'll have coke."

Thalia nodded. She wrote it down in and asked Annabeth, a smirk in her face, "What about you sweetheart?"

Percy stiffled a laugh, earning a glare from Annabeth. "I'll have coke too."

"Alright then," Thalia said. "I'll fetch your order. Be back soon." with a wink, she went away.

"Sweetheart?" Percy snickered.

Annabeth sighed. "She's impossible."

Percy shrugged, a smirk on his face. "Isn't she always?" he says. "I mean, seriously. The girl is just plain annoying sometimes."

Annabeth chuckled. "Sometimes is an understatement."

Just then, Thalia is back with their orders. "And here's your order. One coke for the Perseus," she grinned at Percy, who was glaring at her, "And here's a come for Annie."

Annabeth gave her a death glare. "Thals-"

"And here's the onion rings." Thalia set a platter of onion rings in the middle.

Percy frowned. "Where's the other onion rings?"

Thalia shrugged. "You guys only ordered one," she said nonchalantly. "Guess you'll have to share." The teenagers glared at the raven haired girl. But she ignored it. "So what do you want for the for the main course?"

Percy read the menu and frowned. "The only thing you serve is spaghetti."

"Then two servings of spaghetti it is," she exclaimed, grinning. "I'll delivered it when you've finished your appetizer!"And that's when the situation got awkward.

With that, she left. Percy and Annabeth reached out to take one onion ring. But when their hand touched, they quickly pulled them back. "Um, sorry," Percy said awkwardly. "You first." Annabeth smiled and took one onion ring.

"Thanks, she said." Percy nodded and took one onion ring. They smiled at each other and ate theirs. Awkward silence stood between them as they finished their onion rings.

When Thalia came back, Thalia winced. "Aw man," Thalia said, wrinkling her nose. "Why did the lovebirds stop chirping all of the sudden? I was getting used to it." The comment made both teenager tomato red.

Annabeth sighed. "Thals, for the last time, we are not a couple."

"Yeah, you're not," Thalia said. Annabeth was relief. Finally Thalia had stopped teasing about her and Percy. That will make her life much easier.

"Well, not yet, actually."

Seeing Percy groaned and face palmed made Annabeth sighed. Of course she's stop teasing us, she thought. Because life is just that nice.

"Anyway, here are your orders! One spaghetti bolognaise for the lady," she set down the spaghetti in front of Annabeth. "And also a spaghetti bolognaise for the not-so-gentleman."

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding," Thalia said. She took the now empty onion rings plate and said. "Enjoy the meal. Oh also, you better strike a conversation if you want the dessert."

"Yes mommy," Percy said with a mischievous grin. Thalia gave him a death glare, which made him look down. Then she shrugged and walked away.

As soon as Thalia disappeared, the blonde girl looked at Percy in amusement at Percy. "Thalia's classic death glare, ladies and gentlemen," Annabeth said, smirking.

"The ability than can scare even the bravest person," Percy shuddered. Percy and Annabeth took their fork and began eating it. "So, um... What should we talk about now?"

"Um," Annabeth said, unsure. "I'm not sure..."

"Well," Percy said slowly. "Wanna try 20 questions?"

Annabeth sighed. "I can't believe I am doing this," she murmured. "You start."

"Okay, um... Favorite sport?"

"I think I'll have to go with baseball," Annabeth said. "Or softball. They're almost the same anyway."

"Huh, really?" Percy said, amused. "What's your favorite team?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "I thought it's my turn now."

"Well, then you can ask me two questions later," he shrugged nonchalantly. "So, what's your favorite?"

Annabeth took a sip of her coke. "The Yankees, of course," she said. "My dad used to take me to all their games. Not so much now, because he's really busy with his work." Percy nodded. "My turn. Um, favorite food?"

The raven haired boy grinned. "Well, that's hard. I love all my mom's food. But I think my favorite is my mom's blue blueberry cupcakes."

Annabeth frowned. "Don't you mean blueberry cupcakes?"

"Nope," Percy said, popping the 'p'. "I literally mean blue blueberry cupcakes." Percy snapped his finger. "Oh, maybe I should asked my mom to make a batch the next time you went over to my house for a session. I think you'll love it."

"Well, I'm looking forward to try it," Annabeth said, smiling. "Um, favorite color?"

Percy thought about it for a moment. "I think it's a tie between blue and green," he said. "What's yours?"

"Grey," she answered simply. "Favorite animals?"

"Horse."

"Really?" Annabeth said. "I was half expecting you to say a species of fish."

Percy shrugged. "Fishes are nice. But I think horse is cooler," he said nonchalantly. "And yours?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "You do realize you've been copying my questions, right?"

"No rules that told me I can't, right?" Percy said. "So what's yours?"

Annabeth thought about it for a while. "Owls," she said. "Favorite school subject?"

"Latin," the raven haired said.

"Really?" Annabeth said. "I was expecting you to say P.E."

"Well, it's a close second," Percy said. "I mean, with Coach Hedge and his constant yelling, that's a point down for P.E." he said nonchalantly. "Dream job?"

"Architect," Annabeth answered almost immediately. A grin is plastered on her face. "I would definitely be a famous architect and build cool buildings."

Percy laughed. "Well, someone is ambitious."

Annabeth shrugged. "YOLO, right?" She drank her coke and asked, "What's yours?"

"Honestly, I still can't decide," Percy said, looking down at his coke. "I mean, I think it would be cool to be a professional swimmer. Win a gold medal in the Olympics and all. But I want to be a marine biologist also. So, I don't know."

Annabeth smiled. "Well, don't worry. You still have loads of time to think about it, right?"

"Yeah," Percy said, nodding in agreement. "Hobby?"

"Reading," Annabeth said. "Or just hanging out with the gang. Favorite teacher?"

"Definitely Mr Brunner," the raven haired said. "He's really cool and just fun."

"I know right," Annabeth exclaimed. "Plus, he's wise and really smart. The best teacher you could ever find in the whole world."

"Favorite type of book to read?"

"Well," Annabeth said. "I enjoy fiction. But I really love books involving architecture. Oh and I love Myths too."

"Really?" Percy said, sounding quite surprise.

"Yep," Annabeth said. "And since you love Mr Brunner's class, I'm guessing you do too. Romans or Greeks?"

"Definitely Greeks," Percy said. "Romans are way too uptight." Annabeth laughed at this. "Favorite mythological heroes?"

"Well, that's tough," Annabeth said. "I like most of the heroes. But my favorites would be Daedalus and Atalata."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Interesting choice," he mused.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "What's yours?"

"Well, like you, I also like most heroes," he said. "But I love Hercules-"

"Typical."

"And Perseus."

Annabeth looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Your namesake, huh?"

Percy laughed a little. "Yeah," he said, a little embarrassed. "What about the scariest myths monster? Or villain?"

"Yikes," Annabeth said, biting her lips. "All of them are bad. But I think it's a tie between Arachne and Medusa." Annabeth shuddered before asking. "And your least favorite monster or villain?"

"The minatour," Percy said. "I dreamt that it chased me and almost killed my mom."

The blonde winced. "That's terrible," Annabeth said.

"I know right," he exclaimed. "Worst nightmare I have ever had." He shuddered before continuing. "Anyway, if you were a Greek warrior, what weapon would you use?"

"A dagger," Annabeth answered surely. "Definitely dagger. What about you?"

Percy shrugged nonchalantly. "Probably a sword," he said. "Anyway, dream holiday spot?"

"Greece," Annabeth said. "I mean with the cool ancient buildings, the magnificent giant statues, the ruins. It would be paradise!"

Percy laughed. "Someone is excited."

Annabeth grinned sheepishly. "Favorite video games?"

"Call of Duty," Percy said. "All the way." This made Annabeth laugh. "What about favorite movies?"

"Harry Potter," Annabeth said. "I love the book, and the movies are amazing. It would definitely be my all time favorite." Annabeth was finally finished with her spaghetti. She dab her mouth before continuing. "Cats or dogs?"

"Dogs," Percy said. "They're a lot more playful, loyal, and obedient than cats. Plus, they're not afraid of water." Percy had finish his dinner also and drank his coke.

He opened his mouth to ask something when Thalia came. "And the lovebirds have start to chirp once more," she said, earning a glare from both Percy and Annabeth. "Anyway, I'll just take those dirty plates," she stacked the plates and put it on her tray, "And give you this," she served a banana split each for Percy and Annabeth. "Oh, and also don't forget to tip me."

Thalia winked and walked away, leaving the teenagers staring at her in amusement. "Should we?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"I think yeah," she said. "Let's just give her 5 dollars. It's better than buying her lunch on Monday."

Percy nodded. He immediately took out his wallet and pulled out a 5 dollar bill. He put it underneath his bowl of banana split. He took his ice cream spoon and began eating his dessert. "First crush?"

Annabeth, who was about to scoop her ice cream, stopped and stared at Percy. "What?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm just curious."

"I am _not_ telling you that kind of thing," Annabeth half-yelled. "It's private."

"Aw, come on," Percy pouted. "Please?"

For a moment, Annabeth glared at Percy. But she finally sighed. "Fine," she said. "But my next question will be about yours."

Percy could feel his cheeks were getting warmer. "Fine," he murmured.

Annabeth took a deep breath and sighed. "His name was Luke. Luke Castellan," Annabeth began. "I was only seven, and he's a year older than me. I met him at the park where we went to when you had your breakdown. Thalia, Luke, and I were best friends. Though I kinda like him more than as friends."

"Woah," Percy said. "What happened?"

Annabeth smirked. "You asked two questions," she said. The raven-haired boy only shrugged. So Annabeth continued. "He liked Thalia. And apparently Thalia liked him too. So yeah, it was a really weird love triangles." Annabeth nodded to Percy. "What about yours?"

Percy was tomato red by then. He glanced around and hissed, "Promise you won't tell her?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. Now just tell me."

Percy sighed. "I was twelve back then, and I... I have a crush on Rachel."

Annabeth almost choked on the banana. "Rachel? As in Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" Percy looked down and nodded. "Oh my god," Annabeth said.

She opened her mouth to say something, but she was pretty much speechless. "God, Annabeth. Please don't tell her," Percy said quickly. "You promised!"

"I'm keeping my promise," Annabeth said. "But I wasn't expecting that."

Percy rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Well, she helped me with my art project. And, I don't know... I just started to like her."

"And did you make a move? Did you guys had those 'backstreet' relationship."

"No," Percy said, sighing. "Didn't have the guts."

"Too bad," Annabeth said, her eyebrows are furrowed. "She really liked you back then."

This time, it was Percy who almost choked on his banana.

"She really liked you," Annabeth said, somewhat nonchalantly as Percy continued to eat his dessert. "I mean, she doodled you and her holding hands in her notebook, talked about you every time. She was planning on asking you to go on a date."

Percy choked on his banana once more.

"She changed her mind though," Annabeth said. "She said that you won't accept it because you don't like her and act so nonchalant around her."

"I was trying to keep cool," Percy argued. "I didn't want to look like a total doofus in front of her."

Annabeth shrugged. "At least now you learn something: if you want to get the girl, don't just stand around like an idiot and make a move."

Percy opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again. He sighed and spoon the ice cream on his plate and ate it. Annabeth smirked. She also took the last spoon of her ice cream and ate it. "God I'm full," Percy said, slumping on his chair.

"Me too," Annabeth said. "Shall we go home."

"Sure," Percy said. As the both of them stood up, Percy added. "I'll walk you to your home."

Annabeth looked at Percy ridiculously. "Percy, it's only a few floor away."

The raven haired boy looked at her back, his eyebrows were raised. "So?"

Annabeth sighed. "Seaweed brain," she murmured, a tiny smile played on her lips. Percy just grinned sheepishly. He opened and hold the wooden door for Annabeth. Together, they climbed down the stairs.

They were quite the entire time, until they reach Annabeth's apartment. "So, um, this was fun," Percy said. "Thanks a lot Wise Girl."

Annabeth stifled a laugh. "Wise Girl? Really?"

Percy shrugged nonchalantly. "Hey it suits you," he said. "But anyway, thanks. And, um, it's a little embarrassing. But, uh, do you mind if I sit with your gang at lunch tomorrow? I mean, I don't think I can sit with Tammi, and Ethan, without wanting to punch a wall. "

"Sure," Annabeth said almost immediately. "Absolutely."

Percy smiled. "Thanks." Annabeth returned the smile and nodded. She turned around and about to open the door when Percy called her again.

"Annabeth."

She turned around and find Percy, grinned goofily. "I still have 7 chances to ask you about anything," he said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes playfully. "And I do to," she said. "Now good night Seaweed Brain."

"Night Wise Girl," Percy replied. "See you tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>And so the date ends. <strong>

**So, I want to thank:  
><strong>

**SplatterMustachiox3**

** I am Perseus Son of Zeus  
><strong>

**gorgoth555  
><strong>

**Pokemonchen  
><strong>

**LightningAttitude  
><strong>

**WeirdButCool  
><strong>

**ladybug28  
><strong>

**runningpool22  
><strong>

**Ares'sBestLittleTaunter  
><strong>

**Momo-yang  
><strong>

**Arrow of Artemis  
><strong>

**Annabeth luvs Percy  
><strong>

**WISE2013GIRL  
><strong>

**AnnabethPercy36 (Anon)  
><strong>

**PurpleQueen981  
><strong>

**Blazestar of Shadowclan  
><strong>

**Firesul (Anon)  
><strong>

**Thanks for the reviews! And, I'm sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update faster this time. But in the mean time, please review! :D  
><strong>


	22. Welcome to the Gang!

**Sorry this took me so long. School has been crazy, especially right now. Bunch of tests, bunch of projects, and all that. So, I haven't got that much time to write. **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. It's only a filler chapter though. So... Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: No, I am not Rick Riordan. Thus, I do not own PJO.**

Math was one of Annabeth's favorite subject. She loved to solve the problems, and it's one of the essential thing you have to study if you want to be an architect. But yet there she was, sitting in front of math class with Mrs Dodds explaining about something.

She didn't know why, but she couldn't get her mind to focus on whatever Mrs Dodds was talking about. She kept on thinking about Percy, for some odd reason. Maybe because she couldn't wait to hang out with him at lunch?

When the bell rung, Annabeth hurriedly gathered her stuff. She just wanted to get out of the class and have lunch.

"Annabeth Chase, can I have a word with you?"

Annabeth sighed. _Looks like lunch gonna have to wait_, she thought.

Annabeth slung her bag and walked towards the classroom. "You wanted to see me, Mrs Dodds?"

"Yes, I do," Mrs Dodds said. "I am wondering how is Percy doing in his tutor. The Finals are next week and I need to know his progress."

"Oh," Annabeth said. "He's doing great. He could solve most of the problems I gave him. I haven't taught him the substitution method though. I'm planning on teaching it this week and give some exercise this weekend."

Mrs Dodds nodded. "Good," she put on her glasses and took out some papers. "You're dismissed."

Annabeth nodded and walked out of the classroom. She found Thalia and Rachel, waiting for her. "Took you so long," Thalia said. "I'm starving!"

The blonde girl raised an eyebrow, meanwhile Rachel rolled her eyes. "Why did you talk with Lady Fury anyway?"

Thalia snickered, meanwhile only Annabeth shrugged nonchalantly. "She wanted to know Percy's progress," she said as the three girls began to make their way to the cafeteria. Rachel mouth formed an 'o'. While Thalia was smirking.

"Speaking of Percy," the raven haired girl said. "Did you guys had a good day yesterday?"

"Believe it or not, we actually did. Well, I did. I'm not so sure about Percy," Annabeth said. "We actually talked casually. Almost no awkward silence, and almost no bickering."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Almost?" Annabeth only shrugged.

"It wouldn't be Percy and Annabeth if we don't bicker once in a while, right?" Annabeth said.

"But last night went pretty well too," Thalia said. Now, she started to sound really mischievous. "The dinner went great."

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed. She turned to Rachel, "Love the spaghetti, by the way."

"Thanks," Rachel said. "Katie also helped me with it."

"And he walked you home last night," Thalia continued. "Right?"

"He did?" Rachel said, surprised.

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "He did."

"So, did he give you a goodnight kiss?"

"Thals!" Annabeth was glaring at the raven-haired girl, her face was beet red. This made Rachel looked at her with her mouth hung open.

"Oh my god," Rachel mused. "He did, didn't he?"

"No," Annabeth half-yelled almost immediately. She pushed the cafeteria door and they walked to their table, where the rest of the gang are already gathering. "He just walked me home, that's all."

The three girls sat down on their seat. "Who did?" Silena, who overheard the conversation. The girls looked at her and both Annabeth and Thalia answered in unison.

"Nobody."

"Percy Jackson."

Annabeth glared at Thalia, who had a smug smile on her face. Silena on the other hand squealed. "Aaw that's sweet," she cooed.

Annabeth opened her mouth to protest when she heard, "Excuse me."

Everybody turned and saw Percy, standing awkwardly with a tray of foods in hand. "Um, hi Annabeth," he said awkwardly. Annabeth smiled and mouthed a 'hi'. "You guys won't mind if I sit here, right?"

At first, there was silence. Everybody was either looking at each other or staring at him. Clarisse was the first one to react. "Oh no-"

"Oh my god, that just reminds me," Annabeth quickly cut Clarisse off. He looked at everybody on the table and said, "Guys we haven't discuss our project!"

Everybody looked around confusedly. "What Project?" Rachel asked. One look from Annabeth and everybody gets what she meant.

"Oh that art project!"

"Yeah, I remember!"

"We haven't done it!"

Annabeth turned to Percy and smiled appologically. "I'm sorry Perce, but do you mind excusing us for a while? Thalia and Grover isn't involved, so they'll be here. Is that fine with you?"

Percy blinked. "Um, sure. I guess..."

Annabeth smiled gratefully. "Thanks," she said. She stood up, "C'mon guys!" Everybody stood up and followed Annabeth out the cafeteria.

As soon as the gang were out of the cafeteria, Clarisse started yelling. "What the hell Chase! After spending an entire day with you he's sitting with us?"

Annabeth opened her mouth to response, but Silena beated her. "Well of course, silly," the girl said with a cheeky grin. "They're a couple now!"

"What?" Annabeth yelled. "No!" Just then, Thalia approached. "Thals, what are you doing here?" The frowning blonde girl asked. "You're supposed to be with Percy."

Thalia shrugged. "He's talking about video games with Grover," she said nonchalantly. "So I said I'm going to the bathroom and see what drama you have in store here."

"So Thals," Silena said. "Is it true that Annabeth is dating one Percy Jackson?"

"Yep," Thalia said, a mischievous grin on her face. "She is."

Annabeth could feel her cheeks getting warmer. "Thalia is messing with you Silena," Rachel spoke up. "They're not dating." Annabeth mentally sighed in relief. "Well not yet anyway."

Thalia looked at Rachel and grinned. "Nice," she said as she offered her a high-five, which the redhead girl gave in return.

Annabeth glared at the two of them, her face was even redder than a tomato. "Rachel! I thought you're on my side!"

Rachel bit her lips. "Sorry Annabeth. It's just my feelings though."

"Yeah. But she's somewhat a psychic. We all know how Rachel's feeling is always right, right?" Silena said excitedly. "Like when she predicted Clarisse and Chris are going to be together, I'm getting the role 'Juliet' in last year's play, how Connor and Travis will be Youtube stars, and-"

"Silena, we get it," Clarisse said. "Rachel is a freaking fortune teller and whats-not. So what's your point?"

"My point is, dear Clarisse," Silena said. "That if Rachel said the two will be together, then they will soon." Silena started to squealed happily. "I'm so excited. I can already think of your shipname... Percabeth!"

"First of all, we are not going to date," Annabeth said. She looked pointedly at Silena, "Ever." This caused Silena to pout. She crossed her arms and murmured something. "Second, the only reason he asked to sit with us is because of his break up, which you guys caused," she continued. "Percy felt uncomfortable hanging out around Tammi and Ethan, he asked me to sit at our table. And even though I'm not part of the plan and whats-not, I feel like it is necessary to let him as an apology. You guys at least owe him that much."

"My translation," Thalia whispered to Silena. "I love the boy and want to get closer to him."

Silena giggled, which made Annabeth looked at the two teenagers with an eyebrow raised. "So what do you say?"

Thalia shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't mind," the raven haired girl said. Rachel nodded her head in agreement.

"I don't too," Katie said.

The Stolls discussed it for a while. After a while they looked at Annabeth with mischievous grins on their face. "We don't mind too," they said in unison.

"Chris and I don't mind," Beckendorf said nonchalantly. "We're pretty close with him, since we're also a jock. So..."

"An I supposed I don't mind too," Silena said. "For the sake of Percabeth." This made Annabeth sigh, but she didn't protest either.

The blonde girl turned to Clarisse. "Well?"

The girl was furrowing her eyebrow, thinking. Then she sighed. "I still haven't forgiven him for the bathroom incident in the beginning of the school year." The Stolls brother snickered at the mention of the incident, but one glare from Clarisse, they immediately stopped. "But you have a point blondie, I owed him that much." Annabeth smiled gratefully. "But if he mess with me, I will personally send him to the nurse's office with a broken rib, a broken nose, and maybe minor internal bleeding."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Fine then," she murmured. "Let's go inside. Can't let Percy wait, right?" The gang began to make their way back to their table.

As they walked, Silena smirked and leaned closer to Thalia. "They're are so going to make a cute couple."

Thalia smirked and nodded. "Yes, they do."

When they reached the table, they took their seat. Annabeth looked at Percy and smiled at him. "Sorry about that. I have no idea how I can forget that big project. It's worth 30% of my grades. So..."

"No, it's cool," Percy said, smiling back at the blonde girl. "Beside, I had a pretty great conversation with Grover." Percy grinned at Grover, who was also grinning. Annabeth rolled her eyes playfully at this.

"So Prissy," Clarisse said. "Any particular reason why you waltz to our table and ruin my fun?"

Annabeth glared at Clarisse. Percy looked uncomfortable. "It's um- kinda personal, I guess..."

"Then answer this," Silena said. "She leaned on the table and asked, "Why did you pick this table instead of the other tables and hang out with kids that a lot more... Cooler?"

Percy shrugged nonchalantly. "My friends are here, Grover, Thalia, and Annabeth."

"You're Annabeth's friend huh?" Silena asked. "Or are you more?"

Annabeth mentally facepalmed. Her friends were impossible. But Percy only shrugged. "We're close friends, I guess."

Silena stared at Percy with an eyebrow raised. But then she shrugged.

"So anyway," Thalia said. "Being the head of the gang-"

"Thals, there's no head in the gang and whatsnot."

The raven haired girl glared at Annabeth. "Annabeth, please. Just play along." Annabeth raised her hands in defeat. "As I said before," Thalia turned to the confused Percy, "I would like to welcome you to the gang."

Clarisse opened her mouth to protested, but Silena jabbed her rib. She gave Clarisse a look, which made her sighed and murmured something.

"Oh," Percy said. "Um, thanks."

Thalia waved her hand. "No prob Kelp Head."

Travis and Connor snickered, which made Percy's face redden. "Kelp Head?"

The raven haired girl shrugged. "That's my nickname for the kid."

Connor and Travis laughed at that. Katie sighed at their ridiculousness. "Boys," she murmured.

Annabeth sighed. Her friends are impossible. She glanced at her watch and stood up, "I better get going. I have French with Mr Beauregard."

"I'll walk with you," Percy said, standing up as well. "I'm having Spanish with Mr Santinez, and he'll kill on me if I'm late. Again."

Annabeth shrugged. "Okay then," she said. "See you guys later!"

The two teenager started to walk out of the cafeteria and made their way to the west side of the school. "So, um. I'm sorry," Annabeth said, starting a conversation. "For how my friends act. They are a little... Crazy, sometimes."

Percy shrugged. "It's okay," he said nonchalantly. I'm used to Thalia's craziness anyway. And the rest of them aren't as crazy as her. Beside, I've dealt with crazier people."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Tammi?"

"Yeah," he said, laughing a little. "You have no idea how crazy she is. She won't go out if she's not wearing any make-up. Plus, she always asked me to buy her stuff. If I say no, she'll go all mad and gives me the silent treatment for like a week." Percy shuddered.

"Wow," Annabeth said, clearly amused. "I'm surprised you manage to survive for six months."

Percy shrugged. "Well, you do anything for those you love right?"

"So you were really in love with her, huh?"

Percy looked down. "Yeah," he said. "I was."

They walked in silence. When they finally reached French class, Percy said. "So, here's your class."

Annabeth smiled. "Yeah," she said. "So... I'll see you around?"

"Sure," Percy said, smiling. He watched Annabeth made her way to the seat. As she sat down, she saw Percy looking at her and waved. Percy waved back and made his way to Spanish class.

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Just meh? Tell me what you think via review! :)**

**Also, I want to thank:**

**CimFan**

**Pokemonchen**

**MythologyNerdxDemiGod**

**WISE2013GIRL**

**LovePercabeth4eva**

**Percabeth lover 28**

**hambak hachana**

**Annabeth luvs Percy**

**christellesecret (anon)**

**Guest (anon)**

**Alexis Foy (anon)**

**Percabeth for the WIN **

**Hermes' Little Girl**

**The NamelessGirl (anon)**

**Guest (anon)**

**RaineSmith08**

**runningpool22**

**Me And My Luck**

**Bratzs12345**

**WeirdButCool**

**Thanks so much for your reviews :) I really appriciate it. I'll try to update as soon as possible! But till then, please review!**


	23. An Invitation

**Hello people! I finally manage to write the next chapter. Sorry it took me kinda long, but finals is in 2 weeks, and I really need to catch up on some of the studies. And not to mention all the homework and test, and a lot other crappy thing. So, yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I'own PJO? Nope. Definitely not. I'm just borrowing Uncle Rick's character :D**

Annabeth was walking out of her History class and to her lockers. The bell had just rung, signaling that school had ended. As soon as she reached her locker, Annabeth opened it and put her history down. The blonde girl took her agenda and opened it to check what assignment she had to submit tomorrow.

I have Mrs Dodds math homework and homework from Mr Beauregard. There's also a biology test. And-

"Hey."

Annabeth turned around and smiled when she saw Percy. The grinning boy was standing casually, holding a strap of his backpack that was slung on his shoulder. "Hey," Annabeth greeted back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Percy shrugged nonchalantly. "I just forgot to ask you if we can move the tutor session Wednesday instead this weekend. My dad is going to come over this weekend. So I'm planning to spend sometimes with him."

"Oh, sure," Annabeth said. "Of course you can."

Percy smiled. "Thanks," the blonde girl nodded. Annabeth looked back at her agenda and Percy turned around and about to walk away. But he stopped in his track and turned around. "Oh also."

Annabeth looked up, her eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

"My mom invited you to have dinner with us at home tomorrow," Percy said. "Can you come?"

She nodded and smiled. "Sure."

Percy grinned. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." The boy waved one last time and began to walk to the nearest exit.

Annabeth turned back to her locker and took the book she needed to finish her assignment. A smile was on her face. Why was she smiling? She had no idea either.

"Hey Annie!"

She glanced at the owner of the voice and continued to do what she was doing. "Hello Thalia," Annabeth replied.

This made Thalia raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

Annabeth shut her locker and turned at Thalia. "What?" The girls walked to the nearest exit.

"I just called you Annie." To Thalia's surprise, the blonde girl only shrugged. This made the raven haired girl frowned. "That's all?" She pushed the door opened and they began to walk home. "No 'Thals!'? No 'Stop calling me Annie!'?" For once, Thalia realized the smile on Annabeth face. "Why are you smiling like a dope?" And that was when she realized something. "What did Percy do?"

Annabeth shrugged nonchalantly. "He came by my locker to asked me if I can move the tutor session early and to come over for dinner tomorrow at his place."

"Aaaw," Thalia cooed. "Is wittle Annie having another with Pewcy?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It's not a date," she told the raven haired girl. "Mrs. Jackson is going to eat with us."

Thalia shrugged nonchalantly. "Then you're meeting your future in-law." Thalia realized Annabeth was glaring at her. "What?"

Annabeth sigh. "You're hopeless."

Thalia shrugged. "I get that a lot," she said nonchalantly. "So, dinner at Kelp Head's house?"

"Yeah."

"And you'll be going home before the dinner, right?"

"Yes," Annabeth answered cautiously. She saw Thalia pulled out her phone. "Why did you ask?"

The raven haired girl smirked. "Nothing," she said, as she type into her phone. "Just curious."

With that, Annabeth knew the girl had another 'genius' plan in mind.

**Sooo, whaddaya think? Good? Bad? It's only a filler chapter. So, I'm sorry it's kinda short.**

**Anyways, I want to thank:**

**Child of Athens**

**Natsirt2610**

**WeirdButCool**

**LightningAttitude**

**PercyJackson is SeaweedBrain**

**Hecamagic**

**Percabeth for the WIN**

**CimFan**

**Prettylittleliarsxxx**

**WISE2013GIRL**

**MysticLion**

**All Things Magickal**

**Annabeth Luvs Percy**

**The NamelessGirl (Guest)**

**bratzs12345**

**Guest (Guest)**

**Pokemonchen **

**runningpool22**

**Prince of the Seas**

**RaineSmith08 **

**LovePercabeth4eva**

**StellaGoBoom (Guest)**

**Arrow of Artemis**

**FiresoulRebel (Guest)**

**Thanks so much for the reviews. They means a lot to me :) So, I'll try to update sooner. With all the crazy schedule I have this week, and the week after that, and the week after the week after that (if you get what I mean), I can't really predict when I'll update. But I'm having my fingers crossed that I'll be able to update by next weekend. **

**So anyway, I'll see you next time and please review :) **


	24. The Makeover

**DON'T SHOOT!**

**I know it has been a (long) while since I updated. But I've been really busy with Finals, and being a part of the Committee for a school event, and not to mention the writer's block. So, um, yeah...**

**Anyway, without further ado, I give you Chapter 24!**

**Disclaimer: Me? Owning PJO? Nah, don't think so...**

The day went so fast, that the next thing Annabeth knew, it was Tuesday already. School was normal and pretty uneventful. Homeworks, assignment, projects, quizzes, and all that.

The highlight of the day was lunch. It was Percy's second time on sitting with her and her friends for lunch. And to Annabeth's surprise, Percy was actually getting along really well with her friends. He talked about some famous videos and youtubers with the Stolls. Katie was interested in his blue blueberry cupcakes he brought for lunch (which was very delicious, since Annabeth tried a little bit of it) and asked for the recipe. He also talked about sports, mainly basketball, with Beckendorf and Chris. He also talked with Rachel and Silena about a new movie that had just been released.

The only one who seemed somewhat annoyed about Percy being on the table was Clarisse. But hey, she didn't punch the guy's nose or beat him into pulp. So that was something, right?

As soon as the school bell rang, signaling that school was finally over. Annabeth immidiately stood up and rushed out of the room and to her locker. She earned some funny looks from her classmate for it. But she didn't care. She was just so excited for the dinner tonight at Percy's place.

Once she reached her locker, Annabeth opened it and took out the books she needed. Okay, so I need chem book, French book, and... Math. Yeah, I guess that's about it. Annabeth closed the locker shut. She then immediately went home. She didn't realized the grin on her face. That is until she got home.

"Hello Annabeth," Mrs Chase, who was at the pantry of the kitchen, greeted after Annabeth walked into her apartment and closed the door.

"Hi mom," Annabeth greeted back, smiling at her stepmother. She walked to the kitchen and opened one of the cabinet to grab a pack of chips.

"So how was school?" Mrs Chase asked. Annabeth closed the cabinet and turned to the woman.

"The usual," she said, shrugging nonchalantly. "Nothing really interesting happened. Well, beside me acing the biology test today."

Mrs Chase raised an eyebrow. "Ah, I see," she said as Annabeth walked over to the fridge and opened it. She stuck her head into the fridge. "So that's why you had that grin on your face?"

Annabeth looked at her stepmom and blinked. "I'm not grinning," she said.

"Well, you aren't," Mrs Chase smiled teasingly. "But you were when you entered the room."

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrow. Was she really grinning? Why? It's not because of her thinking about the dinner tonight, isn't it? "Well, um, yeah... Pretty much," Annabeth lied for some reason. She grabbed a couple of chocolate bar and closed the fridge door. "So, um, I'll be in my room okay? I'm going to start studying for Finals."

Annabeth had just begin walking to her room when she heard her stepmom asked, "Aren't you going on a date tonight?"

Annabeth stopped on her track and mentally facepalmed. _God, why do people always assume we're going on a date_, she thought as she turned around. "It's not a date."

"Oh it's not?" Mrs Chase said. "I thought he's your boyfriend."

Annabeth sighed. "No mom. He's only a friend that I was assigned to tutor."

Mrs Chase raised her eyebrow, but didn't say anything else. "Alright then," she said. Annabeth smiled and walked to her room.

The blonde girl immediately walked to her bed. She put all the foods she brought on it. Practically throwing her bag onto the bed, Annabeth unzipped her bag and took out her chemistry book.

She sat on her bed and about to begin studying when there's a knock on her door. She looked up to find three unexpected people standing on the other side of the door.

"Hello Annie," Thalia greeted. "Can we come in?" Annabeth hadn't answered her when Thalia said, "Cool! Thanks a bunch."

Thalia walked in and threw herself on the bed, making Annabeth frowned. "Thals, don't be rude," Rachel said, crossing her arms, trying to look serious. "Annabeth is our client. We must treat her with respect."

Annabeth frowned. "I'm not your client."

"Oh you are, dear Annabeth," Silena said, grinning. Silena walked towards the bed. She put down her backpack and her makeup bag down and sat beside Thalia. Meanwhile Rachel closed the door first before she walked and sit on the beanie bag near Annabeth's bed. "You, my dear friend, are getting a makeover."

Annabeth blinked. "A... What?"

Silena rolled her eyes, but still smiled playfully. "Makeover, silly," she said. "Since you're going to have another date with Percy, we figured-"

"I figured," Thalia corrected. But Silena ignored her.

"We should just give you a makeover to impress him!"

Thalia snorted. "Don't you mean impressing her future mother-in-law?"

"Ooooh," Rachel said, amused by what Thalia said. Silena giggled. Meanwhile a blushing Annabeth was giving Thalia her ultimate death glare.

"Thals," Annabeth said slowly. "Percy isn't my boyfriend. And I'm a hundred percent sure I'm not going to marry him-"

"I bet they would," Rachel whispered to Silena.

The raven haired girl nodded. "Definitely," she said.

"-Percy just invited me to have dinner at his place. And it was his mom who really invited me. So no, I'm not going on a date."

"Whatever," Thalia said. Thalia was about to say something when she realized something, "Is that cookies? Sweet! Can I have one?" The raven haired girl didn't wait for Annabeth's respon. Instead, she took the whole pack and began eating it, which made Annabeth even more annoyed. "You still need a makeover."

"No I don't," Annabeth insisted. "I already know what I'm going to wear."

"Let me guess," Silena said, "A shirt, sweater, jeans, and converse."

"Skinny jeans, actually," Annabeth corrected. "But yeah."

Silena sighed. She turned to Thalia and Rachel. "Yup, she really needs a makeover."

"No I don't!" Annabeth exclaimed. "And give my cookies back Thals!"

"Fine," Thalia murmured. Thalia walked up to Annabeth and gave her the cookies.

Annabeth smiled and about to took a cookie. Only then she realized the pack is already empty. She glared at Thalia. "Thals!" The raven girl only smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry Annabeth," Silena said smiling. "You don't need to do any work. So just relax, and enjoy the makeover!" Annabeth opened her mouth to protest. But Silena clapped her hand and said, "Okay, first thing to do: rummaging through her closet!"

"You can't do that," Annabeth yelled as she followed the three girls, who were already rushing to her closet and had opened it. "That's a personal rights violation!"

This made Thalia laugh. "Oh Annie, you really humors me," she said, causing Annabeth to roll her eyes.

"Relax Annabeth," Rachel said while she start looking at the blonde girl's clothes. "We're just trying to help you to impress Percy."

"And her mom," Thalia added smugly. She shot Rachel a look, which made the redhead to stiffle a laugh. Thalia earned a glare from Annabeth, but she ignored it.

"God Annabeth," Silena said as she examined every clothes Annabeth had. She shook her head, "Your clothes are way too casual for a date."

"It's not a date!" Silena ignored the blonde girl and continued to look through her closet.

"Oh, I like this!" Thalia pulled out a thight red dress and showed it to Silena. "What do you think?"

Silena pursed her lips, then shook her head. "Nope," she said. "It's not her style?"

"But I like this," Thalia pouted. Silena sent her a look, which made the blue eyed girl sighed and put it back. "No fun," she murmured.

Thalia began searching once more, and found another dress that caught her eyes. She pulled it and showed it to Silena. "What about this?"

Silena looked at the dress. It was a simple dress, the upper side of the dress was white, while the skirt of the dress was dark blue. It also had a brown ribbon on its waist. Silena nodded in approval. "Yes, I think that would be great," she said smiling.

"What about this?"

Silena saw the thin black cardigan Rachel was holding and shook her head. "I don't think it's really that necessary." She said. Silena took the dress from Thalia and gave it to Annabeth. "You should go take a bath and put this on. Oh, and don't forget to brush your teeth, wash you hair, and scrub your body!"

Sighing, Annabeth took it from Silena and walked out of her room and to the bathroom. Meanwhile her friends waited in her room. Silena and Rachel continued to check out every clothes Annabeth had. Thalia, who was getting bored, decided to sit on Annabeth's bed. She found a bag of chips and a couple bars of chocolate beside her and grin. "Sweet," she exclaimed as she opened the pack.

Rachel turned to see Thalia and frowned. "Um Thals, that's Annabeth's."

"I know."

"You're not supposed to eat that without her permission you know."

"She won't mind," Thalia said nonchalantly as she ate another chip. "Beside, I don't want her to spoil dinner."

Rachel rolled her eyes but didn't say anything else. She turned back to the closet and continued to help Silena find the right shoes and the right purse for Annabeth.

It took a while, but they finally found the right shoes and the right purse. And just in time too. Because just then, Annabeth entered the room, wearing the dress and a towel draped on her shoulders. As soon as Silena saw her in the dress, she squealed. "Yes! The dress is just perfect."

Rachel nodded in agreement. "Percy would be very, very impressed," she said, a grin on her face.

Annabeth, could feel her cheeks were getting warmer. "Aw, look! Annabeth is blushing!"

She opened her mouth to argue when she caught what Thalia is doing. "Hey, that's my chips!"

Thalia nodded. "I know," she said as she ate another chip.

"Then why did you eat that?"

"Because I'm hungry," Thalia said simply as she ate the last chip. Annabeth sighed.

"So Annabeth," Silena said. "Now it's time for us to do your hair and apply your make up!"

Annabeth eyes widened. "Oh, no. No, no, no. You are not, I repeat, NOT going to apply any make-up on me. You're not putting me those red lipsticks, or- or blue eyeshadows, or-"

"No, we're not going to put that on your face," Silena reassured. "Just lipgloss, a bit of blush on, mascarra, and-"

"Eyeliner," Thalia exclaimed excitedly. "Lots and lots of them."

Silena looked at the blue-eyed girl and sighed. "Thals, we're pulling on a natural look, not punk."

Thalia huffed and crossed her arms. "No fun," she murmured.

Annabeth, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow. "Promise you're not going to add too much make up."

Silena nodded. "Promise."

Annabeth stared at the girl for a moment, her eyebrow raised. After a moment, she sighed. "Fine," she murmured.

Silena grinned. "Great," she exclaimed. She grabbed Annabeth by the hand and dragged the blonde girl to her study desk. "All you need to do is sit here," Silena said, pointing at Annabeth's study chair. The blonde girl did as she was told. "And let me and Rachel do the work."

Annabeth frowned. "Wait, if Rachel and you are the only ones who's giving me a makeover, then what's Thalia doing here?"

"Me? As the requester, I'm making sure that you're satisfied," Thalia said, which made Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Thalia took a bar of chocolate and added, "Oh, and also, I'm pretty much sucking all your food."

Annabeth sighed. "Figures."

Silena clapped her hands once. "Okay," she said. "Let's start with your hair." Silena turnedher head to Rachel. "Rach, can you get me the mousse from the backpack?"

"Sure," Rachel said. She reached for the backpack and found a bottle of styling mousse in it. With the backpack in one hand and the mousse in another one, she walked to Silena.

The redhead handed the mousse. Silena smiled. "Thanks." Rachel only shrugged nonchalantly.

Silena poured a good amount of mousse to her palm and applied it to Annabeth's hair. After it had been distributed evenly, Silena glanced at Rachel. "Comb."

The redhead girl immidiately grabbed one and handed it to Silena. Using the comb, Silena parted Annabeth's hair to the right. While the raven haired girl did Annabeth's hair, Rachel prepared the blow-dryer.

Annabeth was getting really bored. She glaced at her desk and saw one of her architecture book on the table. She immediately took it and began reading it.

After a while, Silena began blow-drying the blonde girl's hair, with a help of radial brush. She began blow-drying the back-under part of Annabeth's hair. Then it had dried, she moved on to the sides-under part of the grey-eyed girl's hair.

When Silena was almost finished drying Annabeth's hair, she turned to Rachel. "Rach, can you get me the curling iron?"

That got Annabeth's attention. She looked up from her architecture book with an eyebrow raised. "Curling iron? Why would you need one?" she asked. "My hair is already curly."

"Well, yes," Silena said as she took the curling iron Rachel handed. "But hey, it's for a better result."

Annabeth was still confused, but didn't ask any further. She just let Silena do whatever she wants to her hair. Beside, Silena seemed to enjoy it very much. The raven haired girl was humming a song, One Direction's 'One Thing', if she wasn't mistaken, while the girl curled her hair.

It took a while, but Silena was finally done curling Annabeth's hair. Rachel handed Silena a container of hair wax. Silena took it and opened the lid. Applying a small amount of it on her hand, she began piecing and pinching the end of Annabeth's hair lightly. After she was done, she began applying a little of a small amount of smoothing shine.

"Now for the last touch," Silena said, smiling. "Hairspray," Rachel handed the raven haired girl a can of hairspray and she took it. "Thanks Rach." Rachel grinned and nodded. The raven haired uncaped it and sprayed a little amount of hairspray to the blonde girl's hair. "And we're done!" Silena exclaimed as she capped the hairspray and put it away.

Annabeth sighed in relief. "Finally," She said as she about to stand up. But Silena immidiately pulled her back to her chair and made her sit.

"No," Silena said as she walked towards her makeup bag. She then walked back to the desk and opened the makeup bag. "We are far from done."

"Dang it," Annabeth murmured.

Seeing her best friend's expression made Thalia laughed. "Relax Annie," she said as she finished the bar of chocolate she was eating. The girl grabbed another bar of chocolate and opened it, "It's just makeup."

Annabeth glared at the girl. "Easy for you to say. You're not the one who have to go through one," she murmured. "And stop eating my food, Thals. Dammit."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "You're going to eat at Percy's anyway," she said as she began eating the chocolate.

Annabeth sighed. She was about to continue reading the architecture book on her lap when Silena took it. "Oh no. You can't read this," she said. "Not while I'm doing your makeup."

"But I..." Annabeth trailed off and sighed. "Fine," she murmured.

Silena grinned. "That's more like it," she said, grinning. She took out foundation from her makeup bag. "Can you hold out your hand?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow in confusion, but hold it out anyway. Silena applied a little of the foundation on the blonde girl's hand and examined it. "This color will work," she murmured. She then smiled to Annabeth. "Just stay still, 'kay?" Annabeth nodded and closed her eyes as Silena began to apply the foundation.

After a while, Silena was finally done. She then took out a brush and a pallete of blush. The girl then began applying it on the blonde girl's cheek.

After that, she began working on Annabeth's eyes. She started by applying brown eyeshadow.

"There," Silena said, grinning. "Now, time to apply eyeliner."

Thalia, who had just finished her chocolate, grinned. "Eyeliner," she said as Silena took out an eyeliner from her makeup bag. "The best part of make up. Can I apply it to her?"

"No," Silena and Annabeth said in unison.

Thalia crossed her arms and pouted. "But I wanna."

Silena rolled her eyes, but ignored the raven haired girl's protest. She turned to Annabeth and smiled, "Now, just a head warning but this might make you tear up. Ready?" Annabeth nodded, and Silena began applying it. Then, she applied mascara on her eyelashes.

"And now, your lips," Silena said. She looked into her makeup bag and pulled out a lip gloss. She uncapped it and applied it to the blonde girl's lips. "And... We're done!" Silena said proudly as she capped the lip gloss and put it away.

Rachel walked over the two of them, a mirror in hand and a grin on her face. "Well you look great," she said as she handed Annabeth the mirror.

"Percy's jaw would definitely drop when he sees you," Thalia said mischievously. The blonde girl rolled her eyes and took it from the her green-eyed friend. She looked into the mirror and blinked.

"Whoa," she said. Her friends were right. She did look great...

"You look beautiful," Silena exclaimed. "Absolutely beautiful!"

"Annabeth smiled. "Thanks," she said. "Not only for the compliment, but also for doing my makeup."

Silena grinned. "I told you, you won't regret it," she said winking. Silena pulled Annabeth up, "Now for the accessories. Rachel and I did a little digging on your closet and found the perfect shoes and bag."

Rachel walked towards the two of them, carrying a pair of white flat shoes and a black clutch with studs. She handed it to Annabeth, "Here ya go!"

Annabeth smiled and took it. "Thanks," she said. She put on the shoes and stood up. Grabbing her cellphone on her desk, she put it into her clutch. She then turned around to face her three friends. Both Silena and Rachel had a grin on their faces. Although Thalia was furrowing her eyebrows. "What's wrong Thals?"

"I think there's something missing," she said as she tapped her chin. Everybody stared at her quizzically for a moment. And the became a lot more confused when the girl suddenly snapped her finger, a grin on her face. "Necklace," she said. "Annabeth, you have that owl necklace from your mother, right? Where is it?"

"Wait," Annabeth said as she walked to the bedside table and opened the drawer. She immidiately found it and grabbed it. She closed the drawer and showed it to her friends. "This one?"

Thalia nodded. "Put them on." Annabeth did as she was told. And once she did, her friends grinned and nodded.

"That's more like it!" Silena exclaimed, making the blonde girl smiled. "Now you're definitely ready for your date!"

Annabeth's cheek were getting red. "It's not a date!"

Thalia smirked. She walked towards Annabeth and put her arms around her. She tapped her shoulder and sighed. "Oh Annie, it is definitely a date."

"Not!"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Annie," she said as she walked out of the room, followed closely by her three friends. "Whatever you say."

**So... Whaddaya think? Good? Bad? I know that I describe the dress and the whole 'hairstyling and applying makeup' scene very horribly. But then again, I don't really have much experience on that subject, so please bear with me. Also, if you want to check out the clothing (and hairdo) that Annabeth has after the makeover, you can check it out right here:www dot polyvore dot com/annabeth_chases_makeover_aftermath/set?id=66745873**

**Anyways, I really want to thank:**

**bratzs12345**

**Guest (Anon)**

**Arrow of Artemis**

**CimFan**

**Momo-yang**

**cantbetamed5656**

**Pokemonchen**

**Percy Jackson is SeaweedBrain**

**Renxoxox**

**prince of the seas**

**Guest (Anon)**

**WISE2013GIRL**

**blackraven88 **

**runningpool22**

**WeirdButCool**

**PERCABETH (Guest/Anon)**

**Ares'sBestLittleTaunter**

**Thebluecookie**

**g9switzie**

**Prettylittleliarxxx**

**Annabeth luvs Percy**

**PPP4eva**

**PercabetForever (Anon/Guest)**

**neontreesanimal**

**Athena grl huntress**

**Morganluvsya**

**Guest (Anon)**

**FireSoulRebel (Anon/Guest)**

**PuRceLLveRo**

**dragonborn360**

**Tarab (Guest/Anon)**

**Thanks for your reviews! They mean a lot to me :) Also, I just realized this but... I've received more than 400 reviews XD Thanks a lot guys! :D So to celebrate I'm giving free cookies *handing out virtual cookies* **

**Well, that's all for now! I'll try to update real soon, probably next week. So until then, good bye! **

**Merry (belated) Christmas and Happy (early) New Year folks! And don't forget to review ;) **


	25. Dinner at the Jacksons'

**Uh, hi... **

**I'm so very sorry for not updating this sooner! And really, I have no reason other than school giving me loads of crap this past couple of months and a very, very bad case of writer's block. So again, I'm sorry.**

**Okay, I'm gonna stop here. **

**Disclaimer: PJO is NOT mine.**

* * *

><p>Percy was helping Sally setting the table when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Percy immediately said. He walked to the door and opened it. And as soon as he did, his jaw dropped.<p>

Yes, he was sure that the girl standing in front of him was Annabeth. He recognized her stormy gray eyes anywhere. But he had a hard time believing it was her. With the make up and the dress she was wearing, she looked really pretty.

"Um Perce?" Annabeth said, somewhat worriedly. "Are you okay?"  
>The raven haired boy mentally facepalmed at his dumb reaction. "Oh, um. Yeah. It's just you- You look so... Different." Annabeth looked down at what she was wearing, so Percy hurriedly said, "I mean in a good way of course. I mean, you look really beautiful right now. But of course, you always looked pretty, even with no make-ups on."<p>

Realizing what he just said, he mentally smacked himself. _Smooth Perseus_, the voice in the back his head told him sarcastically. _Real smooth._

Annabeth could feel the warmth creeping to her cheeks. "Oh," she said, quite dumbfounded. "Err, thanks."

Percy, who still tried to act cool, shrugged nonchalantly. "No problem," he said. Holding the door for Annabeth, Percy then stepped aside, "Why don't you come in?"

Annabeth smiled. "Thanks," she said as she walked in. Percy then closed the door.

Little did they know that Silena, Rachel, and Thalia were watching them from around the corner. Silena finally let out a little squeal. "They're so cute!"

"I know right!" Thalia said, grinning. "God, those two needs to get together, real ASAP."

Rachel rolled her eyes, even though she was smiling. "Now, now. Let's just leave," the redhead said. "Annabeth will kill us if she find us here."

"Definitely," Silena said, nodding in agreement. "Oh! Let's go to my place!"

Rachel shrugged. "Sure," she said. "My parents are away anyways, so they wouldn't mind."

Meanwhile Thalia looked at Silena, one of her eyebrows was raised. "Do you have food at your place?"

Silena frowned, slightly confused by Thalia's question. "Um, duh?"

The raven haired shrugged. "Then I'm in."

And so, the three girls left.

Meanwhile, inside the Jackson's apartment, Sally had just entered the dining room and smiled warmly as soon as she saw Annabeth. "Why hello Annabeth," she greeted the guest.

Annabeth smiled politely. "Hi Mrs. Jackson," she said. Only a few moments later she remembered what had said the first time they met and immediately corrected herself. "I mean Sally."

Percy snickered at Annabeth's awkwardness, which earned him a glare from the blonde girl and a warning look from his mother. He immediately cover it with a cough and grinned sheepishly them. "Sorry," he said, rubbing the back of head.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but smile nonetheless. She smacked Percy's arm playfully. "Ow," the raven haired boy exclaimed, rubbing his arms as if Annabeth's punch really hurt.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow, somewhat amused. "Well, aren't you melodramatic."

Percy only shrugged nonchalantly. "I can be at times," he said. Then the boy turned to her mother. "Can we eat now? I'm starving! And I bet Annabeth is too."

Annabeth laughed. "I'm not starving," she said. "Hungry, yes. But not starving."

Percy grinned. "Then let's eat!" He exclaimed.

Sally laughed at her son's behavior. "Alright then," she said. "Come on." The woman then turned to Annabeth, "Oh and honey, just make yourself home."

Annabeth smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Sally made her way to her seat, while Annabeth began walking to her seat, across Sally's. She was about to pull the chair when suddenly a hand reached out for it. She turned her head to see Percy smiling at her charmingly, making her stomach flutters. "Here, let me get that for you," he said as he pulled the chair and hold it for Annabeth.

"Why thank you," Annabeth said, somewhat mockingly. "You're such a gentleman."

Percy grinned cheekily. "Always am, right?" This caused Annabeth to roll her eyes, a smile on her face. She sat down and Percy pushed the chair slightly. Then he took a seat, next to Annabeth.

"Go ahead Annabeth," Sally said kindly to the blonde girl. She gestured to the ravioli served in front of them: "Take as much as you like."

Smilig politely, Annabeth nodded, "Okay." She began to serve herself an amount of ravioli. When she was done, and after a few moments of Percy convincing her mom to serve her plate, Sally served her plate with the ravioli. Lastly, Percy served himself the ravioli, in quite a big amount. After that, the three of them started to eat.

"This is really good Sally," Annabeth said after she ate a spoonful of her ravioli. "I like it."

"Of course you would," Percy exclaimed with his mouth full. "My mom is the best cook ever!" This caused Annabeth to giggle. Whoa, wait. What?

Sally looking at her son, amused. "Now Percy," Sally said. "You know you're not supposed to talk with your mouth full like that."

Percy swallowed his food and smiled sheepishly at his mom. "Sorry," he said before he continued to eat his dinner.

Sally rolled her eyes at his son, clearly still amused. Then she turned to Annabeth and smiled. "Thank you Annabeh," she said. "I'm glad you do." Annabeth smiled and nodded. They continued eating in silence for a moment before Sally suddenly asked, "So Annabeth, I don't think Percy had ever mention you before you start tutoring him."

Annabeth glanced at Percy, who merely shrugged. "We weren't that close," he said nonchalantly.

Thinking back on how they treated each other in the past, Annabeth almost cringed. Yeah, that's an understatement.

The three of them continued to eat in silence. But after a while, Annabeth asked Sally, "So, um, Percy mentioned the other day that you're writing a novel."

"Yes I am," Sally said. "It's almost finished, actually. So maybe It will be released in a couple of weeks or so."

Annabeth nodded. "What's the novel about?"

Sally was about to open her mouth when Percy suddenly said, "Nu-uh. She's not giving any spoilers. Right, mom?"

Sally smiled. "No. I don't think the publisher will like the idea that much. I'm sorry dear. Although I can tell that it's going to be a romance novel."

Annabeth pursed her lips, but nodded. "It's okay," she said nonchalantly. "I can stand two weeks of waiting."

Sally smiled. "I think I can give you a free copy when it's out."

Annabeth grinned. "Really?"

"Sure," Sally said. "I'll just try to talk to them. But I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

The rest of the dinner was filled with silence. And after all the group of three had finished eating, Sally took the plates and smiled at Annabeth, "I'm going to get the dessert," she said. Smiling, the blonde girl nodded. So Sally walked to the kitchen, to drop the dirty plates and get the dessert.

Annabeth turned to Percy, a grin on her face. "So what's for dessert?"

The raven haired boy shrugged. "Not sure," he said. "Even my mom won't tell me what it is. She said it's a surprise." Annabeth nodded. "I hope it's blue blueberry cheesecake though," Percy added enthusiastically, "They're always the best." Seeing Annabeth staring confusedly at him, the raven haired boy only grin. "You'll see."

Annabeth opened her mouth to say something when Sally came into the room. "Here we go," she said as she set down the dessert: Blue blueberry cheesecake.

"Yes," Percy exclaimed excitedly. "Best dessert ever!" He was grabbed the knife and about to serve himself a slice of it when Sally cleared her throat. This caused the raven haired boy to look at the woman, "What?" He then remembered about the guest they had. "Oh," he said sheepishly, "Right."

Percy turned to Annabeth and about to hand the knife to her. But the blonde girl shook her head. "You go first," she said with a smirk on her face, "Since I can totally see that you just really want to stuff them in your mouth now."

Percy grinned cheekily. "Thanks," he said. Without further ado, he cut a (really big) slice of the cake and served it on his plate. Trying to stifle laugh, Annabeth took the knife from him and served a slice of the cake for herself.

After Sally had taken her slice, everybody began to eat. "So Annabeth, what are you interested in?" Sally asked. "I mean, do you play any sport? Or join any clubs in school?"

"Well, I joined the math club," Annabeth said. "And also the science club."

"Shesalsointerestedinarchitec ture."

Both Annabeth and Sally turned and stared at the raven haired boy quizzically. "Percy," Sally said, "You're not supposed to eat with your mouth open."

Percy swallowed his cake, "Sorry," he said sheepishly. Noticing the quizzical look on Annabeth's face, he repeated, "She's also interested in architecture."

Sally turned to the blonde girl. "Really?"

Annabeth's face lit up, like she always does whenever people starts a conversation about architecture. "Yes,," she said. "I am. Mainly the ancient Greek and Roman architecture. I mean, those temples are amazing, even now when most of them are only ruins. Imagine how majestic they were before-" Annabeth stopped when she saw the amused look on Percy face. "Sorry," she said as she looked down, her cheeks were getting warmer. "I tend to do that when it comes to architecture..."

"Don't apologize dear. I actually found it quite nice that you're interested in architecture," Sally said, which made Annabeth's cheek become warmer. "So, I'm guessing you're planning to be an architect one day?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah," she said. "I'm hoping I'll be able to design something as great as the Empire State one day."

"I'm sure you would some day," Sally said kindly. Annabeth grinned at the woman.

"And when you do," Percy said, "You have to invite us to the grand opening party!"

"Well, I would totally invitee you, Sally," Annabeth said. Then she turned to the raven-haired boy, a smirk plastered on her face, "But I might need some consideration on inviting you."

"Aw come on! Please," Percy pouted, which made his friend laughed.

In a couple of minutes, they finally finished their desserts. Standing up, Sally stood up and beegan gathering the plates. "Thanks again for inviting me to have dinner tonight, Sally," Annabeth said, smiling at the woman. "The food was lovely."

Sally smiled at Annabeth in return. "Why thank you Annabeth," she said before disappearing to the kitchen.

"So Annabeth," Percy said, "Are you going home now? Or...?"  
>Annabeth checked the clock on the wall. It showed 7:45. "I still have 15 minutes before I have to go home," she replied. "So, I guess I can hang around here for a while."<p>

Percy grinned. "Awesome."

Sally then appeared from the kitchen and clapped her hands. "Right, so Annabeth," she said to the blonde girl. "I found an album full of Percy's baby pictures while I was cleaning the house yesterday. Do you want to see them."

That earned her a groan from her son. "Mom!"

"Sure," Annabeth said almost immediately. She shot Percy, who was glaring at her, a smug smile. Then she stood up and followed the brunette woman to the living room. With a sigh, Percy reluctantly followed her suit. _God_, he thought to himself. _The next 15 minutes are going to be embarassing..._


	26. The Deal

**Well... Hi everyone.**

**Okay, first of all, I'm going to apologize for the really, REALLY long wait. There were lots of exams back around April/May. And a really bad case of writer's block. And I guess that's sort of why the chapter is pretty short... **

**Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I think it's pretty obvious that the awesome Percy Jackson series, right?**

* * *

><p>The next day, Annabeth was at her locker, putting away her textbooks while she listening to Rachel's rant and complaint about the upcoming finals.<p>

"- Seriously though, Biology would be the death of me. I mean, how in the world am I going to memorize all those notes? It's going to be impossible!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the redrhaired girl. "Relax Rach, I'll help you out," the blonde girl promised her. "Maybe I could come over the weekend?"

"How about tomorrow?"

The blonde girl shrugged nonchalantly. "That could work too."

Just then, Silena and Thalia walked over. The two had a huge grin on their face. "Spill," Thalia said. "Now."

Annabeth turned her head to see the two girls. "Well hello to you too," she said sarcastically. "My day has been great, thanks. How's yours?"

"It doesn't matter," Silena quickly said, waving her hand dismissively. This caused the blonde girl to roll her eyes. She didn't say anything though. Instead, she turned to took out her lunch and slammed the door shut. "What matters is how the date went last night?"

Annabeth opened her mouth to respond. But a smirking Thalia managed to cut her off. "And does the future mother-in-law likes you?"

Annabeth sent Thalia her best death glare. "Thals..."

"Of course she does," Rachel piped in, grinning at the annoyed blonde girl. "What's not to like about Annabeth?"

The blonde girl sighed. As much as she loves her friends, she swore they're overwhelming at times.

"For the last time, not a date," she said as the girls began to make their way to the cafeteria. "And it went well. Sally, who is not my future mother-in-law and whatsnot, likes me."

"Details, Annabeth dear," Silena said. "We need details."

Annabeth shrugged. "Nothing much to tell," she said. "Dinner was great. Sally is a great cook, really." Thalia opens her mouth to say something, but Annabeth says, "Oh, and she showed me Percy's baby picture."

"Awww."

Thalia laughed quite histerically at this. "Oh my God, more things to tease Kelp Head," she said. "Tell me everything that you saw!"

"Well, there's one where little Percy is riding a bike," Annabeth begins. "And there's one where Percy is eating his food. And another one where he's bubble bathing with his toy boat and rubber ducky. And also one after he took a bath... Wipe that smirk of your face Thals. He had a towel wrapped around him."

"Oh man," Thalia said. The four girls had just enter the crowded cafeteria by then and were walking towards their table. "I was just about to ask-"

"Thals. Just... Don't. Okay?"

The raven haired girl smirked. "Give me a reason not to."

Annabeth sighed. "Because I'll be giving you twnty five percent of my allowance next week?"

"Make it half of it and we have a deal."

The blonde girl groaned. "Fine!"

Thalia grinned. "Awesome!"

"What's awesome?" Percy asked as the four girls took their seat: Silena next to Beckendorf and Clarisse, Annabeth beside Percy, while Rachel sat on her other side and Thalia right in front of the blonde girl.

"Annie here," Thalia gestured at Annabeth, who was taking out her lunch from her bag, "is giving me half of her allowance next week."

Annabeth gave her best friend the best death glare she could muster. "I hate you," she said under her breath.

Thalia smirked. "Love you too, Little Annie."

"Wait," Percy said. His eyebrows were burrowed in confusion. "Why would you need half of Annabeth's allowance?"

"I don't know. Probably coffee breakfast," the raven haired girl said, shrugging nonchalantly. "Oh, and maybe turkey sandwiches too."

Percy frowned. "And I'm pretty sure you don't need Annabeth's allowance money to buy them."

"Yeah, actually I do." Thalia reached out and took some of Percy's french fries. The boy stared at her with an eyebrow raised. But she ignored him."By the way, can I come by your house next week?"

"Why?" Percy asked. He was still watching Thalia warily. "Because if you're going to suck all my food, then I swear-"

"No, I'm not going to 'suck all your food'. Well, probably." Percy rolled his eyes at her answer. "But I also want to drop by. You know, say hi to your mom. And maybe ask her to show me some baby pics..."

"Whoa, what?"

"There's a baby pic?"

"How do you know?"

"Thalia," Annabeth exclaimed at her best friend. She was smirking at the gaping boy. "We had a deal!"

"No we don't," she said nonchalantly. "That deal was to make sure I don't talk about Percy's-"

"YES. OKAY I SEE."

"Well then Thals," Connor spoke up. He glanced at Travis and grinned deviously. "We'll come with you."

"Whoa, whoa, hold up," Percy said almost immediately. "Nobody is going to come to my house and look at baby pics. None of you!"

Thalia snorted and leaned closer towards the Stolls brothers. "Except Annabeth, apparently. Because she's his girlfriend," she stage whispered.

"We aren't dating!"

"Let me propose you a deal, Jackson," Thalia said, ignoring the boy's previous exclamation. "Dodgeball. After school. I win, you'll show everyone the baby pictures. You win, which clearly won't happen, we'll leave you alone."

"Deal."

"Great," the girl said smirking. Then she turned to the rest of the gang, "Now, who's on my team?"

"Us," said both Connor and Travis.

"I'm in!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Count me in," Clarisse exclaimed almost immediately. "I don't want to miss this."

"Me too."

"Chris!"

Said boy looked at Percy and merely shrugged. "Sorry dude. Curiosity wins."

"Great then," Thalia said. "So Annie, Silena, Beckedorf, Grover, and Katie would be on your team."

"And we sure as hell will beat you," Annabeth said. Travis said something about 'beating asses', and Katie retorted by saying something snappy. But Annabeth wasn't listening. She leaned towards Percy and smiled, "Don't worry, Perce. We got this in the bag."

The boy nodded, a grin on his face. Then he glanced around and whispered, "But if we lose, you'll buy me coffee on Monday."

Annabeth rolled her eyes playfully. "Fine."

They didn't realize that a few tables away, someone was watching. And she didn't like what she saw at all.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all for now! And also, thanks to:<strong>

**myfabulousity**

**crystal96429**

**runningpool22**

**Aishani108**

**KanjiofRai**

**August1999**

**PeterJohnson (Anon)**

**IcyRose66**

**Momo-yang**

**foreverfanfiction**

**WISE2013GIRL**

**Lightning-AND'Death**

**blaxe27713**

**The HE**

**DemiGodMimi23 (Anon)**

**27lablover**

**erinwritesfanfics**

**burning book**

**WiseGirl2222**

**Chanty (Anon)**

**EllieSimmo**

**ryleyisperfect**

**Jlfrancis24**

**And all Guest Anons!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Also, I've started writing the next chapter, so ****I'll try to update this weekend! **


	27. A Game and A Guy Talk

**... Hi guys. DON'T KILL ME *hides under my blanket***

**So, I owe you guys an apology for not updating in... forever, basically. I'll admit I have the lamest reasons. I just started High School this year and DEAR GOD NOBODY TOLD ME IT WAS GOING TO BE THIS BUSY AND FNSFNJSFNSGN**

**Second, I just sorta have a major writer block. Basically, my muse just fly out of the window... So, yeah. Like I said: really lame reasons. So, I don't want to keep you guys so, here's the next (not-so-great) chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine.**

* * *

><p>Percy sat in his math class, clicking his pen while tapping his foot impatiently. He was positive Mrs. Dodds was sending him her signature death glare. But frankly, he didn't really care all that much. Instead, he glanced at the clock on the wall, which was showing 1:58. <em>Two more minutes...<em>

Suddenly, something hits the back of his head. Rubbing it, he looked around to see what it was. A balled piece of paper was lying on the floor near his seat. He bent down and took it. He straighten it, only to frown when he read the writing on the paper.

_Ready to get your ass kicked? Cause I am so ready to kick it._

Percy turned around and glared at Clarisse, who was sitting a few tables behind him. The girl merely smirked at him. _You're going down, Prissy, _she mouthed.

The bell suddenly rang, signaling the end of the last period of the day. Percy jumped out of his seat and grabbed all his belongings. He was about to bolt out of the class when Mrs. Dodds called his name. He pivoted around to found the teacher eyeing him in annoyance. "A word."

Percy sighed. _Great. What now? _As the others filed out of the class, Percy walked to the teacher's table. "Yes, Mrs. D?" Mrs. Dodds gave the boy a stern look. Percy knew she hated to be called Mrs. D, which was mainly the reason why he never called her that. The stare she would gave him- the exact one that she was giving him right now- always make him feel so intimidated. And normally, when he accidentally call her that, Percy would hurriedly corrected himself by saying, "I mean, Mrs. Dodds." But he wasn't caring. He was far too annoyed that she actually made him stay behind.

"I see that you were distracted in class," Mrs. Dodds finally said after a few moment of silence. "You kept on glancing at the clock and tapping your foot when you were supposed to do the problems that I gave you to practice for next week's finals and-"

"I was done," Percy cut her off. Mrs. Dodds raised an eyebrow, causing the boy to sigh. "Here's the proof," he said as he open his bag and handed her the slightly crumpled paper to his teacher. Mrs. Dodds eyes it in distaste before taking it from him. Percy crossed his arms as she scanned through his work. "Don't worry Mrs. Dodds, I'm ready for the finals," he said confidently. "Annabeth has been helping me a lot. We're planning on having one more session before the finals."

Mrs. Dodds gave Percy a judgmental look. "Very well then," she said as she handed the paper back to the boy. "You're dismissed."

Percy nodded. "Thank you Mrs. D,"' he said. Ignoring his teacher's irritated look, he walked out of the class and to his locker.

To his surprise, Annabeth was waiting for him at his locker. She had her hair tied into a ponytail and a playful smirk on her face. "Finally," she said as Percy approached. "I thought you'll never show up."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Mrs. Dodds wanted to talk to me."

The blonde girl frowned. "Why? What's wrong? You're not in trouble right?"

Percy laughed. He had to admit, Annabeth looks kind of cute when she's worried like that. "Don't worry. She was just making sure that I'm ready for finals."

Annabeth nodded. "Alright then," she said. A smirk returned to her face. "So, ready to fight for your dignity?"

"Hell yeah I am!"

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, listen up!"<p>

Everyone in the gym stopped what they were doing and turned their attention towards Will Solace. Right now he was staring at all of them sternly. "Okay, so you guys know the rules. Avoid getting hit by the ball at all cost. If you do," he made a gesture with his hand, "You're out." He eyed every one of the players sternly. That is, until the boy's eyes found Percy. He grinned at the raven haired boy and said, "By the way, don't forget the money dude."

Percy sighed. _Why did I asked him to ? _"Don't worry," Percy said instead. "I'll give it after the game."

Will gave Percy a mock salute before slipping back into the 'Stern Referee' mode. "Alright you sloppy babies," he said. Everyone looked around in confusion. _What the...?_

"On your mark, get set..."

He blowed the whistle.

Everyone from both team ran to grab the five balls that were lined up in the middle of the gym. Thalia was the first one to grab a ball and immediately threw it at Percy. Fortunate for him, he saw her movement and managed to catch the ball. He then threw it to Rachel, who managed to avoid it with a yelp.

Eventually, they got hit one by one. In ten minutes, Clarisse, Thalia, Connor, Travis, Percy, and Annabeth were the only ones left.

As Percy dodged another ball thrown by Clarisse, he threw the one he was currently holding at Travis. The other boy tried to dodge it, but failed since it hit his left calf. "Aw man," he grumbled as he walked to join the rest of his friends who were out.

Percy watched him with a huge grin on his face. One down, two more to go...

"Percy, watch out!"

Then the next thing he knew, Annabeth pulled him for no apparent reason.

At first he wasn't sure what was going on. It wasn't until he saw flew passed him that he realized that if Annabeth hadn't done that, he would be out now.

And apparently, Percy wasn't the only one who noticed that. Because Connor was laughing mockingly at him. "Oh my God, a girl just saved you!"

Rolling his eyes, Percy grabbed the ball Annabeth was currently holding and threw it at the blond boy. It smacked him right on the face. "Nice shot," Annabeth commented as she grabbed the ball from Clarisse and threw it back at her (and missed).

Meanwhile on the other side of the gym, Connor was holding his nose. "Oh God," he said in panic. "I think I broke my nose!"

"No you didn't Stoll," Will yelled. "So stop being a wimp and get your ass off the gym!"

Watching the whole scenario, Percy whistled. "He sure sounds a lot like Coach Hedge."

Annabeth looked at Percy and smirked. "We should give him a cap and a baseball bat for his birthday next week."

Percy grinned and about to respond when a ball flew towards them and hit Annabeth on the arm. "You're out Chase," Clarisse exclaimed with a smug smile.

"Should have keep your head in the game Annie," Thalia added, a matching smirk on her face. "Not looking at Seaweed Brain with those big googly eyes." She winked at Annabeth, causing the couple to blush furiously.

Annabeth mumbled something under her breath before tapping Percy's shoulder. "Good luck," she said. She had began to walk away when she murmured, "You'll need it."

"I heard that!"

Annabeth turned around and flashed Percy a sheepish grin before finally continuing to walk to the bleachers where the rest of her friends were sitting.

Meanwhile, Percy grabbed a ball on his feet and threw it with all his might at Thalia. Unfortunately, his aim was bad and the ball missed her completely. She stuck out her tongue and threw the ball at him. Percy managed to jump back and grabbed the ball before it hit him. Then, he threw it back at Clarisse, this time actually hitting the girl. Percy grinned and jumped, punching the air. "HELL YEAH! LOOKS LIKE I BEAT YOUR ASS!"

_Smack!_

A ball smack Percy right on the left side of his face. He turned his head and saw Thalia was grinning like a maniac. "And I beat yours!"

Will blew his whistle. "Thalia's team win," he exclaimed, followed by a bunch of cheers by her teammates. "That means we all get to see Percy's embarrassing baby picture!"

"Wait, what?" Percy turned to Will, his face was beet red. "Oh no, mister. You are _NOT_ seeing them."

"Actually I am," Will said, grinning sheepishly. "See, I- Uh- Sort of made a deal with Thalia and Clarisse that if they win, I get the chance to see them too."

Percy groaned. "Then I'm not giving you money!"

"No can't do Jackson. You swear on the River of Styx, remember?"

Rachel frowned. "Wait. What does the River of Styx have anything to do with it?" That earned her weird looks from everyone. "What?"

"Rach, this is the River of Styx we're talking about," Silena said. "It's, like, the most sacred oath you make. You can't just break them!"

The redhead girl sighed. "Why am I stuck with these Greek Freaks…"

Meanwhile, Percy sighed. "Fine," he said reluctantly. "This is so not my luck day."

"Alright folks," Thalia exclaimed loudly. Every heads turned at the mischievous girl. "So here's what gonna happen," she told us, "Me, Rachel, and Grover, are going to Percy's place and basically pick out the best baby pictures and share it to you all tomorrow at lunch. What do you say?" Everybody nodded in agreement. Well all aside from Percy, who groaned once more. But Thalia completely ignored him and clapped her hands. "Alright then! Let's hit the shower and retrieve those precious pictures!"

* * *

><p>Percy and Grover was waiting for Thalia and Rachel with Beckendorf and Chris. The four was just talking and goofing around when Annabeth walked out of the girl locker room. Percy was the one who saw her first and grinned. "Hey Annabeth," he said.<p>

The girl smiled in return. "Hey Perce, boys," she said, Looking at the other guys. "What are you doing."

"Waiting for Silena."

"I'm going home with Clarisse."

"Waiting for Thalia."

"And Rachel."

The blonde girl nodded. She then turned to Percy and offered him an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry," she said.

"No, it's alright Annabeth," Percy said almost immediately. "It's sort of my fault. Shouldn't have yelled at Clarisse when I hit her."

Chris smirked. "A lesson not to mess with my girl," he said. "And that Karma's a bitch."

Annabeth glanced at her watch. "I better get going," she said. "So, see you guys tomorrow?"

"Sure," the guys said. "Bye Annabeth."

"See you tomorrow," Percy added, flashing her another smile. The girl smiled in return and nodded. Then, she turned around and walked away.

Percy kept on staring at the girl's back as she walked away. A smile was plastered on his face without him even realizing it. But the other guys did and looked at each other, a mischievous grin on their faces. Chris did a wolf whistle. "Well, well, would you look at this," Chris said smugly, "Looks like someone's in love."

Percy blinked. He looked at Chris, his face was shades of red. "W- What? In love? No I'm not!"

"Never said it was you," Chris said, shrugging nonchalantly. "But with that kind of reaction-" Chris trailed off and winked at Percy, only causing Percy to blush even more furiously.

Beckendorf patted Percy on his back, a broad playful grin on his face. "Don't worry Perce, it's totally cool that you like Annabeth."

"Yeah," Grover agreed. "I mean, with the way you look at her and the million watts smile whenever she's around, it's kinda hard not to notice."

Percy's jaw dropped. He looked around, somewhat worried. "It is?"

"Duh," his three friends said in unison.

"Seriously Perce. I think even a blind person will notice."

"But Annabeth doesn't, if that's what you're worried about," Beckendorf said reassuringly.

Percy sighed in relief. Then he turned and look at all his friends. "Don't tell her," he said, eyeing each one of them cautiously.

"Don't worry, we won't," Grover said. The others nodded in agreement. "But honestly Perce? Just tell her how you feel."

"Said the boy who doesn't even have the guts to talk to his crush."

Both Chris and Beckendorf looked at one another. "Grover has a crush on someone?"

Meanwhile, Grover looked at Percy, his face red. "Not cool man! Not cool," he exclaimed. "And for your information sir, I did talk to her today in Biology."

"Whoa, wait, hold up," Chris said. He turned to Grover and said, "You're talking about Juniper? Juniper Green?"

At the mention of her name, Grover smiled. "Yeah, that's her," he said.

"So how did the talk go?"

"It was awesome. We talk about animals, plants, global warming, saving the earth and-" Grover stopped abruptly. "Wait a second, you're sidetracking me!"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are. We're here to talk about your love life, not mine!"

"No we're not!"

"Anyways," Beckendorf said loudly. "I totally agreed with Grover. You should tell her how you feel."

"W- What? No. Not gonna do that," Percy said almost immediately. "I mean, I don't want to make an embarrassment of myself in front of her."

"Dude, you got beaten by a girl in front of her like, less than an hour ago. Doesn't that count as embarassment?"

Percy glared at Chris. "Don't even..."

Chris raised his hand in surrender. "Just saying dude."

"And beside, you won't make an embarassment out of yourself. I mean, she feels the same way as you."

"She does?"

All of his friends groaned. "Yes!"

"Alright, alright. Jeez, that wasn't necessary." His friends rolled their eyes. "So... I should tell her how I feel?"

"Yes!"

For a moment, Percy stayed silent. His eyebrows were knit together as he thought about it. Then, he sighed. "Fine, I'll do it," he said. "But if it turns that she doesn't like me that way, I'm going to kill you guys."

Chris grinned mischievously. "And the chance of that happening? None."

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of this chapter. I know, this chapter might be slightly (or really) boring. Sorry! Like I said, I just didn't have any muse at all for this chapter. But hey, at least I got the rest of the story plot out in details now. So, I guess we should have around 4 to 6 more chapters to go and then we close the curtains. (nay?) <strong>**So anyways, yeah. So, I'm going to try to update a lot more often, biweekly at least if not weekly. And I mean it this time. I got it on my New Year Resolution list XD**

**And of course, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, follow, and favorite the story. I know you guys waited for a really, ****REALLY long while. Sorry XD **

**I guess that's all for now. I'll try to post the next chapter before New Year. No promises though! But until then, so long!**

**Oh, and this is early, but happy Christmas and merry Holiday! XD (yeah, I watch too much youtube lately)**


	28. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: If PJO is mine, Percabeth wouldn't have fall to Tartarus, Caleo would be sailing by now, and Frazel would be doing even more adorable things together now.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Percy was standing by his locker, casually talking with the boys when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned and found a grinning Annabeth, holding a couple cups of coffee in her hands. "A cup of cappuccino for one Mr. Jackson."<p>

Percy raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly. "Why thank you ma'am," he said as he took the drink and sipped it. "What's the occasion though?"

"Yeah." Both teenagers turned to face their friends. Everyone, the Stolls in particular, were staring at them, a smug look on their faces. "Why you're buyinh him drinks all of the sudden? Trying to impress?"

Percy was flushed at Connor's words. "Dudes…"

Annabeth's face was almost as red as Percy's. However, she managed to keep her poker face and snorted. "Am not," she said, rolling her eyes. "I did promise him a coffee if we lost the dodgeball yesterday."

Percy turned to Annabeth, looking a little bit guilty. "Wait, we were being serious?" he asked. "I thought we weren't really doing it."

Annabeth smiled. "Of course we really doing it."

"But-"

"Not listening," she insisted, a little smirk playing on her lips. "And I'm not taking that back."

Percy opened his mouth to argue. But when Annabeth looked at him and raised her eyebrow, as if to challenge him to try and change her mind, he sighed. "Fine," he said. "Thanks," he said. He then smiled a little and raised the cup. "Cheers," he said before drinking it. Annabeth grinned and raised her own cup of coffee before drinking hers as well.

Just then, Thalia approached with the rest of the girls. "Guys," she singsong. She had a mischievous grin on her face and her phone in her hand. "I got Percy's deepest, darkest secret in my hand!"

The guys immediately crowded around Thalia, all of them commenting on how epic the moment would be. Meanwhile, Percy groaned and shook his head. "God, they'd definitely hold this against me," he murmured as he drank his coffee.

Annabeth smiled apollogically. "Sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have get hit by them yesterday and kick their asses instead."

"It's alright," Percy said, smiling back at her. "It wasn't your fault. Beside, I think you did an awesome job ass kicking yesterday."

Annabeth pursed her lips, trying to suppress a smile. She opened her mouth, about to say something else when they heard laughter. Both teenagers turned to find their friends laughing and cooing. "Oh my gods, that's really him?" Connor said in between laughter. "Damn Perce, you looked hilarious!"

"Hey!"

"Don't worry Percy, you looked adorable," Rachel said before smirking. "I'm sure she think so too," she said, nodding at the blonde girl standing beside the boy.

Both teenagers turned scarlet red. "That's it, I'm out of here," Percy grumbled. He turned to Annabeth and asked, "You wanna come too?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding. "I mean, our first class is near each others' anyways, so..." She shrugged and smiled. Then, she told the others, "See you guys at lunch."

The two didn't realized that their friends looked at each other. When the two turned around, all of them were sharing looks and smirks. They continued on checking Percy's baby pictures, laughing merrily as the two walked away.

Percy shook his head and sighed. "Remind me why I'm friends with those people again?"

Annabeth smiled and nudged him playfully. "Because you're my friend and decided to jump into the crazy bandwagon?"

He laughed. "Well, that's true," he said. "I guess that's why I stay around too." As soon as he said it, he blinked. Wait, was he _flirting_? Suddenly feeling nervous, he immediately stammered, "I mean, not that I don't like them. Because believe me, they're actually pretty cool kids. But, I mean, I-"

Annabeth, who was slightly red, laughed. "Don't worry Perce," she said, smiling at the boy, whose cheeks were crimson red. "I get what you're trying to say: They're great friends, just a bit overwhelming at times." Then she pursed her lips, tugging on the hem of her shirt of her before saying, "And also, I like having you around too."

Percy gave her a loopsided smile. "Good," he said. "Cause I'm not planning on going away anytime soon."

The two continued to walk in silence, each too busy with their own thoughts. When the two finally arrived at physics class- Annabeth's first class of the day- the two stopped and stood near the door. "So, my class right here," she said. "I guess I'll see you at lunch?"

"Can't," Percy said. "I'll be in the library. I- uh, need to get my homework done. It's for my biology class, second to last period..."

"Well, I can help-"

"No," Percy said quickly, confusing Annabeth. "I mean, it's fine, really. I mean, Groves already promised me that he's gonna help, so you can just... Y'know, enjoy your lunch with our dear, crazy friends."

Annabeth snorted. "More like trying to survive it," she joked. Her lips curled into a little smirk.

"Well, same difference," Percy grinned and shrugged. "Oh anyways. Um, can you come by my locker after school?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Why?" She asked curiously.

"No reason," he said. "Just... Want to show you something."

"Oh," Annabeth said, still staring at Percy with an eyebrow raised. It caused the boy to smiles sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. She laughed and shook her head at him. "Okay," she said, smiling at the boy playfully. "Only if you walk me home afterwards." Percy only grinned and gave her a mock salute, causing the girl to chuckle and shake her head. "I'm going to head inside now," Annabeth said, nodding at the nearest room. "So, see you soon?"

The boy nodded. She watched as Annabeth walked into her class before turning around and walked away. With a grin on his face, the boy walked to his next class while doing a victory dance internally. Everything's going according to plan, he thought to himself. And he was so sure nothing's going to ruin it.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this definitely took longer than I thought... Sorry! January was chaos. I have to make autobiography (due for next week. Supposed to be 60 pages and I'm still on page 20. DAMN), a magazine (hahahaha... it's not going so great), and made 7 short vids in total (yeaaah... nope). Hence, this short and overly delayed chapter. But thanks so much for the reviews and favorites and follows guys! They really made my day :) <strong>

**So, that's all for now! I guess I'll see you guys... hopefully sooner than later! **


	29. Passing Notes and a Girl Talk

**SO I've finally got this chapter done! **

**It took longer than I had expected, and I'm really sorry guys. But last week was... chaotic, to say the least. But hey, now that most of my big projects are done, I can find more time to write! XD (Hopefully at least). **

**So now, sit back, relax, and read the chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I'm no Rick Riordan, so I do not own anything**

* * *

><p>Annabeth was sitting in U.S. History class, which was also her last period of the day. She was sitting on the second to front seat, taking note and paying attention as Mr. Archwood droned on and on about the lesson. At least she was, until someone suddenly kicked her seat. Annoyed, the blonde girl turned around and was facing Thalia. The girl seated right beside her was looking out the window, as if she was daydreaming. But in her hand was a folded piece of paper- a note for Annabeth. Frowning, Annabeth took it from the girl and, while turning around, straighten it. Her eyes scanned the paper, only to frown even deeper as she read the note.<p>

_I still think something fishy is going on_

Rolling her eyes, Annabeth ripped a piece of paper from her notebook. She then took a pen and wrote down, _.And I'm telling you once again, for the millionth time: NOTHING. IS. FISHY. _The blonde girl folded it neatly before she nonchalantly passed the note to Thalia. Once the dark-haired girl took it, she returned her full attention back to the lesson. Though that didn't last long until Thalia interrupted her once more. This time, the girl threw the note at Annabeth without a warning and landed right in front of her nose.

Annabeth glanced up at the teacher, relief and mildly amused that he hadn't said anything at all (Then again, he never did). Then she glared at her best friend, who merely raised an eyebrow at her. Sighing, she took the note and read it, _Then what do you think he's gonna show you? _The girl snatched her pen. Yet, she didn't write down any reply immediately.

She would never admit it out loud, mostly because that would make Thalia smirk and shoot her an I-told-you-so look for the remaining week. But Annabeth would also be lying if she didn't say that Thalia's question did make her think: What is _he_ showing her? Why does he have to show it after school, and just the two of them?

A moment passed as she thought about it, then she finally shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. She wrote down instead, _I don't know… Probably another quiz result? Or baby pics?_

Annabeth passed the note to her friend.

She then resume to taking notes. She tried her best to pay attention to the lesson. Yet for some reason, her mind wandered somewhere else, to a certain green-eyed boy and the mysterious plan of his. She mentally cursed at Thalia for the distraction.

Just then, Thalia passed another note (normally this time, thank god). Annabeth immediately unfold the paper and read the writing on it:

_OR maybe he's gonna confess his undying love for you._

Annabeth gapped at the words written on the paper, her eyes were staring at them in shock. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. Beside her, Thalia was snickering. It caused the blonde girl to glare at her, but Thalia merely smirked and winked. Rolling her eyes, Annabeth wrote down, _Yeah right. And I'm the Queen of England, _before passing the note to Thalia.

It didn't take long for Thalia to passed the note. Annabeth took it and read what her best friend had written.

_Well, what if you are?_

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde girl turned to her best friend. Thalia only shrugged, as if to tell her, _Hey it is possible. _Annabeth only shook her head, once again amused by her friend, before she continued reading the note. _I'm serious about Kelp Head though. I mean what else can be so important and secretive that he needs to tell you, and you alone, after school? And no, I know it is definitely NOT his baby pics cause I've shown every single one of them to everyone earlier._

The blonde girl stared at the paper. She tried to come up with a reply, but she wasn't able to think of any. For once, Annabeth Chase was cornered.

_Unbelievable…_

Just then, the bell rang, signaling that the last period of the day was finally over. Secretly feeling relieved, she gathered all her belongings. She was hoping that she'd be able to get out of the class before Thalia could approach. But apparently, she was too slow, because just as she slung her backpack on her shoulder and turned around, she was facing Thalia. "Holy-"

Thalia grinned mischievously. "Don't look so surprised.

"Well how can I not?" Annabeth said, completely baffled. "You're standing right in front of my freaking face!"

The dark-haired girl rolled her eyes, "I was talking about Perseus Jackson." Then, she smirked and added, "Also known as Annabeth's Romeo." The girl winked before turning around and started walking towards the door with Annabeth.

The blonde girl glared at Thalia. "He's not my Romeo," she said matter-of-factly as the two walked out of the classroom and started making their ways to their locker room.

"Denial won't do you any good Annie," Thalia singsonged. "Beside it's not like you can fool anybody: He likes you, and you like him too. It's glaringly obvious, especially with how sickeningly cute you two act around each other. Seriously, it should be legal, acting how you two acted." Thalia turned to face her friend only to laugh at the blonde's current expression. "God, I wish I have my camera right now."

"But- But-" Annabeth stammered. _Damn it, _she thought to herself, _Thalia would really be the death of me… "_We are _not_ _cute!"_

Thalia snorted, "Right. And you're not the one who had to watch the scene between you and him this morning. It reminds me a lot like an old married couple."  
>Annabeth opened her mouth to object, but shut it almost immediately. She stayed silent for a moment before sighing. "Okay fine, I do like him. But we <em>do not<em> act cute at all!"

"Okay I have a few things to say about that," Thalia said as they reached Annabeth's locked. The blonde girl inserted her combo as Thalia cleared her throat, "First of all, FINALLY you admit it out loud."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and swung open her locker. "You're weird."

She wasn't sure whether Thalia didn't hear, or she simply decided to ignore her comment. But she didn't say anything about it and continued instead, "Two, so you're telling me that you're planning an entire date-"

"Wasn't a date!'

"-Just to cheer him up isn't cute? Or how you two always stare with those googly eyes and the flirty way you talk with each other? And the fact that you _always_ walk home together, _just_ the two of you isn't cute at all?"

"Exactly," Annabeth said matter-of-factly. "I mean we don't talk 'in flirty way' as you put it. And isn't it a friend's job to cheer each other up?"

"Yeah, by watching movies or hanging out with the gang, not by going on a date."  
>"It wasn't a date," Annabeth said exasperatedly.<p>

The dark-haired girl raised an eyebrow. "Did I just hear another denial?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and put back her History book and took her French book from her locker. As she put it in her bag, she said, "Beside, even though I do have feelings for him when that happened, it still is not a date! I mean, he doesn't feel the same way."

"BUT HE DOES," Thalia exclaimed loudly. She shook her head exasperatedly, "Seriously Annie, I love you so so much, but WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID?!"

"Am not!" Annabeth exclaimed. "I wouldn't be tutoring Percy if I was."

This caused the dark-haired girl to groan even more, "NO! I don't mean _that _kind of stupid. I mean the 'Oh my God, are you blind or something' kind!"

"Right…"  
>"The point is," Annabeth turned to face her best friend. And for once, Thalia looked like she wasn't kidding at all. "Why did you think he went to you after he found out what happened between Tammi and Ethan? I mean he could have gone to me-"<p>

"No he wouldn't."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Fine. But he could have gone to Grover. I mean they've known each other since forever and always trusted each other. Or he could have gone to Chris or Beckendorf. So why didn't he? Why did he come to you?"

Annabeth was silent for a moment. Now that she really thought about it, Thalia did have a point. They weren't that close then, or even at all. Yet he still went to her and told her everything. So why did he?

The blonde girl shook her head. She thought she might know the answer, and she was sure it was the exact answer Thalia had in mind as well. But she pushed the thoughts away. No, she wasn't going to let her hopes up so high. So instead she slammed her locker shut and said, "Look, it doesn't matter okay? But now I really have to go and see Percy."

Thalia eyed the girl for a moment. But then she shrugged. "Fine. You're still going to help me with Chemistry later right?" The blonde girl nodded. "Alright then, I'll wait in the library, since I might need to grab a few books for later." But then, Thalia smirked. "Oh, and just know by then, I'm going to screaming 'I told you so' right in front of your face."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but she was smiling nonetheless. "Whatever you say Thals," she said as she turned to walk away. "Whatever you say…"

* * *

><p>Just like any other day, the library was basically empty. There were only a few people in the room: The librarian, who was too busy doing her work on the computer, a sophomore who always spent her time in the library reading classing literature, and also Thalia Grace, who was browsing through shelves, looking for a few chemistry book that seemed helpful.<p>

Just then the door swung open and footsteps interrupted the silence. Hearing it coming closer, Thalia turned around and grinned. But it fell almost immediately. "Annie?" She asked, surprised to find her best friend standing there with a somber expression. "What's wrong?"

"I-" Annabeth stopped herself and shook her head. "I- I'll explain later. Just, can we go now, please?"

* * *

><p><strong>AND A CLIFFHANGER! GOD HOW I MISS DOING THOSE XD AND PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR IT!<strong>

**So watcha think? Good? Bad? Simply okay? And what do you think happened? Tell me what you think via review. Because reviews really make my day! Oh, and also thank you to those who followed/favorited/reviewed/all of the above! I really, really appreciate them :D**

**So, no promises on when the next chapter's gonna come. Hopefully before mid terms, but I'm not sure either, so we'll see! So see you until then and have a good night! (Or day?)**


	30. Percy's Plan

**HOLY COW THIS TOOK LONGER THAN I EXPECTED.**

**Okay first of, I want to say thanks for the reviews and/or fave and/or alert! I really appreciate it, and they really make my day! Also, I am so so sorry for not updating sooner. Life has been a whirlwind for me, school still sucks a lot, the usual really. But now that I've finished this chap, I'm not gonna waste anymore time and FINALLY give you the answer to my cliffhanger. (Hope you forgive me for that btw XD)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine!**

* * *

><p>As soon as the bell rang, Percy ran.<p>

Well, okay. Maybe Percy didn't run immediately. He managed to gather all his things first. But as soon as he hoisted his backpack on to one of his shoulders, the boy bolted out of the class room. He was positive that Mrs. Dodds was shooting daggers at him, but Percy didn't care at all. He kept on running, dodging people in the hallway and making sure he wouldn't bump on anyone, until he finally reached the boys bathroom. It was empty, which Percy was thankful for. He really didn't think people would reacted all that well, nor would it make him seem 'cool', if anyone else found out what he was planning to.

Now, he just wished Grover would hurry up and come sooner than later.

Leaning against one of the sink, he checked his watch. _Two o' three_, he thought. _And I got a feeling Grover's gonna come in right…. Now._

Just then, Grover walked in through the door, with a bouquet of flowers in hand. Percy grinned as the other boy approached. "You're a slow poke, Underwood," he said teasingly. "I was starting to think you weren't coming."

"Sorry," Grover said. Percy noticed the other boy's cheek were turning pink slightly, "I was… occupied."

The green-eyed boy raised an eyebrow. He was smirking at his best friend as he asked, "Juniper was volunteering at the nurse office?"

Grover face redden even more, if that was even possible. Though he did manage to give Percy a sheepish grin and nodded. "Yeah," he said, "I sorta asked her on a date too this Saturday…"

Percy grinned at his best friend and pat his back."Nice," he said. "You finally made a move."

Grover rubbed his neck sheepishly before shrugging a little. "Well, someone's gotta start it, right?" He then grinned and handed his best friend the flowers. "And now, your turn Romeo."

Percy rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. He took the bouquet and walked toward the doors, before turning back to faced the other boy and gave him a mock salute. "Wish me luck."

Grover grinned and returned the salute. "Good luck man," he said. "Go get her!"

Percy flashed the boy a smile before pushing the door open. He stepped out into the hallway, which was now relatively empty. He began walking towards his locker. His heart was thumping faster with every steps he took. By the time he reached his locker, he was feeling really nervous. Thankfully, Annabeth wasn't there yet, so at least he could calm down a bit and maybe thought about what he was going to say.

It didn't work like he thought it would be.

Instead, he was feeling even more anxious. At first he paced back and forth, taking deep breaths now and then and murmuring to himself to calm down. But when that didn't work, he decided to just stood and leaned against his lockers. He looked around to check if Annabeth was around the corner. But there was no sign of the girl. After a while, he looked down. He stared at his foot, which was tapping. And for some reason, his anxiousness subsided just slightly.

But that didn't last long. Because he heard footsteps approaching. Percy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Here goes…_

"Percy!"

The green-eyed boy frowned. He recognized that shrill voice, and he knew for sure it didn't belong to Annabeth. Frowning in confusion, and slight annoyance, he looked up and said, "What do you want Tammi?"

The cheerleader smiled sweetly. "There you are," she said as she approached him. "I've searched everywhere for you."

This confused the boy even more. "Why?" he asked bitterly. "So you can make me feel bad all over again?"

"No, Percy, I want you back."

The green-eyed boy could only stared at the girl. Million of emotions were brewing inside him: confusion, disbelief, and anger. After a moment, Percy finally manage to speak. "And just what exactly that makes you _think_ I want to do just that?"

"But Percy, I love you!"

The dark-haired boy snorted. "Right. And that's exactly why you were grinding with other guy? Sure I believe you."

"It was a mistake," Tammi said, batting her eyelashes. Percy raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing her reasons at all. "I love you and only you. Because you're the only one who can make me feel like the only girl in the world."

Percy frowned. He opened his mouth, wanting to ask why the _hell_ she thought that he'll change his mind just because she quoted a Rihanna song. But the next thing he knew, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

He was honestly shell-shocked. He just stood there, frozen, as the girl slid her arms around his neck as she kissed him passionately. It took a while before he could really process what was going on and pushed the girl away gently. "Tammi," he said as he looked away. "Stop it."

The girl stared at Percy in shock. But annoyance replaced it almost immediately. "It's that stupid blonde bitch isn't it?"

"Uh, first of all, Annabeth isn't stupid. As far as I can remember, she is way smarter than you."

Tammi rolled her eyes at Percy's comment. "But I'm way hotter than her!"

"But at least she doesn't make me feel crappy, and actually accepts me for who I am."

Tammi took a step closer, shooting daggers at Percy. "I'm offering you another chance Percy," she threatened. "And I suggest you take the chance if you don't want to regret a thing."

Percy stared at the girl's eyes for a moment before answering sternly, "No."

Tammi huffed in frustration. "Fine have it your way," she said before turning on her heels and left.

Percy only rolled his eyes at the girl as she made a turn. _Well at least she won't be bothering me anymore, _he thought to himself. _Hopefully…_

And with that Percy leaned back and waited. Minutes past, and he spent it by walking back and forth, standing, and even sat down on the floor of the empty hall, while leaning against his locker. He checked his watch every once in a while, waiting for Annabeth to finally come.

But she never did.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is all for now folks! What do you think? Good? Bad? Just meh? Well, tell me what you think via review! :D<strong>


	31. Author's Announcement

**Hello everyone.**

**So I know I haven't updated in ****_ages_****. I don't have a good reason honestly. This site gets blocked by the government because of their 'Safe Internet Environment' or some shit like that. And when I found a way to actually get on this site again, I got busy all the time with school and everything, and also there's this huge writer's block I've been trying to deal with. And well, I guess I realized that maybe, I just don't feel like I can continue this anymore. At least, not as it is right now. **

**See, I started this story when I was in 8th grade, which makes it like, what 4 years ago? Three maybe? Well, either way, my english was so bad then (and probably still is now :/) and being a beginner writer and everything, I didn't do much planning before actually writing this, and now I'm stuck and I'm not sure just how I'm gonna continue this. So in other words, no, I would not be continuing this story. At least not like this.**

**I'm kind of planning on actually re-writing this whole thing. I've been wanting to do that in a while actually, because I actually love the plot of this story, as cliche as it sounds. So, on December, after I get through the busy month that is October, and the exciting month that is November (because yes I'm going to attempt on doing NaNo again this year, and hopefully I'll pass 50k :3), I would start revamping the entire thing, plan it better and everything and post it. Hopefully it'd be better written and hey, maybe I'll even make it a series like I had always intend it to be~**

**So yeah, there's that. Again, I apologize for making you guys wait this long. I know, I suck for doing it to you guys, since you guys had been supporting me and wanting me to continue especially after that last part last chapter (whoops...). But yeah, I just thought you guys need to know that. Again I'm so sorry! And thank you for all the support, reviews, likes, follows, etc. They all meant a lot to me and made me happy for the rest of the day.**

**Stay tune and hopefully, we'll meet again in December :)**

**-Anna**


End file.
